Volver a amarte
by dOry-25
Summary: BPOV:Huí por la humillación, la decepción, la rabia y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. EPOV:Parecía muerto en vida. Desde que se fue ella, mi vida dio un giro de 360 , se llevo mi corazón consigo.
1. Chapter 1

Volver a amarte

**Capitulo 1**

Había pasado siete años desde que huí de Forks...

Huí por la humillación, la decepción, la rabia y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

A la edad de 18 años, quede embarazada, y si, fue de Edward Masen. El novio que creía que me amaba, pero solo jugaba conmigo.

Con dieciocho años y embarazada, decidí marcharme de Forks, no quería que Edward me encontrara, porque se que me suplicaría que volviera con el, y cuando supiera que estaba embarazada, pensaría que lo hice a propósito para que se casara conmigo.

No quería afrontar lo que yo se que me esperaba, no quería ser humillada frente a todo el pueblo y sobretodo, frente a mi padre.

**Siete años atrás**

_Un __mes había pasado, desde que compartí esa noche con él. Estábamos en el último año de instituto y comencé a sentir unos mareos y antojos inexplicables. Pronto, Jessica Stanley, una amiga del instituto, comenzó a notar lo pálida que me veía, más de lo normal, los constantes mareos y antojos, no pasaron desapercibidos. Así que un viernes, después del instituto, ella llego a la puerta de mi casa, diciendo:"tienes que hacerte una prueba… y pronto"_

_Y sin que dijera nada, ella ya había entrado a mi casa, arrastrándome, prácticamente, al baño del piso superior._

_-El jefe Swan, ¿aun no llega?- pregunto Jessica. Negué con la cabeza.-¿ a que hora, aproximadamente llega?- inquirió._

_-Como a las ocho de la noche, ¿Por qué?-pregunte extrañada._

_-Te dará tiempo para que te puedas hacer la prueba.- contesto Jessica, sacando una cajita de su bolso de mano._

_-¿A que te refieres?, ¿Qué prueba?- no estaba entendiendo._

_-La prueba de embarazo, ¡tonta!- contesto Jessica, un poco divertida en la última palabra, dándome la cajita que había sacado._

_Ahora comenzaba a entender a lo que se refería Jessica._

_Los constantes mareos, antojos, era síntomas de un embarazo, pero eso era imposible… yo no podía estar embarazada. No…_

_Estuvimos cinco minutos esperando a que diera el resultado esa maldita prueba, que para mi opinión, yo sabría el resultado de esa prueba._

_No estaba embarazada._

_-Tienes que ir a decírselo.- dijo Jessica._

_-No creo que le agrade la noticia.-negué._

_-Si dice amarte tanto, el aceptara la consecuencia de esa noche sin protección.- insistió Jessica._

_Y sin más, ella se ofreció a llevarme a la casa de mi novio, Edward Masen._

_No se encontraba tan lejos de mi casa, pero aun así, Jessica había insistido en llevarme en auto ya que dijo "debes cuidarte más Bella"._

_Baje del auto, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Note que el auto de los Señores Masen no se encontraba, es decir, aun no llegaban. Note que las luces de la casa no estaban encendidas, solo el de la parte __inferior de la casa. La sala de estar._

_Abrí la puerta, ya que ésta no tenía cerrojo, al momento de abrir la puerta, me quede petrificada…_

_Él se estaba besuqueando con alguien, pero no era cualquier persona, era Lauren Mallory. Salte un grito ahogado._

_-¡Bella!- dijo él, con voz ahogada. Me eche a llorar.- ¡Esto no es lo que párese!- dijo separándose de Lauren, dirigiéndose a mi._

_-¿Y entonces que es?,__ ¿me vas a decir que ella se metió a tu casa, llegando a tu habitación, besándote, sin que tuvieras escapatoria?-exclame. Él se acerco mas a mi, tratando de tomar mi brazo.- ¡No me toques!, ¿Cómo pude creer que podrías estar enamorado de alguien tan patosa, desalineada y fea como yo?-grite.- que ingenua fui…-mis lagrimas nublaron mi vista, y Salí corriendo, gracias a Dios, Salí ilesa de esa casa. _

_Entre al auto con lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas._

_-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?-pregunto violentamente Jessica al verme llorar._

_-M-me enga-gaño.- tartamudee._

_Se escucho un golpe en la ventana de mi lado, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era Edward quien había golpeado la ventana._

_-Bella, deja que te explique, todo fue un mal entendido, no es lo que piensas, de verdad. Debes creerme.- suplico Edward._

_-¡Acelera Jessica!- grite, y mi amiga acelero a todo poder._

_-Vamos a mi casa, tengo que coger una maleta, con ropa y dinero, y dejarle una nota a Charlie.- le dije._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió mi confundida amiga._

_-Irme a Phoenix, Arizona, con mis tíos.- conteste._

_-¿Y porque no con tu mamá, en Jacksonville?-pregunto._

_-porque se que él me encontraría ahí, seria el segundo lugar donde buscaría, después de la casa de Charlie.-conteste_

_Llegamos a mi casa, comencé a empacar, solo una valija y mi mochila del instituto, era todo lo que llevaba._

_-Prométeme que estaremos en contacto, me hablas cuando llegues a Phoenix.- dijo Jessica, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle._

_-Lo prometo, pero tú prométeme que jamás le dirás a Edward a donde me fui, y vendrás a visitarme cuando puedas.-conteste_

_-Trato hecho- y nos abrazamos por última vez.- ¿y que pasa si se entera de que estas embarazada?- pregunto mi amiga._

_-Charlie se encargara de eso.- le guiñe un ojo y me fui por al pasillo que conectaba la sala de espera con lo aviones._

**Presente.**

Ahora vivía en Phoenix, con mis tíos, primos y con mi hija Renesmee Carlie.

Renesmee, por el nombre de mi mama Renee y mi tía Esme, y Carlie por mi tío Carlisle y mi papá Charlie. A mis tíos los quiero como mis segundos padres y a mis primos como los hermanos que nunca tuve.

Y si, Carlisle y Esme Cullen me acogieron en su humilde hogar, junto con sus hijos Rosalie y Jasper. A pesar de que yo haya llegado, de dieciocho años, embarazada y sola, mis tíos y primos, me acogieron gustosos.

-Mami, ¿puedo ir con tío Jacob, tía Leah y primo Jake? – pregunto mi hija.

Jacob y Leah, eran como mis hermanos, prácticamente, al igual que Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Seth, éste es el hermano de Leah.

-Si tío Jacob y tía Leah están de acuerdo.- le dije a mi hija

- Ya les había preguntado mami, y dijeron que si.- exclamo mi hija, dando un alto, haciendo que sus rizos café cobrizo se movieran.

Renesmee se parecía tanto a su padre. El mismo color de cabello, su mismo carácter, con una combinación de la mía y una euforia, que se la había pegado, por pasar tanto tiempo con Alice, una de mis amigas que conocí en la Universidad y novia de Jasper. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que los míos, color café chocolate. Y sorprendentemente a los cuatro años, ya sabía leer, y a los tres, se intereso tanto por el piano, que ahora va a clases particulares de piano; igual que su padre…

-¡Esme, iremos a casa de Jacob y Leah!- avise. Cogimos la mochila color rosa de Renesmee y salimos de la casa, adentrándonos al auto y dirigiéndonos a la casa de Jacob y Leah.

Una vez que llegamos, Renesmee, salio corriendo, literalmente, al porche de la casa. Tocamos el timbre y enseguida la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una sonriente Leah y al un pequeño sonriente Jake (aunque su nombre es Jacob, pero le decíamos Jake para no confundirlo con su padre).

-Renesmee, Bella, que gusto verlas por acá.- saludo Leah, dejándonos entrar.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar y los niños se dirigieron al patio trasero a jugar.

-¿Y como has estado Bella?- pregunto Leah.

-Bien. Ya no hace preguntas sobre su padre.- conteste.- Te juro que no sabia que mas decirle, siempre le decía "tu padre esta de viaje y no a regresado" o "no, el no va poder venir para tu cumpleaños". Te juro que se me destroza el corazón cada vez que hace una pregunta acerca de él.

-Es normal que todo niño que no crece con su padre, tenga curiosidad por el, y mas a la edad de la niña.-

- Lo se.- admití.- pero es difícil para mi.

-Tienes que superarlo Bella, eso paso hace años. Pienza en tu hija y en las personas que salieron perjudicas ante tu decisión de no decírselo, empezando por él, después por tu padre y finalizando contigo y la niña.- alentó Leah

-Tratare…-dije muy poco convencida.- Leah, ¿puedo dejarte a Renesmee?, tengo que ir a la editorial y luego a comprar los víveres, ya que Rosalie esta con los preparativos del aniversario de bodas de Carlisle y Esme con la hiperactiva Alice, Jasper en el hospital con Carlisle y Esme me pidió que comprara los víveres.- explique.

-No hace falta que lo preguntes, yo encantada la cuido.- me sonrío.

-Gracias.- y la abrace.

Me despedí de Renesmee y le prometí que no tardaría, ella contenta de saber que estaría mas tiempo jugando con el pequeño Jake, no se opuso.

-Mándale saludos a Alec de mi parte mami.- dijo Renesmee antes de que cruzara la puerta para irme.

-Lo hare.- prometí

Alec es mi jefe de trabajo, y aunque solo es un año y medio mayor que yo, era hijo del dueño de la empresa, por lo tanto, el y su hermana eran los jefes en la editorial. Él y Renesmee se conocían y se llevaban tan bien que hasta jugaban en el parque, ya que Alec siempre nos invitaba a Renesmee y a mí a salir.

Llegue a la editorial, dirigiéndome a la oficina de Alec. Toqué la puerta con los nudillos de mi mano y enseguida se escucho un "pase" del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Alec, solo venia a preguntante si ya habías leído la otra novela que traje la vez pasada.

-Si, ya la leí, y debo decirte, que me fascino, como siempre.- me sonroje.

-No seas modesto, solo lo dices porque me estimas.- objete.- por cierto, Renesmee te manda saludos.- mencione

-También mándale saludos de mi parte, y dile que pronto tendrá su sorpresa que le había prometido desde hace un mes.- lo mire extraño- son cosas entre nosotros.- me guiño un ojo y siguió con su trabajo.

-Te dejo seguir trabajando, debo comprar los viveres y después recoger a Renesmee a la casa de Leah y Jacob.

-Okay, nos vemos luego.

Salí de la editorial y me dirigí al super mercado mas cerca que encontré.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, solo me faltaban las galletas favoritas de Renesmee y comprar un poco de nieve de napolitano, para poder ir a una de las cajas, pagar e irme a casa de Leah para recoger a Renesmee y llevarla a casa de mis tíos.

De pronto, sentí que me empujaron por atrás. Por reflejo, me gire para ver quien me había empujado, cuando voltee, jamás me imagine encontrarme con esta persona.

-¡Tanya!- exclame sorprendida.

-¡Bella!, que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo has estado?- Tanya es sobrina de mi tío Carlisle [ya que Esme es hermana de mi madre Renee], Carmen, es hermana de Carlisle, y ella tiene sus tres hijas, Irina, Kate y Tanya, su esposo es Eleazar Denali. Ellos vienen de Alaska por cada festividad que hacen Carlisle y Esme, por ejemplo, la cena de aniversario de bodas de Carlisle y Esme.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.- conteste con una sonrisa.- ¿y como han estado Carmen, Eleazar y las demás?- pregunte

-Bien.- contesto ella

-Que gusto me da.- sonreí.- ¿y van a venir a la cena de aniversario de Carlisle y Esme?- pregunte

-Claro.-exclamo Tanya.- y esta vez, Irina, Kate y yo, traeremos compañía.-me guiño un ojo.

-¿Asi?, ¿y quienes son?-pregunte, sabiendo que se refería a que tenían novio las tres.

-El de Irina se llama Laurent, un chico muy simpático al igual que Garret, el novio de Kate, pero el mío es el mejor de todos.- le brillaron los ojos.- se llama Edward, y es todo un caballero.- ¡Edward!, de seguro que debe haber millones de Edwards en todo el país, seguramente no era el que yo conocía.- Lo conocí en la universidad de Alaska.- por lo menos no es el Edward que conozco.- Cuando lo conozcas, te agradara, ya lo veraz .- aseguro.

Después del pequeño encuentro con Tanya en el supermercado, fui por Renesmee a casa de Leah, de ahí nos fuimos a casa de mis tíos, donde actualmente vivíamos.

-Ya llegamos.- avise.

-Que bueno que llegaron, Rosalie y Alice están como locas haciendo llamadas, arreglado aquí y haya, ¡ni siquiera nos dejan entrar a la cocina!- dijo Esme.

-¿Por qué no me extraña?- pregunte sarcástica.- solo falta dos días, y ellas dos se ponen como locas cuando es relacionado con las compras o preparativos de alguna celebración.

-Lo se, pero ahora, ve a la cocina y despéjala, necesito hacer la cena. Mientras yo, cuido a mi niña consentida.- Renesmee estiro sus bracitos, dando a entender que la carguen.

-Mi mami me dijo que Alec me dará la sorpresa que me había prometido desde hace un mes abu Esme.- Renesmee le decía abu a Esme, ya que pasa mas tiempo con ella que con Renee que esta en Jacksonville con su esposo Phill.

-¿Qué sorpresa se refiere Renesmee?- pregunto extrañada Esme.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- conteste.

-¿Qué tal si tu y yo vamos a jugar "adivina quien", mientras tu mami se encarga de la cocina?- pregunto Esme a Renesmee

-¡Si!- exclamo mi hija. Y fueron escaleras arriba.

Me dirigí a la cocina, con las bolsas con los víveres en manos y al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Jasper, Rosalie y Alice discutiendo.

-Alice, cariño, tranquilízate, solo faltan dos días, no es para tanto.-era Jasper tratando de tranquilizar a Alice.

-Nada de "tranquilízate cariño", esa cena es importante, no todos los días se cumplen veintisiete años de casados.- replico Alice.- Rosalie, ¿ya le llamaste al florista, a la pastelería, a la agencia para rentar sillas y mesas, a la agencia de música en vivo, a la agencia de banquetes, a la de….?

-Muy bien, todos salgan de la cocina, Esme necesita hacer la cena y yo necesito acomodar los víveres.- interrumpí a Alice

-Nadie me va a sacar de aquí, tenemos que terminar los preparativos para ir mañana de compras.- objeto Alice

-Alice, Bella tiene razón, necesitas descansar.- dijo Rosalie, acercándose a Alice.

-¡NADIE ME SACARA DE ESTA COCINA!- grito Alice, en ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, mostrando a un Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

-Me pueden explicar, ¿Por qué oigo tanto grito?- inquirió acercándose a nosotros.

-Alice esta histérica con los preparativos del sábado.- contesto Jasper.

-Y yo necesito la cocina libre para poder acomodar los víveres y para que Esme prepare la cena.- conteste.

-Jasper, lleva a Alice a su casa, seguro que su madre a de estar desesperada por no saber el paradero de su hija.- ordeno Carlisle.

-No se preocupe por mi madre señor Cullen, le avise que me quedaría a dormir otra vez.- dijo Alice.

-Entonces, Alice, a tu habitación.- bromeo Carlisle. Alice puso cara suplicante.- Ahora.-ordeno Carlisle, ahora serio.

-Bien.- y se fue cabizbaja, con Jasper siguiéndola por detrás.

-Rosalie, limpia la cocina, y cuando termines, Bella podrá acomodar los víveres.-anuncio Carlisle

-Si señor.- dijimos Rosalie y yo al unísono solemnemente.

Carlisle salio de la cocina. Rosalie empezó a limpiar la cocina, con mi ayuda, después de eso, ella me ayudo a acomodar los víveres en su lugar.

-Me he encontrado a Tanya hoy en el supermercado.- mencioné de repente.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto, mientras guardaba la fruta en el frigorico.

-Sip, ellas y sus hermanas vendrán acompañadas en la cena de aniversario el sábado.- mencioné

-Por favor no de lo digas a Alice, se pondrá como loca cuando sepa que hay que agregar tres sillas mas.- me reí ante el comentario

-No te preocupes, seré una tumba.

-Yo me hare cargo de las sillas, ya que "señora yo quiero todo a la perfección" estallara.- puso cara de miedo.

Estalle a carcajadas

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Rosalie.- ¿Qué tal si nosotras hacemos la cena?-pregunto sonriendo ahora.

-Es una buena idea.- conteste sonriente por la idea.

-¿Y que prepararemos?- pregunto Rosalie, sentándose en un banco de la barra que se encontraba en la cocina.

-¿Qué tal papas gratinadas?- sugerí

-Bien.- Rosalie comenzó a sacar las papas, mientras yo, sacaba el papel aluminio.

Una vez que acabamos, avisamos a todos que bajaran a cenar.

-Bella, te dije que yo haría la cena, no tenían porque molestarse.- me reprendió Esme, pero con el tono maternal que la caracterizaba.

-No fue ninguna molestia Esme, Rosalie y yo hicimos la cena gustosas- asegure.

-Gracias.- nos sonrío ampliamente a Rosalie y a mí.

Después de cenar, lleve a Renesmee a la cama, para dormir.

-¿Quieres que lea el cuento o prefieres leerlo tu misma?- pregunte, ya que sabia que Renesmee le gustaba leer, pero a veces me pedía que leyera el cuento por ella.

-No quiero ningún cuento, mejor cuéntame de nuevo, ¿Cómo era o es mi papi?, mami.- esa pregunta me pillo desprevenida. Tantas veces me había preguntado Renesmee por su papá, que cuando paro de hacer sus preguntas, creí que lo había olvidado, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Se podría decir que tu papá, cuando lo conocí, era todo un caballero, le gustaba tocar el piano como a ti, también leer, escuchar música clásica y sabia cocinar a la perfección.- describí.- su cabello es del mismo color que el tuyo, es color café cobrizo, todo el tiempo lo traía desordenado y sus ojos eran de un profundo verde esmeralda.- esa descripción, me hizo recordar los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero con el tiempo, ví que todo era una mentira, el solo me utilizó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward ****POV**** Capitulo 2**

Siete años de sufrimiento, dolor y desgracia, había recibido como castigo por dejar a Lauren Mallory entrar a mi casa para que dejara el molde para gelatina que le había prestado mi madre a la Sra. Mallory.

Parecía muerto en vida. Desde que se fue ella, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, se llevo mi corazón consigo.

**Siete años atrás.**

_El día que se fue, inmediatamente, fui a la casa de Jessica Stanley para saber el paradero de Bella. Obviamente, Jessica sabía donde se encontraba, ya que fue ella quien la llevo al aeropuerto._

_Salí del auto como alma que llevaba el diablo, y toque la puerta varias veces. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Jessica ceñuda._

_-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió, desviando la mirada._

_-Quiero que me digas, donde esta Bella.- conteste serio._

_-¿Y porque piensas que yo se donde se encuentra?- volvió su mirada hacia a mi, con cara amenazante._

_-Ella subió a tu auto __cuando salio de mi casa._

_-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo te diré donde se encuentra?- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_-¿Así que sabes donde se encuentra, he?_

_-Ni aunque lo supiera, no te diría donde esta._

_-Entonces, iré con su padre y preguntare por su paradero.-amenace_

_-Haz lo que te plazca._

_Y si __más, me adentre a mi auto, y conducí a toda velocidad hacia la casa del Jefe Swan._

_-Jefe Swan, necesito saber donde esta Bella.- grite, llevaba media hora parado frente a la puerta, y el Jefe Swan no me quería abrir._

_-Por favor…-suplique_

_De pronto, se escucha la puerta abrir, y aparece el jefe Swan, con los ojos rojos._

_-¿Qué demonios quieres?-su voz se escucho ronca_

_-Dígame donde se encuentra Bella, se lo suplico._

_-Ella no quiere ser hallada, no quiere que ni te le acerques y mucho menos, que sepas donde se fue. Suficiente daño le haz hecho a mi hija como para que la vuelvas a lastimar.- y lanzo al suelo, un papelito que había sostenido en la mano._

_Cuando cerro la puerta de golpe, me incline a recoger el papelito y lo siguiente que decía me dejo helado:_

_Papá_

_Perdóname por la inesperada escapada. Era necesario irme. Necesito despejarme y rehacer mi vida, que no sea con mi madre o contigo, ya que se que Edward me encontraría, y no quisiera enfrentarme a él._

_Se que por medio de una nota no se escribe el tipo de información que necesito darte, así que, cuando llegue a mi destino, te diré donde viviré, el numero de teléfono, y la gran noticia que necesito darte; y espero que de todo corazón, no te enfades conmigo ni con Edward._

_Con cariño Bella._

_Arrugue la hoja en mi mano y la lancé a un lado._

_Si Bella no quería que la encontrara, así seria. Yo también reharía mi vida, aunque tuviera que sufrir para poder salir adelante._

_La primera semana, fue duro para mí no poder tener en mis brazos a mi ángel personal. El primer mes, se me hizo una eternidad, el no poder escuchar su musical voz, me destrozaba poco a poco. El primer año, me sentía muerto en vida, el no poder verla, sentirla a mi lado, en mis brazos, me hacia el hombre más desdichado del mundo._

_Los últimos meses que quedaban para terminar el instituto, Jessica siempre me lanzaba miradas asesinas, y siempre que pasaba a un lado de ella, simplemente me ignoraba. Cuando Jessica mencionaba el nombre de Bella, tenía la urgencia de hacer un millón de preguntas, pero mas sin embargo, me resistía, Bella quería una vida lejos de mí._

_Terminando el instituto, me ofrecieron una beca en la Universidad de Alaska; enseguida acepte, con el propósito de poder olvidar a Bella, aunque sea lejos de aquel lugar que tanto me recordaba a ella._

_En aquella Universidad, conocí a una muchacha llamada Tanya Denali. Su cabello era de color rubio con ligeros rallitos color rojo/anaranjado, ojos color grises, facciones finas, estatura media y con una similar personalidad de mi Bella…_

_Tanya podría no ser Bella, pero me recordaba tanto a ella, que por esa simple razón, le pedí que fuera mi novia._

_A Tanya le gusta leer clásicos, escuchar música clásica y era un poco terca, igual que Bella._

_Tanya ya había terminado la universidad, porque eligió una carrera mas corta que la mía._

_Había pensado en terminar con ella una vez que se graduara, pero cuando comencé a hacer mis prácticas en un hospital, resulto que en ese hospital trabajaba el padre de Tanya, Eleazar Denali._

**Presente**

Y es así como llevamos cinco años de novios; aun no me animaba en pedirle matrimonio, porque no me sentía seguro en proponérselo.

-Edward, necesito ir al supermercado, ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Tanya.

Ahora, estaba en Phoenix, Arizona. Tanya vendría a vivir aquí, al igual que sus padres y hermanas. Yo por otra parte, pedí que me transfirieran de Alaska a Phoenix, ya que el que me aplicaba las prácticas en el hospital era Eleazar.

Salimos de la casa de los padres de Tanya, que es donde van a vivir ella y sus hermanas y nos dirigimos al supermercado más cerca de aquella casa.

-¿Quieres quedarte dentro del auto o me acompañaras?- pregunto Tanya una vez que llegamos al supermercado.

-Te acompaño.- conteste.

-Edward, ¿tu puedes ir por el café?- pregunto un poco apenada.

-Claro.

-Yo iré por las galletas ya que Kate se acabo las galletas que tenía en la alacena.- comenzó a reír disimuladamente.- te espero en las cajas para pagar.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, buscando el café.

Cerca del pasillo seis, pude divisar la figura de Tanya, charlando muy animadamente con una persona que no pude identificar; solo pude notar que tenía el cabello de un color muy familiar, color marrón, que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y era de estatura media, un poco mas baja que Tanya, portaba unos vaqueros desgastados, una blusa color verde y una zapatillas bajas.

Una vez que terminaron de charlar, la chica con quien hablaba Tanya, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a mover el carrito. Lo mas extraño fue, que al ver a esa joven de perfil, me recordó a alguien…

-¡Oh!, aquí estas. Ya tengo las galletas.- es fue Tanya, mostrándome el paquete de galletas.

-Y yo el café.- le mostré el frasco de café.

Pagamos las galletas y el café y nos dirigimos a casa de los Denali.

-¿Quién era la persona con la que hablabas en el supermercado?- pregunte de repente, mientras manejaba.

-Me encontré con una prima política, ella vive con mis tíos Carlisle y Esme Culle, junto con sus hijos Jasper y Rosalie.- contesto.- se llama Isabella.

Me quede en shock

-¿I…Isabe…lla?-logre articular

-Sí.

En todo lo que restaba del trayecto a la casa de los Denali, no pude articular palabra alguna.

¿Seria _mi_ Isabella de la que estará hablando Tanya?, podría ser… ¿o talvez no?

-El sábado iremos al aniversario de mis tíos.- anuncio Tanya.- ya le dije a Bella que irían con nosotros tres personas mas.- volví a quedarme en shock

-¿B…Be…lla?- tartamudee

-A mi prima Isabella no le gusta que le digan Isabella.- se río.- prefiere que le digan Bella.

-Llegamos.- anuncie, no quería seguir escuchando el nombre de _ella_.

-Papá, mamá, ¡acabo de ver a Bella en el supermercado!- grito Tanya, entrando por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿De verdad?, ya quiero verla y también a Renesmee, ¡esa niña es todo un amor! - decía Kate, bajando las escaleras.

-¡Kate, no grites tanto, estoy tratando de relajarme!- esa era Irina gritando desde el piso superior.

-¡Ahora, la que grita eres tu!- espeto Kate.

-¡No es verdad!- decía Irina.

-Chicas, tenemos visitas, tengan un poco mas de respeto.- las reprendió Carmen.

-¡Lo sentimos!- ambas gritaron.

-¿Y como te ha ido Edward?, ¿ya tienes donde vivir?- pregunto Carmen, mientras que Tanya iba a la cocina con Kate.

-Sí, en un departamento, en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del hospital.- conteste.

-Que gusto me da.- sonrío.- ¿Tanya ya te comento lo del sábado?

Asentí.

-También vendrán Garret y Laurent.-agrego antes de irse al piso superior.

Tanya salio de la cocina, con un plato lleno de galletas.

-¡Más vale que no se acerquen a estas galletas!-grito Tanya acercándose a las escaleras.- ¡Y me refiero a ti Kate!- amenazo, mirando en direccion de Kate, quien salía de la cocina con un tazón lleno de galletas. Yo reí disimuladamente.

-No te pongas así por unas galletas.- le dije

-Pero son mis favoritas y Kate siempre se las termina- dijo Tanya haciendo un puchero.

Nos acercamos al sofá de dos ocupantes que se encontraba en la sala de estar, y nos sentamos.

En la siguientes dos horas, estuvimos bromeando, charlando y hasta hubo guerra de galletas; Tanya contra Kate.

-Acabo de comprar las galletas y ya nos las acabamos.- dijo Tanya viendo tristemente la caja bacía de galletas.

-Ni modo.- esa fue Kate, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me despedí de los Denali y me dirigí a mi departamento.

Todo el camino a mi departamento, me estuve preguntando_"¿Seria Bella la prima política de Tanya?"_ una y otra vez.

No lo creo, Bella pudo que haya vivido casi toda su vida en Phoenix, pero ella se mudo a Forks cuando apenas comenzábamos el primer año de instituto; su madre, se caso de nuevo y como su nuevo esposo viajaba mucho, Bella vino a vivir a Forks; según lo que me había dicho ella. Nunca me menciono que alguno de sus padres tuviera hermanos, ni mucho menos, que tuviera familia en Phoenix.

"_No, no es mi Bella"_me dije a mi mismo.

Estacione mi Volvo en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento. Enseguida llegue a mi piso y me adentre al departamento y me tumbé al sofá, observando la foto que tenia de _ella_ en la mesita de centro.

"_Nunca podré olvidarte…"_ pensé, antes de quedarme dormido en el sofá esa noche.

El viernes, estuve casi todo el día en el hospital. Casi no me di cuenta cuando anocheció, pero como podría notarlo cuando justamente esta mañana, la sala de urgencia se lleno por completo.

Había sucedido un incendio en un restaurante. Hubo algunos con quemaduras de un grado, otros con desmayos, otros con golpes, intoxicaciones, etc. Milagrosamente, no hubo muertos, solo heridos. Y como buen aprendiz, estuve de aquí y haya con Eleazar, colaborando con los pacientes.

-Tomate un descanso, muchacho. Has hecho mucho por hoy.- me dijo Eleazar. Asentí.

-¡Eleazar!, ten invito un café, este accidente nos agotó mucho.- dijo un señor de no mas de cincuenta años. Su cabello era de color rubio con unas canas ligeramente visibles y a decir verdad, el señor conservaba una condición física estupenda.

-¡Claro!, solo déjame presentarte a Edward.- dijo Eleazar.- Carlisle, este es mi yerno Edward Masen, Edward, el es Carlisle Cullen, hermano de mi esposa.- nos presento Eleazar. Carlisle se volteo a verme, y pude jurar que quedo en shock

-Mucho gusto señor.- extendí mi mano.

-El gusto es mío.- estrecho su mano con la mía.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la cafeteria del hospital y no sentamos en una de las mesas después de haber comprado el café.

-Y cuentame Edward, ¿Cómo conociste a Eleazar?- pregunto Carlisle

-En el hospital que mi asignaron para hacer las practicas de la Universidad de Alaska.-Conteste.

Carlisle le dio un sorbo a su café, y luego pregunto:

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?- inquirió.

-Como Eleazar era quien me aplicaba las practicas en Alaska, decidi venir a aquí, ya que él es el mejor.- conteste.

-Y no lo dudo.- aseguro Carlisle.

-Pero, también Carlisle es muy buen doctor.- replico Eleazar.

-Y no lo dudo.- utilice las mismas palabras que Carlisle.

-¡Vaya!, miren la hora, se me hace tarde para ir con Jasper.- Exclamo Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto Eleazar

-Él y Emmett se quedaron solos con Renesmee, ya que las chicas, incluyendo a mi esposa, salieron de compras.-hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Jasper no le tocaba venir hoy al hospital?- pregunto Eleazar.

-Hoy tiene día libre, por lo tanto, las chicas aprovecharon para ir de compras, mientras que Jasper y Emmett cuidan de la pobre Renesmee.- Carlisle se puso de pie, agarro su maletín negro y su bata blanca.- Nos vemos. Gusto en conocerte Edward.- se despido.

-¿Quienes son Jasper y Emmett?- le pregunte a Eleazar, una vez que se hubo marchado el doctor.

-Jasper es el hijo menor de Carlisle, quien trabaja en el área de psiquiatría y Emmett es el yerno de Carlisle.- contesto Eleazar.

Después de charlar un rato, Eleazar y yo nos marchamos de la cafeteria.

-Nos vemos Edward.- se despido Eleazar

-Hasta luego.- me despedí, saliendo del hospital y dirigiendo a mi Volvo.

-Vamos Edward, llegaremos tarde.- me decía Tanya, mientras conducía.

-Nos es mi culpa que justamente hoy, haya mucho tráfico.

Hoy era sábado; era de noche y Tanya y yo íbamos camino a la casa de sus tíos, donde se celebraría el aniversario de ellos. Por otra parte, Carmen y Eleazar, se fueron en el auto de Eleazar, Irina y Kate, se fueron con sus respectivos novios, Laurent y Garret.

-Es ahí.- me indico Tanya.

La casa estaba un poco retirada de la ciudad. Era una casa bastante grande, era de color blanco con tres pisos. La parte delantera de la casa, tenía un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y estaba iluminada con la tenue luz que salía de la ventana de la casa.

Aparque mi Volvo y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Tanya toco el timbre y enseguida la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hola!, que gusto que estén aquí, pasen por favor.- nos saludo una joven de baja estatura con el cabello corto color negro, con las puntas del cabello apuntando a diferentes direcciones, portaba un vestido color rojo, que resaltaba su delicada figura de una bailarina de porcelana.

-Hola Alice, te presento a Edward.- dijo Tanya.- Edward, ella es Alice, la prometida de Jasper, mi primo.- Alice extendió su mano y yo la estreche.

-Alice Brandon, encantada.- saludo.

-Edward Masen.- Alice nos guío por la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero.

-Siéntanse como en su casa.- y se marcho Alice al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

El patio trasero estaba iluminado de una gran cantidad de lámparas en forma de globo color celeste y rosa, que colgaban de unas cuerdas, las mesas y sillas estaban forradas de color blanco, y con un arreglo en cada mesa, de diferente diseño cada arreglo, había una gran mesa con variación de comida en la parte de la entrada, cerca de la mesa central, donde se suponía que ahí se sentarían los celebrados; había música en vivo y muchos niños jugando en los alrededores.

-Te presentare primero con mis tíos y después con mis primos, ¿sí?- pregunto Tanya. Yo asentí.

Nos acercamos a una pareja que estaba pasando por las mesas saludando a sus invitados.

-Esme, Carlisle, les quiero presentar a mi novio Edward.- la mujer se quedo helada al verme, se giro para pero a esposo y él asintió, respondiendo a su pregunta muda.

-Mucho gusto Señores Cullen y felicidades.- salude, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío Edward, Carlisle me hablo de ti.

-¿Ya conocías a Carlisle, Edward?- inquirió Tanya.

-Claro que nos conocemos, Edward hace sus prácticas en el hospital donde trabajo.- contesto Carlisle.

-Bueno, nos vamos a saludar a mis primos. Nos vemos luego tíos.- se despido Tanya, arrastrándome hacia una mesa donde había ocho personas charlando animadamente.

-¡Hola!- saludo Tanya efusivamente.

Todos voltearon a ver en dirección de Tanya, a excepción de una persona, que estaba de espaldas. Enseguida pude identificar que era una mujer quien estaba de espaldas, ya que tenía el cabello color marrón, recogido en una media cola.

-Hola Tanya.- saludo una rubia de ojos color gris, quien estaba alado de un grandote de cabello corto y rizado.

-Miren, les presento a mi novio, Edward Masen.- en cuando Tanya pronuncio mi nombre, la joven que estaba de espaldas, enseguida volteo.

Me quede en shock al verla… era _ella_, realmente lo era. Era _mi_ Bella_._

Su cara se torno a un tono pálido, y enseguida, el joven que se encontraba al lado de ella, la miro preocupado, tomándola por el brazo.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Miren, les presento a mi novio, Edward Masen.- en cuando Tanya pronuncio mi nombre, la joven que estaba de espaldas, enseguida volteo._

_Me quede en shock al verla… era __ella__, realmente lo era. Era __mi__ Bella__._

_Su cara se torno a un tono pálido, y enseguida, el joven que se encontraba al lado de ella, la miro preocupado, tomándola por el brazo._

**Bella POV**

Al escuchar ese nombre, me paralice.

Me volví para comprobar que no era una alucinación, pero cuando lo vi, me quede pálida. En verdad era él.

Alec me tomo por el brazo al notar lo pálida que me veía.

-Si me disculpan, necesito ir al tocador.-dije levándome de mi asiento. Necesitaba estar lejos de ahí.

Cruce todo el patio tan rápido como mis pies, o más bien, como los tacones me lo permitieron.

Él no podría estar aquí. Es imposible. Seguro es una mala jugada de mi imaginación.

Llegue a la cocina y enseguida me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador, poniendo mis codos sobre la mesa y recargando mi cabeza en mis manos.

-¿Bella?- escuche alguien llamarme. No conteste.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- volvieron a hablar.

-¡Oh!, aquí estas.- se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y rápidamente, me tomaron por el hombro.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así de pronto?- me pregunto Alec, sentándose a un lado de mí.

-Él esta aquí - fue lo único que dije.

-¿Quién?- inquirió.

-El padre de Renesmee.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Alec

-Edward…- susurre.

-¿Edward es el padre de Renesmee?- pregunto.

Yo solo asentí. -En cuanto lo sepa, no se que haré.- tape mi cara con ambas manos.

-Yo estaré a tu lado cuando pase - me aseguro Alec.

-Gracias - lo abrace y enseguida él me devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde anteriormente nos encontrábamos. Antes de sentarnos, me cerciore de que Edward no estuviera en la mesa.

En la mesa se encontraban: Leah y Jacob a mi izquierda, seguidos de Emmett y Rosalie, a la izquierda de Rosalie se encontraban Jane, hermana de Alec y el esposo de Jane, Felix; por ultimo, se encontraba Alec a un lado de Felix y a mi derecha.

-¿Qué sucedió Bella?, te veías pálida cuando te dirigiste al tocador.- menciono Jane, cuando me acababa de sentar.

-No fue nada, te lo aseguro.- mentí.

Alrededor de las doce y media de la noche, habían parejas bailando en el centro del patio. Los niños jugaban en los alrededores y pude divisar a Renesmee jugando con el pequeño Jake, Nahuel y Bree; éstos dos últimos hijos de Jane y Felix.

Me dirige donde se encontraba Renesmee.

-Cariño, es hora de que vayas a dormir.- le dije, acuclillándome para ponerme a su altura.

-Un ratito más mami, quiero jugar con Jake y los demás.- me rogó haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice.

-Renesmee.- dije seria. Mi hija puso cara suplicante.

-Ya paso tu hora de dormir- trate de convencerla.

-Hazle caso a tu mamá, pequeña.- escuche la voz de Alec a mis espaldas. No me había percatado de su presencia.

-Está bien.- dijo por fin, una Renesmee rendida.

Renesmee se despidió de sus amigos con cara de tristeza por ya no poder jugar con ellos un poco más.

Alec cargo a Renesmee entre sus brazos y después, los tres juntos nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, cruzando la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir por estas hasta llegar a la habitación de Renesmee.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de su habitación, Renesmee salto de los brazos de Alec hacia el suelo, corriendo literalmente hacia una bicicleta que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa que me tenias, Alec?- pregunto una Renesmee emocionada.

-¡Claro!, te lo prometí desde hace un mes, ¿No es así?

Renesmee asintió.

-¡Gracias Alec!- mi pequeña se abalanzo sobre Alec, abrazándolo.

-De nada, pequeña- Alec le sonrío, abrazándola aun más.

-Bueno, ahora, tenemos que ponerte tu pijama y a dormir señorita – anuncie.

-¡Sí!- Renesmee se deshizo del abrazo con Alec y se dirigió a su armario, sacando su pijama del segundo cajón de abajo para arriba.

Una vez que Renesmee se puso su pijama y de cerciorarme de que durmiera, Alec y yo salimos de su habitación.

-No tenías que hacerlo, ella tiene su propia bicicleta.- mencione mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

-Pero su bicicleta tiene llantitas de seguridad y además es chica para su estatura – replico Alec.

-Lo aceptare, si me lo descuentas de mi paga

-Es un regalo para Renesmee, no para ti – replico de nuevo.

-Solo por esta vez, te dejare ganar- lo amenace.

-¡Que miedo me da!- fingió terror.

-¡Deberías!- lo mire amenazante.

Al regresar al patio trasero, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban bailando antes de irnos al interior de la casa, ya no estaban; solo cuatro parejas seguían bailando; entre ellas, Tanya y Edward. Mi estomago se revolvió al verlos bailar juntos. Alec me miro preocupado nuevamente, y él siguió mi mirada. Me tomo por el brazo y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la mesa donde pasamos casi toda la noche.

-Estos enanos ya se cansaron, ¿cierto?- pregunto Alec, admirando a sus sobrinos dormidos; Bree en el regazo de su madre y Nahuel ocupando nuestras sillas.

-Y no son los únicos.- añadió Leah, bostezando, mientras que Jacob cabeceaba sentado en su asiento y el pequeño Jake dormía en el regazo de su padre.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.- anuncio Leah, despertando a su marido y a su hijo.- y yo conduciré.

-También tenemos que irnos.- dijo Felix poniéndose de pie, cargando a Bree, mientras que Jane despertaba a Nahuel.

-También tengo que irme, nos vemos el lunes en la editorial Bella- se despidió Alec.

Yo trabajaba como recepcioncita en la editorial Vulturi, pero un día, mientras escribía una novela en mi ordenador portátil, Alec se percato sobre lo que hacia, así que se ofreció a leerlo y desde entonces, me pide que le muestre las novelas que escribo, para así poder publicarlas.

Acompañe a mis amigos a despedirse de mis tíos y primos.

Pude divisar en la pista improvisada de baile, a Rosalie y Emmett bailando, también a Alice y a Jasper, a mi prima Kate e Irina con sus parejas y a Tanya con su padre, también bailando. Me extraño no ver a Edward bailar con ella.

Una vez que se hubo ido la mayoría de los invitados, me adentre a la casa.

Estaba caminando hacia las escaleras, cuando, una mano me sostuvo firmemente el brazo, haciendo que volteara por instinto.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Edward sin soltarme.

-Suéltame- exigí

-Tienes que darme algunas explicaciones- artículo, forzando más el agarre.

-Me estas lastimando- mascullé entre dientes. Entonces él me soltó.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- inquirí.

-De lo que paso hace siete años, de porque te fuiste, el porque no querías que te encontrara…

-¡Edward!- hablo Tanya, acercándose a nosotros.- Debemos irnos- Tanya lo agarro por el ante brazo- Nos vemos Bella- se despidió Tanya.

-Que tengas un buen viaje a Alaska- desee, sabiendo que ella y su familia tendría que regresar a Alaska después de la fiesta. Milagrosamente, también se iría Edward.

-¡Oh!, ¿no te lo menciono Carlisle? A mi padre lo transfirieron de Alaska a Phoenix. Eso significa que viviremos aquí.- sonrío Tanya alegremente.

Oh, oh… ¿eso significa que también Edward se quedara?….

Cuando Edward pasó a mi lado, logre escuchar lo que susurro en mi oído. _"Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre lo sucedido de hace años"._

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando en la cocina, menos Renesmee, quien dormía placidamente en su cama.

-¡Por fin, _La Bella Durmiente_ se a despertado!- exclamo Emmett, esposo de Rosalie, quien vivía con nosotros, ya que Rosalie y Emmett rechazaron el que los padres de ambos compraran una casa donde vivir.

-No te burles. Tuve una pésima noche- me queje.

-No tendrá que ver con ese tal Edward, quien se párese mucho a Renesmee- canto Rosalie.

-¿Cómo lo su…- ni siquiera pude terminar la oración, cuando Esme hablo.

-Bella, cualquiera pude notar que Edward es igual a Renesmee. Solo que Edward ni siquiera vio a su propia hija.

-Gracias a Dios…-murmure más para mí.

-Deberías decírselo- aconsejo Jasper.

-Cuando quise hacerlo, me decepcionó. Ahora tiene novia y eso era lo que quería; no ser un estorbo en su vida con una hija de por medio.

-Él tiene derecho a saberlo, Bella- objeto Carlisle.

-Si, lo sé. Solo denme tiempo para asimilar la situación. Todo esto ha pasado repentinamente. Gracias a Dios, Edward se ira a Alaska y Tanya y su familia se queda.

-No estés tan segura Bella. El otro día, ví a Edward en el hospital donde trabajo, y él esta haciendo sus prácticas ahí- Contesto Carlisle

-Eso significa que se quedara aquí en Phoenix- concluyo Jasper.

Me petrifique… Edward tenía razón respecto a que teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar…

Terminando de desayunar, Rosalie y Emmett salieron a quien sabe donde, Esme fue a arreglar su jardín, Carlisle y Jasper se fueron al hospital y Alice, Renesmee y yo estábamos en la sala viendo _Toy Story 2_

-¿Qué tal, si vamos de compras?- pregunto una entusiasmada Alice.

-¡Sí!- fue lo que contesto mi hija.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- y antes de que pudiera pronunciar un "no", Alice me arrastraba literalmente, hacia su porshe amarillo, con mi hija detrás siguiéndonos.

Como era domingo, hoy tenia día libre en la editorial. Asi que era una perfecta oportunidad para Alice, a pesar de que el viernes nos arrastro a Rosalie, Esme y a mí al centro comercial mientras que Jasper y Emmett se ocupaban de Renesmee.

Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al centro comercial. Tan rápido como llegamos a la entrada, enseguida Alice se entretuvo con la ropa para niñas, cosa que no era de extrañarse ya que siempre pasaba eso cuando Renesmee nos acompañaba de compras. Por otra parte, mi hija y yo, nos fuimos a la sección de juguetes; Renesmee quería un piano eléctrico que se encontraba en la repisa de cristal, frente al local. El piano electrico era perfecto para Renesmee, ya que era de un tamaño considerable para una niña de seis años.

-Te comprare ese piano para tu cumpleaños, Renesmee- dijo Alice detrás de nosotras.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos de Renesmee brillaron.

-Sí.- afirmo Alice.

-Gracias tía Alice.

Una vez que terminamos con las compras, que en mi opinión, era una tortura para mi; nos fuimos a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida.

Alice fue a apartar una mesa, mientras que Renesmee me ayudaba con la comida.

-Renesmee, ¿Por qué no vas con la tía Alice y la acompañas?- le pregunte a mi hija, quien traia un vaso de vidrio en manos.

-Sí.- contesto ella, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraba Alice.

-Aaaah- se escucho un grito.

-¡Renesmee!- escuche a Alice gritar a lo lejos.

Enseguida voltee. Me encontré a Alice acuclillada cerca de Renesmee que se encontraba tirada en el suelo con sangre en sus manos.

Enseguida me dirigí hacia ellas, con la bandeja de comida en manos, dejándola en la mesa y acuclillándome.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte a Alice

-Se cayo, y el vaso se rompió en sus manos.

-Hay que llevarla rápido al hospital.- dije desesperadamente.

-Esta bien, tu lleva a Renesmee mientras yo llevo la comida para que me la envuelvan para llevar- me entrego las llaves de su auto y salí enseguida para el aparcamiento.

-Mami, me duele- lloraba mi niña.

-Tía Alice ya casi llega.- le conteste a mi hija, mientras Alice conducía como loca por toda la ciudad.

-¡Llegamos!- anuncio Alice, dejándonos a Renesmee y a mi en la entrada de la sala de urgencias del hospital.

-¿El Doc. Cullen?-le pregunte a una enfermera que se encontraba por ahí.

-Esta haciendo una cirugía, quien lo bus…- la enfermera abrió los ojos como platos al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Renesmee.

-Soy su sobrina, mi hija acaba de tener un accidente- conteste

-Enseguida la atienden, pero antes, debe llenar unos papeles.

-Lo que sea necesario para que atiendan a mi hija.

Con mi hija en brazos, seguí a la enfermera hacia recepción.

-Pequeña, quédate aquí, mientras yo lleno los papeles- le dije a mi hija.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuido- dijo Alice, acercándose a nosotras

Fui donde la enfermera y comencé a dar los datos necesarios.

-Bien, en un momento los atienden.

-¡Mamá, me duele!- casi grito Renesmee.

-Cálmate cariño- casi suplique

-Duele mucho mami- sus lágrimas salían y salían de sus ojos. Me partía el corazón verla así.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién es la paciente?- pregunto una aterciopelada voz.

Alcé la mirada, para ver si nuevamente no era una alucinación; para lo que me mala suerte, no era una alucinación, era Edward Masen parado frente a nosotras.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Renesmee Swan?- pregunto al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

-yo…- murmuro mi pequeña cabizbaja.

-¿y que te sucedió pequeña?- pregunto Edward

-Se cayó con un vaso de vidrio en manos- contesto Alice al notar que no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Okay, la llevare a una camilla y luego desinfectaremos las heridas- dijo Edward cargando a Renesmee y con Alice y yo siguiéndolos por detrás.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes pequeña?- pregunto Edward

-Seis, dentro de dos semanas cumpliré siete- trato de sonreír, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Y como se llaman tus padres?- siguió preguntando Edward.

-Mi mamá se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella- hubo un silencio incomodo

-¿Y tu papá?- insistió Edward.

-No lo sé- contesto Renesmee agachando la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me pregunto Edward una vez que termino con Renesmee.

Asentí, sabiendo el interrogatorio que me esperaba.

-¿Quién es el padre de Renesmee?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-De quien más, si no tu. Es obvio el parecido- conteste

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste hace años?

-¿Esperabas que te lo dijeras después de haberte visto besuquearte con Lauren Mallory?- espete

-¡Eso fue un mal entendido!

-¡Claro que no!, tu solo me usaste, me humillaste y yo de estúpida caí en tu red

-Eso no es cierto, yo te amaba

-Me amabas, tiempo pasado. Ahora sales con mi prima.

-Te sigo amando después de tantos años…

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas ^^, espero que les guste.**

**Tratare de subir el próximo cap el sábado. Y les aviso que saldré de vacaciones [no se que día] así que no se preocupen si no subo cap, haré todo lo posible para actualizar antes de irme.**

**Escriban sus reviews, son importantes para mi.**

**Chaito ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- pregunte indignada.

-Es verdad

-Si así fuera, no estarías saliendo con mi prima, la cual es rubia y según tu, no te gustan las rubias- espete.

-Tiene algunos reflejos rojizos, eso no cuenta- se defendió.

-¡Pero al fin y al cabo, rubia!- escupí.

Edward iba a replicar, cuando se oyó que me llamaban.

-Bella, Renesmee pregunta por ti- dijo mi amiga Alice, saliendo detrás de la cortina.

-Ya voy- conteste y me dirigí donde Renesmee, con Edward pisándome los talones.

Detrás de aquella cortina, se encontraba una Renesmee sentada en una camilla de hospital. Ella observaba sus manos ya vendadas.

En cuanto me vio, enseguida sonrío.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?- pregunte, sentándome junto a ella en la camilla.

-Algo rara, mi mano derecha fue la más dañada. No podré escribir en clase mañana- contesto con voz triste.

-Lo lamento cariño, no debí darte ese vaso.

-No fue tu culpa, mami. Fue mi culpa, el piso estaba mojado y no me di cuenta.

-Pero aun así, tu mano derecha no estaría así si no te hubiera dado el vaso.

Edward nos observaba desde una distancia considerable, pero aun así, pude notar como su cara estaba llena de ternura y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Se veía adorable así.

Edward río entre dientes. Renesmee dirigió su mirada a Edward, viéndolo extrañada.

-Sigues siendo la misma terca de siempre- dijo Edward, acercándose.

-¿Se conocen?- volteo a verme Renesmee.

-Tu mamá y yo estudiábamos en el mismo instituto- contesto Edward.

-Así que son amigos- sonrío Renesmee

-No exactamente…- murmure

-Nos conocemos de hace años- contesto Edward.

-¿Y tienes novia?- pregunto Renesmee.

-¡Renesmee!- reprendí.

-Pues si no es así, mi mami esta disponible- siguió mi hija.

-Discúlpala, Edward. Ha estado mucho tiempo con Alice y creo que se le ha pegado un poco lo entrometida.- Edward solo río entre dientes.

-No te preocupes. Así suelen ser los niños.

-Pero no los niños de seis años

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir a ver a mi tío Jasper?- pregunto Renesmee.

-Claro, vámonos- le dije, ayudándola a bajar de la camilla- Gracias Edward- y me fui.

-¿Como estas Renesmee?- pregunto Alice.

-¡Mucho mejor!, el Doctor Masen me curo sin dolor- dijo mi hija, alegremente.

-Vamos a ver a Jasper, ¿Nos acompañas?-le pregunte a Alice.

-Acabo de venir de ahí. Y a decir verdad, esta muy ocupado.

-Okay…

**Edward POV**

No podía creer que tenía una hija. Una hija de Bella y mía.

Esa era la noticia más maravillosa que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Tengo una hija con la mujer que amaba y eso es lo mejor que pude haber pedido.

El pequeño problema era que después de siete años sin saber de Bella y mi hija, yo ahora tengo novia y lo peor de todo, era que mi novia resultaba ser prima política de Bella. Que ironía ¿no?

Aun me seguía sorprendiendo era que Bella seguía siendo la misma terca de siempre. Lo mas extraño que note, era que a pesar que Renesmee haya tenido las manos ensangrentadas, Bella no se había desmayado, cosa que le pasaba cada vez que percibía el olor a sangre.

El resto de la tarde estuve pensando en lo que había pasado hace siete años. El porque Bella tomo una decisión tan repentina de irse, el porque no quiso hablar conmigo antes, el porque su repentina posibilidad de que yo la había utilizado. Ahora que me doy cuenta, todo ese cambio de humor pudo haber sido por el embarazo.

-Edward, que sorpresa verte por aquí. Pensé que hoy era tu día libre- comento Carlisle Cullen, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Si, lo era, pero tenía que ordenar algunos papeles del traslado de hospital y Universidad, solo que surgió algo urgente y como no había más doctores disponibles, una enfermera me llamo para atender a un paciente.- conteste.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando el Carlisle me llama.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo sobre mi sobrina- dijo

Abrí los ojos como plato. ¿Carlisle Cullen sabia sobre lo que hubo entre Bella y yo?, ¿Sabía que Renesmee es mi hija?

Solo asentí, y lo seguí a la cafetería del hospital.

-¿Y de que quería hablar Sr. Cullen?- pregunte, una vez que nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Dime Carlisle- replico

-Okay, Carlisle

-Te preguntaras porque quería hablar contigo sobre mi sobrina- yo asentí.

-La razón es por que quiero que Renesmee sepa quien es su padre, solo se que Bella no tendrá suficiente valor para decírselo- solo asentí, dando a entender que siguiera- Quiero que trates de hablar con Bella sobre el tema.

-Lo he intentado, solo que Bella trata de evadir el tema.

-Solo te pido que trates de convencer a la cabeza dura de mi sobrina- Carlisle se levanto de su asiento y agarro su maletín- Tal vez esto te sirva de algo- extendió un papelito doblado hacia mi y me lo entrego.

Abrí el papelito. Tenía escrita la dirección del trabajo de Bella y de la escuela de Renesmee, también el número de la casa de los Cullen y del teléfono móvil de Bella y el horario del trabajo de Bella y de la escuela de Renesmee.

El lunes estuve toda la mañana en el hospital atendiendo pacientes en urgencias, el área donde me asignaron. Ansiaba que fueran las tres de la tarde para poder ir a la escuela de Renesmee, ya que Bella salía a las tres y media de la tarde.

Una vez dadas las tres de la tarde, salí del hospital y me dirigí a la escuela de Renesmee.

Estaba parado en la acera de la escuela, viendo como los niños salían por la puerta de la escuela. Cerca de la puerta pude identifica a una niña con rizos cobrizos, platicando con un niño de cabello corto color negro de tez bronceada.

Me acerque a donde se encontraba Renesmee- Hola pequeña- la salude, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

Renesmee abrió los ojos como plato y después sonrío- Hola Doc. Masen- sonrío.

-¿Como has estado?- pregunte

-Bien, a excepción de que no puede escribir con mi mano derecha.

-Puedes escribir con la izquierda

-Ya lo he intentado, pero parecen garabatos lo que escribo- se quejo

-Pronto podrás escribir con tu mano derecha- prometí

-Eso espero, me es imposible escribir con una mano que solo escribe garabatos- hizo un puchero

-¡Jake!- escuche a lo lejos

-Nos vemos Nessie, ya llegaron por mi- se despidió el niño de tez bronceada. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que aun seguía con nosotros.

-Nos vemos Jake- se despidió Renesmee.

-Así que Nessie- comente

-Así me llama Jake- se sonrojo. Se parecía mucho a Bella.

-¿Te párese si comemos un helado?- pregunte

-Tengo que esperar a que mi mamá venga

-¿Y si le llamo diciéndole que fuimos a comer un helado?- sugerí

-Bien

Rápidamente, marque el número de Bella.

_-¿Hola?-_se escucho su voz angelical del otro lado de la línea.

-Bella, habla Edward. Solo quería decirte que Renesmee y yo fuimos a comer un helado

-_¡¿Que tu fuite a donde con mi hija?_

-Bella ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo- reí

-_No te puedes llevar a mi hija así como así._

-También es mi hija- dije en voz baja.

-Esta bien, te veo en la heladería que esta a una cuadra de la escuela- suspiro, eso significaba que había ganado.

Colgué el móvil- Tu mamá nos alcanzara en la heladería- me dirigí a Renesmee.

-¡Bien!

Caminamos hasta la heladería.

-¿De que sabor quieres tu helado Renesmee?- pregunte

- ¡De chocolate!

-Déme uno de chocolate y otro de fresa- pedí

Enseguida nos las dieron y nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas que se encontraba dentro del local.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre completo Renesmee?- pregunte. Quería comenzar a conocer a mi hija.

-Renesmee Carlie Swan- contesto

-Me comentaste ayer que en dos semanas cumplías años ¿Qué día cumples años?

-El diez de septiembre- me sorprendí ante su respuesta. Bella había dado a luz a los siete meses.

-Algún pasatiempo que tengas

-Leo libros y a veces toco el piano- nuevamente me sorprendí. Renesmee tocaba el piano como yo. Eso me hizo feliz.

-No me contestaste la pregunta que le hice ayer Doc. Masen- dijo Renesmee después de comer un bocado de su helado.

-¿Y cual era la pregunta?

-¿Tienes novia?- rió pícaramente

-He… si

-Que lastima, haría una bonita pareja con mi mami-dijo- supongo que tendré que decirle a Alec que siga intentando- se encogió de hombros.

Abrí los ojos como plato ¿Qué Alec siga intentando?, ¿Intentando que? Y sobre todo ¿Quien era Alec?

-¿Quien es Alec?- inquirí.

-Un amigo de mamá.

-¿A que te referías con que 'siguiera intentando'?-la mire ceñudo.

-Alec me ha comentado que convenciera a mamá de salir con él, pero yo le sugiero que vayamos los tres juntos-dijo dándole un bocado mas a su helado- Mamá no ha tenido ningún novio y yo quisiera tener un papá. Alec ha sido como un papá para mí. Siempre va a mis cumpleaños, me regala cosas y nos lleva a mamá y a mí al parque de diversiones- sonrió nostálgicamente.

Siete años sin saber de Bella y mi hija. Siete años de perderme su cumpleaños y sus risas. Siete años sin haberlas podido ver.

Ahora me maldigo internamente el no haber buscado a Bella.

Se escucho la campanilla de la puerta de entrada, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

-¡Mamá!- grito Renesmee, parándose arriba de su asiento.

Enseguida me volví, encontrándome con Bella.

-¡Renesmee, bájate del asiento!- la reprendió Bella.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- la salude.

-Bien- contesto en un tono frío. Eso me dolió- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, pequeña?- pregunto Bella dirigiéndose a Renesmee.

-Bien, Jake me acompaño en la hora de salida y en el almuerzo Bree y yo intercambiamos nuestros almuerzos mientras que Jake y Nahuel peleaba por que sabe que cosa.

-¿Por qué no me extraña que esos dos siempre peleen?

-Bree y yo tuvimos que separarlos- se rió Renesmee

-¿Quieres un helado Bella?- pregunte, me sentía fuera de lugar.

-No, gracias- contesto sin ni siquiera volteándome a ver.

-Vamos mamá. Un helado no te caerá mal- rogó Renesmee

-Esta bien.

-¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?- pregunte.

-De vainilla- contesto

Al terminar de comer nuestros helados, me ofrecí a llevar a Bella y a Renesmee a su casa.

-No te preocupes, yo traigo mi propio auto- contesto Bella.

-Entonces déjenme acompañarlas hasta su auto.

-Esta bien, pero no te vayas a burlar de mi pobre camioneta.- advirtió Bella.

-No lo haré- asegure.

Salimos del local y frente a este se encontraba una camioneta roja oxidada.

-¿Esta es tu camioneta?- pregunte con asombro

-No te burles. Era lo único que podía pagar.

-No me estoy burlando, solo estoy preguntando si esta es tu camioneta- me defendi.

-Si, si lo es ¿Contento?

-Lo estaría si me dejaran que las llevara a su casa.

-Lamentablemente yo no puedo cambiar de opinión, tengo mi propio vehiculo y no pienso abandonarlo.

-Vamos mamá, podemos decirle a tía Alice que venga por la camioneta cuando ella salga de su trabajo- rogó Renesmee

-Ya dije que no. Y vete metiendo al auto señorita.

-¡Bien!

-Nos vemos Edward.

Y se fueron.

Al día siguiente hice lo mismo que el lunes. Solo que esta vez, Bella llego antes que yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió ella

-Vine a ver a mi hija- en parta también para ver a Bella- Además, tenemos que hablar de algo.

-¿Sobre…?

-Decirle a Renesmee que yo soy su padre.

-¿Tu eres mi papá?- se escucho la voz de Renesmee a nuestro lado.

-Renesmee…-decía Bella.

-¿Tu eres mi papá?- volvió a preguntar

-Sí- afirme

Los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas y después salió corriendo.

-¡Renesmee!- grito Bella.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, se que es algo corto, pero mi imaginación no dio para mas .**

**Cuídense mucho y sigan leyendo y escribiendo sus reviews**

**Chau ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Bella y yo fuimos tras Renesmee.

Encontramos a Renesmee sentada en uno de los columpios del parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela. Inmediatamente, Bella y yo nos acercamos a ella.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué corriste así?- pregunto Bella, acuclillándose frente a Renesmee y yo poniéndome tras Bella.

Renesmee no contesto.

-¿Es cierto que el Dr. Masen es mi papá? - pregunto Renesmee, después de unos minutos.

Bella asintió.

Renesmee volvió su mirada a mi dirección. –Si es cierto… ¿Por qué siempre faltaste a todos mis cumpleaños?, ¿Por qué nunca viniste a mis recitales de piano? ¿Por qué siempre estabas de viaje? ¿Acaso no me querías papi?- sus ojos se mostraron llorosos al igual que los de Bella y los míos

-Renesmee…- no pude evitarlo. Me acerque a mi hija y la abrace con todo el cariño y amor que no le pude dar en sus primero años de vida. – Te quiero mi pequeña. Lamento no haber estado contigo estos años- Renesmee me devolvió el abrazo.

-Prométeme que no me dejaras papi- decía entre sollozos

-Lo prometo- '_prometo no dejarte a ni a ti, ni a tu madre' _pense.

**Bella POV**

Ver esa escena me hacia sentir triste.

Triste porque le negué a Edward a su hija estos años.

Triste por ser testigo de las veces que Renesmee lloraba diciendo que su padre no había venido a su cumpleaños porque no la quería.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?- pregunto Edward- ya casi dan las cuatro de la tarde y aun no hemos comido nada.

-No creo que sea necesario, Edward. Seguro que tú tienes un día muy ocupado con lo del hospital, la Universidad, Tanya…- me excuse.

Edward frunció el entrecejo –No tengo nada que hacer el resto de la tarde- dijo- así que podemos ir a comer a un restaurante. Yo invito

-¿Podemos mami?- me pregunto Renesmee con un puchero al estilo Alice Brandon

Suspire resignada. –Esta bien- odiaba que ese puchero me hiciera ceder tan fácilmente. _Espero que Edward nunca lo sepa._

Enseguida, los tres ya estábamos dentro del Volvo de Edward, camino hacia Mc Donald.

-¿Y tu cha… camioneta?- pregunto Edward de repente.

-Ayer fue la ultima vez que lo use- me miro de reojo- 'Muriel' se descompuso- Edward soltó una carajada al escuchar el nombre de la camioneta.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a tu auto?- pregunto incrédulo.

-No fui yo. Fue Emmett…- me cruce de brazos desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

-¿Y ya la fuiste a revisar?- pregunto.

-Rosalie lo reviso primero, luego Jacob y al fin y al cabo, ambos me dijeron que ya no servia.

También recordaba como le reclame a Jacob que me hiciera un reembolso por la camioneta, ya que solo duro dos años.

**Flash Back**

-¡Jacob Black, quiero que me des un reembolso de la camioneta!, ¡me estafaste! Solo duro dos años- le reclame a Jacob por teléfono.

-Bells, cálmate. En primer lugar: la camioneta no tenía garantía. En segundo lugar: yo no fui el que te la vendió, fue mi papá. Así que en todo caso, a él deberías reclamarle.

-Pues tú eres el hijo de Billy, así que a ti es a quien le reclamare. Además, eres un pésimo mecánico ¿Cómo es posible que no pudieras reparar la camioneta?

-Rosalie y yo ya te lo hemos dicho Bella, la camioneta ya no tiene remedio.

-Te dejare ganar esta vez Black, pero para la próxima que me vendas un auto que se descomponga a los dos años, te arrepentirás- amenace.

-Lo que tú digas Bells…

**End Flash Back**

-¿Y como fuiste y viniste de tu casa a la escuela de Renesmee y después a tu trabajo para después regresar por Renesmee en la hora de salida- pregunto Edward.

-Rosalie me hizo el favor de llevarnos a Renesmee y a mí. En la hora de salida use el transporte publico- me encogí de hombros.

-Gracias a Dios que yo fui a ver a Renesmee en la salida, si no, ambas estarian dentro de un transporte publico.

-¿Apoco el pequeño Eddie le tiene miedo a los transportes públicos?- me burle.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Mc Donald, Renesmee nos llevaba de la mano a cada uno; Edward a la derecha y yo a la izquierda de ella.

Renesmee se veía tan feliz. Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Edward fue a pedir la comida, mientras que Renesmee y yo íbamos camino al área de juego, buscando una mesa disponible. Cuando por fin encontramos una mesa, nos quedamos esperando a Edward.

Edward llego a los pocos minutos y los tres nos pusimos a comer.

-Papá, ahora que por fin estas aquí ¿Te casaras con mi mami?- pregunto Renesmee.

Edward comenzó a atragantarse la comida y después comenzó a toser buscando la bebida que se encontraba a su alcance.

-¡Renesmee!- reprendí.

-Es que mi papá me dijo ayer que tenia novia, así que supongo que esa novia eres tu mamá

-No es así- dije

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que los papás y las mamás se casan y viven felices por siempre- su voz comenzaba tornarse ronca. Mi hija estaba al borde de las lágrimas…

-Este no es el caso, Renesmee- trato de convencerla Edward.

-Edward es el novio de tu tía Tanya, cariño- enseguida, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Renesmee

-¡¿Por qué?- exclamo Renesmee y después salio corriendo, a dirección a los juegos, metiéndose adentro del tobogán.

Estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando Edward me pone una mano enfrente, indicándome que me quedara sentada mientras el se iba con Renesmee. Pude ver que Renesmee salía del tobogán y luego se sentaba frente a Edward. Ambos comenzaron a platicar y al poco tiempo, Renesmee dejo de llorar.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Renesmee para que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar?- le pregunte a Edward cuando ya hubo venido a sentarse de nuevo.

-Algo…

-Edward…

-Son cosas entre padre e hija- yo bufé.

-Todo mundo me dice lo mismo- murmure.

-¿Quién es todo mundo?- inquirió Edward.

-Alec… Cuando le pregunto de que habla con mi hija, él me conteste 'son cosas entre nosotros'. Me enfada que hablen con mi hija de cosas que yo no sé.

Edward frunció el ceño notablemente, mirando sobre mi hombro.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte extrañada.

Edward no contesto.

Voltee siguiendo su mirada, encontrándome con Alec con una charola en manos y a los pequeños de Bree y Nahuel a los costados de él.

-¡Hey Alec!- lo llame, alzando mi mano para que me viera.

-Hola Bella- saludo Alec- Edward…

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada seria por un largo tiempo.

-Bella, ¿Dónde esta Renesmee?- preguntaron al unísono Bree y Nahuel Tanner

-Esta en los juegos, pequeños- le conteste a los pequeños.

Me volví hacia Edward y Alec, esperando a que ya se haya ido la tensión entre ellos.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí Alec?- pregunte

Alec sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y luego se volvió hacia mí con su cara ya compuesta.

-Mi hermana y mi cuñado salieron de viaje, así que me quedare con los pequeños hasta que regresen de viaje- contesto Alec.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que pude contestar.

-¿Y que hace Edward por acá? Acaso ya sabe…- yo asentí, sabiendo lo que quería decir Alec.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?- pregunto Alec, sentándose a un lado de mi. Edward gruño.

-Hace un par de horas…- conteste, enfocando mi vista hacia donde estaba Renesmee.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos, hasta que Bree, Nahuel y Renesmee llegaron riendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Ahora si van a comer?- les pregunto Alec a sus sobrinos.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los niños, entusiasmadamente.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- anuncio Edward, abruptamente.

-Pero yo quiero seguir jugando con Bree y Nahuel- dijo Renesmee.

-Ya es tarde, y tienes que hacer tus deberes, Renesmee- le dije

-Pero si no me encargaron tarea…-contesto inocentemente.

-Renesmee…-dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

-Bien, tal vez un poquito…

-Renesmee…-dije con tono severo.

-¡Bien!, tal vez me encargaron un poco mas de lo normal. Pero hice la mitad en la escuela- se defendió.

-Entonces, vámonos- insistió Edward.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella- se despidió Alec- y tu pequeña, haz tus deberes y obedece a tu mamá- se dirigió a Renesmee, revolviéndole sus cabellos cobrizos- Edward…- hizo un gesto de despedida hacia Edward.

Camino hacia la casa de mis tíos, Renesmee se quedo completamente dormida, mientras que Edward y yo estábamos en un incomodo silencio.

-¿Quieres que mañana vaya por ustedes en la hora de salida?- pregunto Edward.

-No, se lo pediré a Alec- conteste cortante- además, se que tienes mejores cosas que hacer-

-Yo puedo ir por ustedes, no hay problema- insistió Edward.

-¿Seguro que a Tanya no le importara?

-Ella lo entenderá

-Ella no sabe lo de Renesmee- intente irme por la tajante.

-Se lo explicare- se encogió de hombros

-¿Cuando se lo explicaras?- inquirí.

-Algún día…

-En lo que lo piensas, no podrás venir por nosotras- objete

-Se lo diré hoy

-Y cuando lo entienda, podrás ir por nosotras

-Sé que Tanya lo comprenderá

-Si tú lo dices…- murmure- Solo te advierto, que Tanya es una cabeza dura igual que yo. Cuando se le meta una idea a la cabeza, será imposible que se la saques

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Solo por si se le ocurre decirle a mi hija que ella será su nueva mamá o por si alcazo no quiera comprender lo sucedido entre tu y yo.

-Ella es una persona racional, entenderá.

-Yo solo te advierto.

-Entonces, a partir de mañana iré por ustedes a la hora de salida.

-Te digo que no es necesario- insistí.

-Para ti, pero yo no estaré tranquilo a que mi hija este con un montón de gente donde la estén ahogando.

-¿Estas insinunando que soy una irresponsable y que no se como cuidar de mi hija en una ocasión así?

-Eso no es lo que dije

-Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras- me cruce de brazos.

-No quise decir que eres una irresponsable, solo que no quiero que le pase nada a Renesmee- replico

-Descuida, que yo se como cuidar de mi hija y se que no le pasara nada en un transporte publico

-Bella, no seas una cabeza dura y acepta mi oferta- dijo aparcando frente a la casa.

-Ya he dicho que no. Y es mi ultima palabra- Salí del auto y cerré la puerta de golpe, despertando a Renesmee.

Abrí la puerta de pasajeros y vi como Renesmee se removía en el asiento.

-Dormilona, es hora de despertarse- le dije suavemente.

Enseguida, ella extendió sus bracitos, dando a entender que quería que la cargaran. La cargue sin problema alguno.

-Deja que te ayude- decía Edward.

-Yo puedo sola- le dije- estos últimos años he aprendido a cargar a esta bebé sin caerme.

-Pero yo no la he cargado- objeto- Por favor, deja que la cargue- insistió.

-Está bien.

Edward extendió sus brazos y pronto le di a Renesmee. En un rápido movimiento, Edward la agarro y la apoyó contra su pecho, suspirando y sonriendo con alegría reflejada en sus ojos.

Ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la puerta, cuando Emmett salio por ésta y enseguida se puso frente a Edward con la cara seria.

-¿Qué haces cargando a mi sobrina?- pregunto un serio Emmett.

-Emmett…- reprendí

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita- decía Emmett.

-Sí, papá- bromee.

Cuando por fin Emmett nos dejo entrar a la casa, Edward recostó a Renesmee en el sofá.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Adiós- se despidió de Emmett- Nos vemos mañana- se dirigió a mi.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Se que no es necesario que las recoja mañana, pero yo quisiera hacerlo. Hay tantas cosas que me he perdido de mi hija, que ahora no quiero separarme de ella- decía Edward, cuando ya estaba fuera de la casa.

-Si tú insistes, te dejare solo por esa única razón.

Edward se estaba inclinando hacia mí muy peligrosamente. Su aliento golpeaba mi rostro. Ambos estábamos cada vez más cerca del uno al otro. Su mirada se fijo en mis labios y poco a poco comenze a cerrar los ojos al igual que él.

* * *

**¿Bella y Edward se besaran?**

**Aquí les dejo un cap más.**

**Tratare de subir el siguiente cap el sábado, porque el sábado en la noche, es probable [no es seguro] que salga de viaje.**

**Si en caso de que no suba el sabado, nos vemos en tres semanas ^^**

**Chau n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

_Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce__ y delicado. Ninguno de los dos era experto en esto, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para mi respuesta… sus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura y mis manos a su cabello, minutos después, ambos nos separamos por falta de aire; nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos y pronto apareció una sonrisa torcida de lado dibujada en su rostro y una risa boba de mi parte._

Era así como recordaba mi primer beso con Edward Masen.

Estaba apunto de ceder y besar a Edward ahora mismo, pero una imagen apareció en mi mente de repente.

_Había entrado a la casa de Edward y en la sala de estar se encontraba Lauren Mallory a espaldas, quién estaba aferrada a Edward tomándolo por los brazos__ y Edward no hacia nada para retenerla –eso en parte dolió-. Solté un grito ahogado y Edward abrió los ojos de par en par al verme en el umbral de la puerta._

_-¡Bella!- dijo el con voz ahogada. Yo me lance a llorar- ¡Esto no es lo que parece!- dijo él separándose de Lauren y dirigiéndose hacia mi._

"No volveré a caer" me repetí a mi misma mientras me separaba lenta y sutilmente de Edward. La escena la encontraba muy graciosa: Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca estaba lista para besarme, que, al no recibir beso alguno, abrió un ojo mirando al frente y encontrándome con una risa contenida. Enseguida abrió el otro ojo y se noto que estaba un poco… ¿sonrojado?

-Hasta mañana- murmuro cabizbajo

-Hasta mañana- respondí.

Lo vi dirigirse a su Volvo plateado y desaparecer de mí vista momentos después. Estalle a carcajadas mientras intentaba agarrarme del marco de la puerta ya abierta, para no caerme. Rosalie y Jasper se encontraba en la sala de estar junto con Emmett y Renesmee; los cuatro me miraban extrañados.

-Creo que a mami se le ha metido el demonio de la risa- comento Emmett dirigiéndose a Renesmee.

-¡Emmett!- dijo Rosalie dándole un manotazo – no digas groserías frente a la niña- manotazo

-¡Pero si no dije ninguna!- se trato de defender Emmett

-Demonio es una- replico Rosalie.

-¡Claro que no!- así siguieron ambos mientras que Jasper, Renesmee y yo los veíamos divertidos.

-¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntaron Emmett y Rosalie al unísono.

-Na..nad…da- dijo Jasper entre risas.

Emmett y Rosalie nos fulminaron con su mirada y después siguieron con su pelea privada.

-¿Y como te fue con Edward?- pregunto Jasper

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esa sonrisa boba no la pones todos los días, además Renesmee nos contó que ya sabe quien es su papá. Me imagino que se lo dijiste- concluyo Jasper.

-Si, se lo dije y ¡no tengo una sonrisa boba por estar con él!- me excuse.

-Claro que si- insinúo Jasper

-Claro que no- Esme hizo acto de presencia en la sala de estar y nos mando a cada uno a su habitación.

A pesar de que Jasper tuviera veintiséis años, Rosalie y Emmett de veintisiete y yo apunto de cumplir los veintiséis, Esme nos seguía tratando como si de unos niños de seis y siete años se tratara; aunque solo había una en la casa y esa era mi hija, la cual, es la que menos regañaba Esme y la que mas consentía –Que injusto- pensé.

El miércoles por la mañana, después de que Rosalie me hiciera el favor de llevar a Renesmee a su escuela y a mi a dejarme en la editorial, me quede en la recepción como siempre, ya que ese era mi trabajo, ser recepcioncita en la editorial Vulturi; además de escribir una que otra novela y Alec las leía y las publicaba.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?- pregunto Angela Weber, quien era la secretaria de Alec y que casualmente fue conmigo en el instituto –porque me atrase un año por el embarazo- aun así, Angela había estudiado la carrera de administración y como no encontraba trabajo de lo que estudió, un día me la encontré en uno de mis paseos con Renesmee al parque y después de decirme como le había ido después de estudiar la Universidad, le comente que había una bacante en la editorial donde trabajaba; fue así como Angela llego a ser la secretaria de Alec.

-Bien- conteste con desgana.

-¿Y ese animo?- pregunto

-Una larga historia- volví a contestar con la misma desgana.

-¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas en la hora del almuerzo?

-Vale

Y se fue directo al ascensor y desapareció momentos después de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

El resto del día no había pasado nada fuera de lo común; llamadas, entregas de correo para Alec y Jane, en fin, lo que una recepcionista común hace.

-Hey Bella, vamos a comer algo.- esa fue Angela, quien me sacaba de mi concentración al estar escribiendo mi nueva novela. Mire el reloj que se encontraba en mi escritorio y me di cuenta que era medio día, ósea, "la hora del almuerzo".

-Espera un segundo, ya voy- decía mientras trataba de escribir el ultimo párrafo de la hoja en "Word"

-Vale- dijo Angela en un tono de cansancio, como queriendo decir "un segundo es una hora para Bella".

-Hola chicas- dijo una voz a lo lejos, se podría decir que no tan lejos, mas bien, cerca del ascensor.

-Hola Alec- saludo Angela

-¿Qué hay Ang?- le pregunto Alec.

-Nada, aquí esperando a que Bella termine de escribir su nueva "obra de arte"

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Alec incrédulo.

-No es una "obra de arte", solo es una simple novela- objete.

-Pues tus simples novelas hacen que las graficas suban mucho en esta editorial.- alabo Alec

-Okay, ya termine. Vayamos a comer algo- anuncie.

**Edward POV**

Había esperado el momento adecuado para poder hablar con Tanya sobre el asunto de mi hija, así que la cite a un restaurante en la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y de que querías hablar Edward?- pregunto Tanya sentándose

-Es un asunto… complicado- conteste también sentándome.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-No se como comenzar…- murmure

-¿Qué tal por el principio?- sugirió

-Si… por el principio

-Te escucho- alentó

-Veras, tengo una hija…- mi voz apenas fue audible. Tanya no hablo- Una hija de siete años…- y aunque tratara decir las cosas por el principio, creo que la mejor forma de comenzar era por lo actual del caso.

Tanya seguía sin decir nada

-¿No dirás nada?- le pregunte cabizbajo

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy eufórica de saber que tienes una hija?- inquirió tratando de calmarse.

-No exactamente…

-¿Y quien es la madre?- el tono de voz que uso fue frío y distante.

-Bella…- murmure

Tanya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –Dime por favor que no hablas de mi prima

-Si, estoy hablando de tu prima y de Renesmee- afirme

-Debí adivinarlo. El modo en que tu te le quedabas viendo a ella en la fiesta y ese parecido que tienes con Renesmee, era algo que nunca había visto en ti… por eso mi prima se puso tan pálida la noche que los presenté.

No dije nada.

-¿Y ahora que vas ha hacer? ¿Te casaras con ella por obligación? ¿Ahora serán la feliz familia Masen?- exigió saber- ¡Dime algo Edward!

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si quería tener una familia con Bella. Vivir juntos y poderle decir todo lo que le ame y la amo; poderla presentar con nuestros amigos y conocidos como mi esposa y Renesmee como mi hija… ese era un pensamiento que no lo había visto hasta ahora.

-Eso me gustaría…- dije apenas audible

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir que aun no se que es lo que quiero, esta claro que Bella se fue de Forks porque no quería volverme a ver, así que supongo que no, no me casare con ella y tampoco formaremos una feliz familia- "_lamentablemente" _pensé.

Tanya sonrío de oreja a oreja y después se me lanzo para abrazarme.

**Bella POV**

-¡Vaya!, lo que puede pasar en un simple día- exclamo Angela

-Vaya que si- conteste

-¿Y de verdad, aun no sigues sintiendo nada por él?- pregunto mi amiga

Tarde en contestar. Después de varios años sin saber de él después de ser horriblemente engañada, nunca me detuve a pensar si aun lo sigo queriendo.

-Después de lo que pase hace años, no puedo llegar a sentir nada por él

-¿Al menos le diste la oportunidad de que él te explicara como sucedieron las cosas?

-No, pero no había nada que explicar, una imagen dice más que mil palabras

-No es esa la verdad y tu y yo lo sabemos Isabella Marie Swan.- acuso Angela – Tu eres demasiado impulsiva, demasiado cabeza dura Bella.

-Tú no sabes el dolor que me causo Edward al verlo besarse con Lauren. Pensar en que alguien como él se fijara en alguien como yo era y siempre será, total y completamente imposible. Después de saber que Edward me engaño, supe que nunca signifique nada para él, por eso fui impulsiva. Porque nunca seré una de esas super modelos que todos los hombres añoran.

-No seas tan negativa Bella. Eres cruel contigo misma. Tú no eres fea, tienes facciones finas, conservas una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría después de haber tenido una hija.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso, Angela?- pregunte

-Porque quiero ayudarte y hacerte ver que no todo en la vida es como tú piensas o crees. Puede que Edward tuviera razón y en realidad fue ella la que lo beso y no él.

-¿Crees que en verdad él no me engaño y que todo lo hice por un estúpido impulso?

-Tómalo como quieras- después de eso, seguimos comiendo en silencio.

Después de almorzar, nos fuimos a la editorial.

-Hey Bella, ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela de Renesmee? Yo debo recoger a mis sobrinos- me dijo Alec, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del edificio, ya que había terminado mi turno.

-No quisiera se una molestia Alec

-No es molestia, al contrario, es un gusto.- trato de convencerme, rodeándome con su brazo sobre los hombros.

-Bien- me deshice de su "abrazo"

Camino a la escuela de los niños, Alec me estaba comentando que ya había encontrado la agencia de inmobiliaria, para que yo pudiera ir a ver las casas, ya que quería independizarme de mis tíos porque ellos me estuvieron apoyando desde que llegue de Forks.

Llegamos al colegio y esperamos hasta que los niños salieran de ésta después de escuchar el timbre sonar.

A lo lejos pude divisar a los pequeños Bree y Nahuel, que venían corriendo directo hacia su tío, también pude divisar al pequeño Jake junto con una muy sonrojada Renesmee, ambos iban caminando hacia Leah.

-Que adorables se ven…- murmure

-Mas Renesmee, él no me agrada para ella- murmuro una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.

Me volví enseguida al escuchar eso voz, encontrándome a un muy sonriente Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí

-Te dije que vendría- susurro, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi mejilla

-¡Bella!- escuche la voz le Leah hablarme. Me volví en dirección a ella. Alcé mi mano en forma de saludo y le dirigí una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras veía como Leah se acercaba a mí con los niños en cada una de sus manos.

-¡Papá!, ¡viniste!- Renesmee se le lanzo literalmente a Edward, dándole un abrazo.

-¡Claro!, te dije que vendría, ¿no es así?- contesto Edward

-¿Y a mi no me darás un abrazo también pequeña?- dijo Alec a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Si!- Renesmee se desprendió del abrazo de su padre y se dirigió a Alec, repitiendo la misma escena que hizo con Edward.

Alec la cargo y le comenzó a dar vueltas, lo cual hizo a Renesmee reír de alegría. En cambio, Edward tenía cara seria mirando tal escena, lo que provoco que riera disimuladamente. Edward se acerco a ellos y quito a Renesmee de las manos de Alec, lo cual hizo que su cara se descompusiera.

-Tenemos que irnos- anuncio Edward.

-Para tu caballo Masen, que Bella vino conmigo y se regresa conmigo- apunto Alec deteniendo a Edward por el antebrazo.

-Ella se viene conmigo porque es la madre de mi hija- gruño Edward.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron miradas desafiantes y mi única reacción que pude hacer, fue dirigirle una mirada a Leah, quien miraba la escena divertida.

-Creo que ambos se han tomado atribuciones que no les corresponde- susurro mi amiga.

-¿Tu crees?

-Alec demanda que tu te regreses con él, sin tener ninguna relación sentimental que no sea la de amistad o de jefe a empleada. Y Edward demanda que tu eres la madre de su hija y por tal razón tú deberías irte con él, sin que tu seas su esposa o algo parecido.

-Creo que estas exagerando las cosas… son imaginaciones tuyas.

-No son imaginaciones mías, lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos. Es obvio que esos dos- apunto a Edward y a Alec- no solo se están peleando por llevarte de regreso o no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mejor descúbrelo por ti misma y luego me dices si estaba en lo correcto o no

-¿De que hablas?, no te entiendo Leah- fruncí el ceño

-¿De verdad eres tan despistada para no ver lo que hay frente a tus narices?

-¿Despistada?

-Si Bella, despistada; significa que a una persona le pueden dar todas las directas e indirectas que sean y aun así no capta lo que le tratan de decir.

-¿Y cuales son las directas o indirectas que según tu no veo?

-Que Edward y Alec están peleando por tu amor- dijo con aire soñador Leah

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- enarque una ceja

-¡Desde luego que si!- exclamo

-¡No exageres Leah!, es imposible que dos personas se peleen por mi. En primer lugar porque Edward tiene novia, la cual es mi prima política y en segundo lugar porque Alec es mi Jefe y un gran amigo. Es imposible que ellos se _peleen_ por mi "_amor"_.

-Que peor sigo que el que no quiere ver- dijo Leah escabulléndose junto con el pequeño Jake al auto, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Cobarde- murmure.

-Mamá, ¿ya nos podemos ir?- llamo Renesmee a mis espaldas. Me gire sobre mis talones, encontrándome con una Renesmee aburrida de ver a su padre y a Alec debatir entre quien nos llevara.

-Si esos dos siguen peleando, se me hace que nos tendremos que ir en transporte público o si no, llamare a Alice.- conteste

-En lo que siguen _debatiendo_ mi papa y Alec, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Nahuel y Bree en el auto de Alec?

-Si- conteste y Renesmee se dirigió al auto de Alec, donde se encontraban unos sonrientes Nahuel y Bree. En cuanto Renesmee entro al auto, pude ver una sonrisa en la cara de Alec y una cara seria por parte de Edward.

-Lo vez, Masen. Han elegido venir conmigo- dijo Alec con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo más y perdón por tardar. Es que primero me fui de vacaciones y llegue hasta el 23 de agosto a la ciudad donde vivo, después, el 24 de agosto entre a clases y luego siguieron las tareas, forrar cuadernos, etc. De ahí siguieron los exámenes parciales y ahora estoy en exámenes bimestrales, así que perdón por tardar. Actualizare lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero que les guste el cap y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han dejado sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Chau n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

-Bella, tú me prometiste ayer que podía ir por ustedes- objeto Edward, volteando hacia mí.

-Sí, lo se… pero fue Renesmee quién se aburrió de verlos discutir así que fue a jugar con Bree y Nahuel.- me excuse

-¿Así que no habían elegido con quien ir?- pregunto Alec

-Mmm…. Uhm… lo cierto es que Edward tiene razón. Ayer le prometí que Renesmee y yo nos iríamos con él- conteste cabizbaja. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que la sangre comenzaba a subir a mis mejillas formando ese tan habitual rubor en mi rostro.

Enseguida note la sonrisa de victoria por parte de Edward y una cara de decepción por parte de Alec.

-Bien. Entonces en otro momento iremos a elegir la casa- dijo Alec acercándose a mi, depositando un beso en mi mejilla izquierda. Yo me quede congelada en mi lugar, sin saber como reaccionar por su acción. Puede ver como Alec se retiraba lentamente de mi mejilla y después de eso, se quedo viendo mi expresión.-Nos vemos Bella…- y con eso, se dirigió a su auto.

-¿Ya nos vamos tío Alec?- escuche a Bree preguntar, con un deje de tristeza.

Comencé a caminar hacia el auto de Alec para ir por Renesmee, cuando escuche…

-Si, y es hora de que Renesmee se vaya con su mami para que vayan a casa

-Yo no me quiero ir señor tío de Bree y Nahuel- por un momento quise reírme del modo en como le llamaba Renesmee a Alec para convencerlo.

-Esta vez no funcionara pequeña. Tienes que irte con tus padres.- Alec alzó la mirada a mi dirección y enseguida vi que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Esta bien.- refunfuñó mi pequeña

-Princesa, es hora de irnos.- dijo Edward a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia; y eso lo noto él, dado que dí un brinco del susto.

Renesmee hizo caso y salio del auto de Alec.-Nos vemos mañana.- gritaba mi pequeña agitando su mano de un lado a otro, mientras que el auto se iba alejando.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la heladería?- sugirió Edward una vez que el auto desapareció de nuestra vista.

-¡Sí!- exclamo una emocionada Renesmee

Caminamos la cuadra que nos separaba la escuela de la heladería; yo escuchando la conversación de Edward y Renesmee.

-¿Y como sigue tu mano, princesa?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Mejorando. Pero aun sigo con los garabatos con la otra mano.- se quejó mi hija, haciendo un mohín

-Me alegro que este mejorando. Veras que pronto sanara y podrás escribir sin tener que usar la mano izquierda.

-Espero que sea rápido.- murmuro por lo bajo Renesmee

-Verás que sí princesa.

Escuchar las palabras de aliento por parte de Edward a _nuestra_ –sonaba raro que un no podía acostumbrarme-hija me hizo recordar en los años que Edward no había estado al lado de ella por mi culpa. Se que Renesmee no resentía tanto la ausencia de su padre tiempo atrás, pero en unas ocasiones, cuando me preguntaba quien era su papá, mi única reacción siempre era: o evadir el tema o describir como era su papá. Había veces que le preguntaba el porque de sus preguntas y ella decía que uno de sus amigos tenia un papá que les compraba cosas, que los acompañaba a jugar al parque o incluso, que iba a verlos a algún recital de baile, canto o algún instrumento musical. Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pecho y enseguida supe que era culpabilidad.

Entramos al local y enseguida Renesmee se dirigió a una de las mesas desocupadas. La imité y Edward fue a pedir los conos de nieve.

-¿Los mismos sabores del otro día?- pregunto Edward antes de irse.

-Si- contestamos Renesmee y yo al unísono.

-Bien

Después de unos minutos, Edward se dirigía a nuestra mesa con los conos de helado en manos, sentándose frente a mí, entregando los conos de nieve respectivamente.

Mientras comíamos nuestros helados, veía como Edward interactuaba con Renesmee; cada gesto, cada detalle hacia ella, hacia que tuviera de nuevo esa punzada de culpabilidad. Esa culpa que me comía día con día años atrás, esa culpa que por más que trataba de evitar sentir, la sentía. No podía negar que cada vez que Renesmee hacia un gesto igual que Edward, me recordaba a él y me hacia pensar en lo impulsiva que fui. Aunque debo confesar que la decisión de marcharme de Forks fue en ese instante, tarde dos semanas en pensar en algún lugar a donde pudiera ir y que Edward no pudiera encontrarme.

_-¡Bella!- dijo él, con voz ahogada. Me eche a llorar.- ¡Esto no es lo que párese!- dijo separándose de Lauren, dirigiéndose a mi._

_-¿Y entonces que es?, ¿me vas a decir que ella se metió a tu casa, llegando a tu habitación, besándote, sin que tuvieras escapatoria?-exclame. Él se acerco mas a mi, tratando de tomar mi brazo.- ¡No me toques!, ¿Cómo pude creer que podrías estar enamorado de alguien tan patosa, desalineada y fea como yo?-grite encolerizada.- que ingenua fui…-mis lagrimas nublaron mi vista, y Salí corriendo, gracias a Dios, Salí ilesa de esa casa. _

_Entre al auto con lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas._

_-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?-pregunto violentamente Jessica al verme llorar._

_-M-me enga-gaño.- tartamudee._

_Se escucho un golpe en la ventana de mi lado, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era Edward quien había golpeado la ventana._

_-Bella, deja que te explique, todo fue un mal entendido, no es lo que piensas, de verdad. Debes creerme.- suplico Edward._

_-¡Acelera Jessica!- grite, y mi amiga acelero a todo poder._

Ese día no fue precisamente cuando me fui de Forks.

_El lunes por la mañana, Edward intento de mil y un formas hablar conmigo, solo que Jessica no dejo que él se acercara a más de 5 metros de distancia a mí. La siguiente semana había tomado la decisión de irme a Phoenix, Arizona; donde anteriormente vivía con Rene, mi madre y en esa misma ciudad también vivían unos tíos y primos._

_Después de haber vomitado y salido del baño del instituto me choqué contra algo duro, fue cuando alce la mirada y me encontré con unos orbes verdes, que me miraban con tristeza y suplica a la vez._

_-Bella…- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada ahogada. Enseguida quise huir de aquellos orbes verdes y esa voz que me hinoptizaban. Y cuando estaba decidida a hacerlo, una mano tibia al contacto, sujeto me antebrazo haciéndome voltear y verlo cara a cara._

_-Suéltame, debo irme- masculle entre dientes, tratando que mi voz sonara firme._

_-No hasta que me dejes explicarte que paso- demando_

_-No tienes nada que explicar, lo que vi fue mas claro que el agua- no se como logre que mi voz no se rompiera en ese momento, pero sonó lo más frío e indiferente que pude._

_En se momento Jessica estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con Lauren, Mike y Tyler, charlando animadamente. Y enseguida Edward me soltó al notar la presencia de mi amiga y se fue tal cual gato sigiloso, sin que ellos lo notaran._

_-Jess…-mi voz se escucho como un murmullo que bien se pudo haber confundido con el viento._

_Jessica se acerco a mi encuentro y enseguida me vio con cara de disculpas_

_-Lo siento Bella, pero también Lauren es mi amiga y no puedo partirme en dos para poder estar de parte de cada una.- dijo Jessica atropelladamente. Yo sinceramente no entendí lo que quiso decirme._

_-¿De que hablas Jess?- inquirí confusa._

_-¿No estas enojada conmigo por seguir siendo amiga de Lauren?- pregunto ella un poco nerviosa._

_-Para nada. Tu amistad con ella no debe influir con lo que paso con él la otra noche- dije en un susurro "él"_

_-¿Entonces, para que me buscabas?- pregunto ella ahora confundida._

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor_

_-Si el que sea._

_-Vamos a mi casa, tengo que coger una maleta, con ropa y dinero, y dejarle una nota a Charlie.- le dije._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió mi confundida amiga._

_-Irme a Phoenix, Arizona, con mis tíos.- conteste._

_-¿Y porque no con tu mamá, en Jacksonville?-pregunto._

_-porque se que él me encontraría ahí, seria el segundo lugar donde buscaría, después de la casa de Charlie cuando sepa que me fui.-conteste._

_Llegamos a mi casa, comencé a empacar, solo una valija y mi mochila del instituto, era todo lo que llevaba._

_-Prométeme que estaremos en contacto, me hablas cuando llegues a Phoenix.- dijo Jessica, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle._

_-Lo prometo, pero tú prométeme que jamás le dirás a Edward a donde me fui, y vendrás a visitarme cuando puedas.-conteste_

_-Trato hecho- y nos abrazamos por última vez.- ¿y que pasa si se entera de que estas embarazada?- pregunto mi amiga._

_-Charlie se encargara de eso.- le guiñe un ojo y me fui por al pasillo que conectaba la sala de espera con lo aviones._

"Maldita sea, Bella. Deja de pensar en eso"- me reprendí mentalmente

-Bella…-me susurró una aterciopelada voz, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Sí…?- pregunte casi en la inconciencia

-Renesmee te esta hablando- dijo riendo entre dientes disimuladamente. Lo cual no fusiono porque me di cuenta.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y me volví hacia Renesmee, quien estaba con helado en toda su cara.- Renesmee, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que comas con cuidado?- le pregunte mientras agarraba una servilleta y la comenzaba a limpiar. Ella solo agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

-Solo quería preguntarte, mami querida del alma…-'y ahí va con su chantaje emocional' pensé. 'Recordatorio para mí: no dejar que Renesmee pase mucho tiempo con Mary Alice Brando. Está aprendiendo nuevos trucos de chantaje a tan corta edad'-… que si podía Bree venir a dormir conmigo en casa de mis abus el viernes

-Tendré que consultarlo con Esme y Carlisle. También con Alec, los padres de Bree están de viaje.- le dije a mi hija en tono dulce.

-¡Oki-doki!- exclamo saltando en su asiento, al estilo Alice. 'Recuerdalo, Bella, evita que Renesmee no se pase demaciado tiempo con Alice' me recordé mentalmente

De regreso a casa, Renesmee se había dormido en el transcurso del viaje, haciendo que entre Edward y yo hubiera un incomodo silencio; lo cual no era raro porque yo era una persona de pocas palabras a la cual no le gustaba hablar mucho –lamentablemente eso lo saque de Charlie- y aunque en años atrás nunca me había sentido así con Edward Masen era porque antes sentía conocerlo, pero ahora, después de siete años se podría decir que él y yo parecíamos unos completos extraños con una hija en común que nos unía cada día más sin que nosotros lo pudiéramos evitar.

-Así que vas a elegir una casa con Alec- comenzó a decir Edward rompiendo el incomodo silencio que reinaba en su Volvo.

-¿Ah?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí. Alec mencionó algo sobre "elegir una casa juntos"- casi gruño

-Ah, era eso. Alec sólo me acompañara a la agencia de inmobiliaria y solo me dará su opinión sobre el modelo de la casa que planeo comprara para poder independizarme como persona.- conteste simplemente.

-¿Te iras a vivir sola con Renesmee?

-emm…si

En todo el reto del trayecto hubo otro silencio incomodo hasta que llegamos a la casa de mis tíos. Y es que como no estarlo cuando siempre estoy con él casi a solas –casi porque Renesmee se encontraba placidamente dormida en el asiento trasero del auto- y no saber que decir sin recibir un gruñido de su parte –o al menos eso pensaba yo-, así que solo me conformaba con el silencio, por mas que fuera incomodo.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse y luego abrirse a un lado mío me saco de mis cavilaciones; alcé la mirada para encontrarme con Edward detrás de la puerta ya abierta. Me extendió la mano ofreciéndome su ayuda y yo dudosa lo acepte, una vez fuera del auto Edward abrió la puerta trasera y despertó a Renesmee suavemente. Ella abrió sus ojos bostezando en el camino y después volteo hacia todos los lados desorientada hasta que fijo su vista en Edward y luego en mí. Renesmee sonrió de oreja a oreja y después extendió sus bracitos dando a entender que su padre la cargara. Edward accedió a su petición y la cargo gustoso. Tal escena me enterneció, me había imaginado esta escena en varias ocasiones, pero claro, era cuando Renesmee era más pequeña que ahora. Miles de sentimientos encontrados me golpearon de lleno en mi interior y me dí cuenta que aun la culpabilidad me seguía persiguiendo y no encontraría la paz comigo misma muy pronto. Por más que quisiera, lamentablemente.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada. Cuando paramos frente la puerta, estuve rebuscando en mi bolso de mano las llaves, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, dando a mostrar a una Esme sonriente.

-Bella, hija. Pensé que llegarías mas temprano con Renesmee.- Esme me miro extraña antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con Edward cargando a Renesmee.

-¡Oh!, Edward. No esperaba verte por aquí- dijo Esme- que gusto volver a verte…. ¿Pero que hacen ahí parados?, pasen.- nos adentramos a la casa y Esme nos llevó hasta la sala, haciendo un ademán para sentarnos.

-Gracias. También es un gusto verla Sra. Cullen.-contestó Edward, sonriendo dando a relucir una perfecta y blanca hilera de dientes.

-Llámame Esme, querido.

-Si, Esme…

En la siguente media hora, Esme y Alice estaban tratando de convencer a Edward a que se quedara a cenar, él insistia en que no pero al fin, con la persuasión de Esme y Alice Edward termino por aceptar, lo cual me ponia un poco….¿nerviosa?, ¿ansiosa? Sea cual sea el sentimiento que tuve en ese instante, tuve que tratarlo de ignorar para no darlo a relucir frente a todos y mucho menos frente a él.

Entre Rosalie y yo estuvimos poniendo la mesa, mientras que Esme y Alice terminaban de hacer la comida –aunque uno no lo crea, Alice es una excelente cocinera-, Emmett estaba platicando con Edward sobre quien sabe que cosa y Renesmee estaba entretenida en su habitación.

-¡La cena esta lista!- exclamó Alice saliendo de la cocina; en ese mismo instante, la puerta de enfrente se abrió, mostrando a Carlisle y a Jasper aun con sus batas blancas puestas.

-Mmm...… que rico huele- sonrió Jasper.

-Espero que les guste. Esme y yo nos esmeramos en hacer la cena.-contesto Alice poniendo el traste en medio de la mesa.

-Espero que haya suficiente comida para todos, porque ahora hay una boca más que alimentar.- ese fue Emmett en un intento fallido en bromear –aunque siendo Emmett refiriéndose a la comida, no creo que haya bromeado-

-Descuida Emmett, hicimos comida para todo un ejército. No hay de que preocuparse grandullón.- y con eso, todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares en la mesa rectangular: Carlisle en la cabecera, Esme a la izquierda de él, Rosalie a la derecha de Carlisle, seguido por Emmett. Jasper a la izquierda de Esme, seguida de Alice. A un lado de Emmett se sentó Renesmee y yo a un lado de ella, dejando solo dos alternativas para Edward en el comedor: a un lado de mí o al frente de mí. Él eligió el asiento que es a un lado de Alice y esta al frente de mí. 'Perfecto' pensé sarcásticamente.

La cena transcurrió con las típicas pláticas familiares y las típicas bromas de Emmett. Nada del otro mundo. Al menos en esta familia no.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba aquí, en la casa de la familia Cullen, cenando con la familia mas numerosa de lo que me podía imaginar, frente a la mujer que amo y se que amare por siempre aunque ella negara en creerlo. Y no es porque fuera que estuviese cenando con la familia mas numerosa que alguna vez haya visto o que este también cenando en la misma mesa con Bella y mi hija, y que me este imaginando esta escena pero nosotros siendo una familia de verdad, Bella siendo mi esposa y Renesmee legalmente mi hija con todo y apellido. Es solamente que nunca tuve la oportunidad de poder presenciar una cena de esta clase: con pláticas familiares y una persona que este animando a todos en la mesa con sus bromas y chistes; yo siempre había cenado con mis padres, que solamente éramos tres integrantes, y digo éramos porque mi padre murió cuando yo apenas iba en segundo año de facultad, de una enfermedad que yo desconocía y que mi madre nunca quiso decirme cual fue. Nunca fuimos de esa clase de familia que le gustaba conversar mientras comíamos en la mesa. Éramos una familia más conservadora a la cual le gustaba conversar en sus tiempos libres, los cuales no eran muchos, solo por parte de mi padre. Mi madre era otra cosa, a ella le gustaba conversar mucho y prácticamente se hizo amiga de todas las personas que habitaban en Forks, cuando habíamos llegado de Chicago a ese pueblito. Por eso su partida de Forks hizo que todas sus amigas se entristecieran, pero las consoló diciéndoles que pronto tendrían noticias de ella, aunque se fuera de nuevo a Chicago. En fin, mi punto era que yo nunca pude disfrutar de tener una familia como los Cullen, es por eso que me sentía un poco incomodo al principio, pero a fin de cuentas, con las bromas de Emmett y la comprensión de la familia hacia mi, me hizo sentir mas cómodo en ese ambiente y así pude disfrutar de la convivencia con ellos.

Cuando por fin terminamos de cenar, fue el turnos de los hombres recoger la mesa, solo que a Emmett le toco lavar los trastos y eso hizo que sacara su lado infantil frente a Renesmee, por lo cual, Rosalie le estuvo dando manotazos seguidos en la nuca.

-Ya déjalo Rose, ¿Qué no vez que al pobre lo dejaras mas tarado de lo que ya esta?- decía Alice

-Si Rosie, hazle caso a la enana… ¡Oye!-exclamo Emmett en la ultima palabra, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho Alice

-Tengo razón y lo sabes- objeto ella enseñándole la legua tal cual niña de cinco años.

-Claro…-dijo sarcástico Emmett.

-Niños, compórtense. Tenemos un invitado y ustedes peleando- dijo maternalmente Esme.

-Lo sentimos Esme- ambos contestaron al unísono, cabizbajos.

-Fue una cena fantástica Sra. Cullen- asegure, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa

-Gracias- contestaron Alice y Esme a la vez, a lo cual Esme se volvió hacia Alice, ésta se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también prepare la cena- consto Alice.

Esme se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Te he dicho que me digas Esme, querido.

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes- y con eso, me dedico una calida sonrisa y me acompaño hacia la puerta del frente, con Bella detrás de nosotros.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Edward.- se despidió Esme dándome un abrazo.- espero que vuelvas a cenar con nosotros.

-Gracias- simplemente no sabía con que contestar, solo un simple gracias me salía de la boca involuntariamente.

Esme se marcho y nos dejo a Bella y a mi solos en el umbral de la puerta

-Gracias por acompañarnos a mi a mi loca familia a cenar Edward. Espero que no te hayamos quitado mucho de tu tiempo, pero Esme y Alice son tan persuasivas que saben como convencer a uno…- no la deje terminar su oración.

-Fue un placer cenar con una familia de verdad y tú yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie.- dije- que más daría yo por tener una familia así como la tuya…

-Es cierto… ¿y como ha estado Elizabeth?... quiero decir, la Sra. Masen.- pregunto ella con su rubor característico

-Está feliz viviendo en Chicago

-¿Y tu padre?

-Él… él murió- desvíe mi mirada, no quería que ella viera mi cara de tristeza.

-Lo lamento mucho… no sabía…- por el rabillo de mi ojo pude notar como agachaba la mirada y pude escuchar que se sorbía la nariz. Pareciese que estuviera llorando…

Con mi dedo índice la tome de la barbilla y alcé su mirada, haciendo que me viera a los ojos.

-No llores… fue hace cuatro años- sin percatarme de mi acción, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que nuestros alientos chocaron.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este dramatico fic.**

**Espero que les guste y perdon por tardar mucho, es que la escuela me come el tiempo o soy yo la que no tiene inspiración -.-**

**Escriban sus reviews, eso es mi motivación para escribir. Entre mas Reviews sean, mas pronto actualizare.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero que nos leamos pronto **

**Chau**

**Pd: ¿quieren beso entre Bella y Edward? Dejen su respuesta por medio de los reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

De un momento a otro (y sin pensarlo en realidad) presione mis labios contra los de Bella, tratando que el beso fuera lento, tierno y dulce a la vez (como cuando éramos novios). De pronto, todo lo que nos rodeaba, desapareció; ahora solo éramos ella y yo, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Se que sonara raro o talvez egoísta, pero este tipo de besos los había estado extrañando desde que Bella se había marchado de Forks. También, las sensaciones que me hace sentir Bella cuando la besaba, no lo siento con Tanya (por eso mencioné que podría sonar un poco egoísta de mi parte).

No me dí cuenta cuando nos hizo falta aire para nuestros pulmones, pero al parecer, Bella si lo notó, ya que ella se separo un poco de mi con la mirada fija en la madera de las escaleras, con sus lindos ojos chocolate desorbitados y llevándose su mano derecha hacia sus labios rojos (por lo hinchado que estaba después de haber tenido ese beso duradero) sus ojos pasaron de un brillo (al cual había extrañado) a un oscuro chocolatazo, un oscuro sobrio y sin brillo. Alzó su mirada hacia mí y de un momento a otro sentí una delicada y cremosa mano estampar contra mi mejilla izquierda. Tal vez no sintiera lo suave que es su mano, pero la cachetada que recibí no me dolió físicamente, pero en mi interior me dolió el hecho de que a ella no le interesaba más.

-Nunca, y escúchame bien Masen. Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a poner una mano _o labio_ encima de mí. Porque te juro que te arrepentirás- amenazó una muy enfadada Bella, murmurando (talvez para su interior) "_o labio"_. Mientras yo me llevaba una mano hacia mi mejilla izquierda.

Después del momento tan dramático que he vivido (talvez no tan dramático, pero para mi si lo fue porque sentí que todo lo veía en cámara lenta), ella se adentró a la casa a zancadas, dando un portazo; símbolo de enojo. Mientras tanto, yo me quedé en el umbral de la puerta con la mano aun en la mejilla, tratando de asimilar que acaba de pasar el momento más glorioso de mi vida y a la vez, el más doloroso (por así decirlo).

Después de lo ocurrido, me adentre a mi vehículo y me dirigí a mi departamento. En el transcurso, no quise escuchar la radio, sentía que si escuchaba una canción de amor, me sentiría destrozado [aunque no suena lógico viniendo de una persona que tiene novia]. Llegue al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento y me aparque en el aparcamiento que se encontraba abajo del edificio (para mayor seguridad). Me adentre al el elevador y marqué mi piso correspondiente. Una vez que llegue a mi piso, me dirigí hacia mi departamento con un poco de cansancio, y con lo poco que me quedaba de energía las utilicé para sacar las llaves de mis bolsillos, insertarlas en la cerradura y girar el pomo de la puerta. Una vez, después de haber hecho todo ese proceso (lo cual se me hizo cansado) me tumbe en el sofá, aunque en realidad, no me sentía cansado, solo que con ansiedad y la decepción que sentía que pesaba en mis hombros, como si algo de lo que hubiese hecho antes (o ahora) me estuviera pasando factura, como si ese algo sobrara para que yo me pudiera acercar más a _mi_ Bella; y obviamente no es la indiferencia, porque ella no me es indiferente, ya que el beso me lo correspondió. Era algo más fuera de lo físico, algo más fuera de la lógica… y eso era amor… Y de ese amor nació Renesmee. Ahora ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió para que mi Bella reaccionara de esa forma al encontrar con Lauren en esa situación, que a mi punto de vista de era muy comprometedora… _"claro que sabes como te encontró Bella con Lauren en tu casa. Ella te estaba besando y encimándose arriba de ti y tu no hacías nada para detenerla"_ me decía mi conciencia. _"claro que lo intentaba"_ me defendí, aunque era inútil. Estaba peleando con mi conciencia. _"Pues claramente reaccionaste demasiado tarde ya que Bella te vio y por eso se fue pensando que la habías engañada cuando nunca había sido así."_ Contraataco mi conciencia.

Decidí que era momento de ignorar mi conciencia y que era hora de dormir. Mañana tendría que comenzar un nuevo día y llegar temprano al hospital, aunque claro que eso no era problema porque yo siempre llegaba temprano. _"arrogante"_ volvió a hablar mi conciencia por última vez en esa noche.

Las luces de los rayos solares se colaron por las cortinas blancas de la ventana de mi habitación en el departamento, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Ni siquiera recuerdo como es que llegue ahí la noche anterior. Tampoco recuerdo haberme cambiado de ropa. Mi único recuerdo era el haber debatido conmigo mismo internamente por haber dejado que Bella se fuera así sin más. Que estúpido soy por intentar ganarle a mi conciencia, si a final de cuentas, se que tiene razón. Mire hacia el buró donde se encontraba el reloj alarma y abrí los ojos como platos al ver la hora que era: las siete con dieciocho minutos. Yo entraba a las ocho de la mañana al hospital.

Salte de la cama literalmente y cogí mi toalla al tiempo que me dirigía al baño lo más rápido posible. Una vez que hube acabado de bañarme, me arregle y salí disparado hacia el aparcamiento donde se encontraba mi preciado Volvo.

Llegue al hospital solo dos minutos antes de que comenzara mi turno. Por suerte vivía cerca del hospital y no había llegado tarde como creí que llegaría. _"eso te pasa por creerte el señor puntual" _¿Es que acaso mi conciencia nunca me dejaría en paz? _"soy parte de ti, no puedes evitarlo, sin mi no tomarías las decisiones correctas" - _lastima, estamos en una situación en la que perdí a la persona que amo y tu no interferiste conciencia- _"¿será porque no me escuchaste?"_

En el siguiente minuto ignore a mi conciencia, parecía que enloquecería con esa vocecita en mi interior. No quisiera imaginarme a mi mismo escuchando varias voces en mi cabeza como si pudiera leerle la mente a todo el mundo. Me volvería loco, aunque claro, me acostumbraría con el paso del tiempo.

-No te alteres muchacho, solo son unos cuantos minutos. No es para tanto- escuche la voz de Eleazar hablarme divertidamente, desde el pasillo que conectaba la recepción con la sala de espera.

-Eso quisiera escucharlo cuando sea un profesionista y llegue tarde a alguna cirugía- conteste sin ánimo.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, deberías tomarte las cosas con calma. Por ahora estas haciendo tus practicas y en estos momentos no hay nada urgente en realidad. Una que otra gripe, alergias, etcétera, etcétera.- comenzó a enumerar, moviendo la mano con desden.

Estaba apunto de dirigirme al área que me correspondía, cuando Eleazar me habla:

-Hey, Edward. Hay un programa de empleo en el hospital. Una especie de acoplación para estudiantes de la Universidad que están con sus prácticas y que no tienen empleo para pagar sus gastos. – dijo- y me preguntaba si te interesaba. Se que no es mi asunto, pero quisiera ayudarte de alguna forma. Por mi, tu quisiste que te transfirieran a esta ciudad, y de verdad me gustaría ayudarte. No llevas mucho aquí, ni siquiera dos semanas. Pero ese programa de empleo te servirá mucho en un futuro. – eso me intereso. No me gustaría seguir siendo una carga para mi pobre madre que vive en Chicago.

-Lo pensaré- conteste

Sabía que aceptaría de antemano, no necesitaría que me lo preguntaran dos veces. Sabía que tarde o temprano me tendría que independizar de mi madre. Siempre lo he querido así, pero ella no me lo permitió. Con la herencia que recibí al morir mi padre, he pagado la Universidad, mi departamento, comida, ropa y demás. Se podría decir que mi padre sabía lo que iba a pasar. Como si todo ya hubiera sido previsto…

Y tal como había dicho Eleazar, el resto de la mañana no fue muy interesante que digamos. Hubo muy pocos pacientes en el área de urgencias. A decir verdad, solo hubo como unos siete pacientes en urgencias. En la hora del almuerzo, me dispuse a ver sobre ese tal programa del que me había hablado Eleazar. Solo me faltaba saber donde daban los informes para tal programa.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos blancos y olorientos a desinfectante del hospital, rumbo al consultorio de Eleazar, cuando escucho que alguien me llama:

-¿Edward?

Me volví en dirección a la voz y me encontré con el hijo del doctor Cullen: Jasper.

-¿Sí?- pregunte extrañado de que me hablara.

-Vaya… no creí encontrarte por aquí. Sabía que haces tus prácticas en este hospital, pero creí que tu área era urgencias. ¿Qué te trae por esta zona?- decía Jasper, estrechándome la mano.

-Estoy en hora del almuerzo y aproveche a buscar a Eleazar sobre algo que me dijo esta mañana. Aun sigo en urgencias… pero en todo caso, ¿tú que haces por esta zona?, ¿no estas en psiquiatría? –

-Si, lo estoy. Pero vine para hablar con Carlisle- contesto el rubio.

Mire el reloj de pared que se encontraba en el pasillo y vi que me quedaba poco tiempo para que la hora del almuerzo terminara

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya casi se acaba mi tiempo. Nos vemos Jasper.- me despedí.

-Adiós Edward.- y con eso, emprendí camino al consultorio de Eleazar, con la esperanza de que no haya salido a comer.

Al llegar al consultorio, con lo nudillos en forma de puño, comencé a tocar la puerta blanca de madera que se encontraba frente de mi. Con un _adelante_ del otro lado de la puerta, comencé a girar el pomo de la puerta y me adentre al consultorio, inundando mis fosas nasales con el aroma inconfundible a cloro y alcohol con un poco a aromatizante manzana canela.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunto Eleazar, sentado en su escritorio.

-He pensado lo que me comento sobre el programa de acoplación Universitario… y quería saber donde me informo para saber desde cuando comenzare a llevar acabo ese programa….- comencé a decir

-Podrías informarte en tu Universidad, o bien, aquí mismo en el hospital en recepción.-dijo Eleazar

-Muy bien. Gracias Eleazar.-dije comenzando a levantarme de mi asiento y estrechando su mano.

Enseguida me dirigí a recepción al salir del consultorio de Eleazar y pregunte por más información.

-Hay un horario de tres de la tarde a nueve y media de la noche de martes, jueves y domingos, siendo ayudante de doctor en los consultorios principales. Viene siendo casi igual que hacer prácticas, pero este trabajo te servirá de experiencia y si quieres, también como antigüedad si quieres ser parte de este hospital en un futuro. Te pagarán por semana esta cantidad…- me dijo deslizando un papel con la cantidad del dinero que me pagarían. Me quede pensando unos instantes, viendo la cantidad de dinero que recibiría cada semana si me disponía a trabajar aquí. No era mucho, pero por algo podría empezar. Al menos se que tendré un poco de tiempo para dedicárselo a mi princesa y verla feliz _"también de ver a Bella"_

-También hay de lunes, miércoles y viernes de tres y media a diez de la noche. Puedes hacer horas extras.- concluyo la secretaria.

Era tentador aceptar la segunda opción, pero teniendo en cuenta que solamente veré a mi princesa escasos días. Solamente martes y jueves por la tarde, pero sábado y domingo todo el día. Pero si elijo la primera opción, la veré lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde, sábado todo el día y domingo por la mañana. Suena mejor la primera opción; así podría ir por mi hija a la escuela por la tarde más seguido.

-Digamos que acepto la primera opción, ¿Cuándo empezaría a trabajar?- pregunte

-La siguiente semana.- me contesto la recepcionista.

-Perfecto. El martes de la semana que viene empiezo.-conteste aliviado.

Después de un momento, la recepcionista me dio a firmar el contrato que daba a indicar que estaré trabajando mientras duren mis prácticas y después de que me gradúe, si es que así lo deseo, me renovarían el contrato y seguiría trabajando en ese hospital ya que tendría antigüedad ahí.

Me dí cuenta que se había pasado la hora del almuerzo hacia ya nueve minutos atrás, después de que hube acabado de firmar los papeles. Fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia el área de urgencias, tropezándome con algunas enfermaras que llevaban aun carrito de comida o de utensilios domésticos, tal vez de alguna otra cosa que no pude identificar.

Con la respiración agitada y recargándome en uno de los asientos de urgencias, llegue antes que el encargado de área se diera cuenta, quién acaba de entrar por las puertas de vidrio corredizas de urgencias.

-Edward… ¿Qué sucedió para que te pusieras así?- me pregunto el doctor.

-He… nada, solo que estaba en un maratón y acabo de llegar- bromee

-Bien. Ahora solo te necesitamos en la entrada de la ambulancia. Hubo un accidente de tráfico y había una familia en uno de los vehículos. Todos resultaron heridos, pero el conductor del otro auto resulto con heridas graves, lo están trasladando en la primera ambulancia, en la segunda viene el padre de familia y en las siguientes ambulancias vienen los demás.- me comenzó a decir. Tal vez este día no sea de tan poca movilización como me había dicho Eleazar.

Al llegar la ambulancia, me apresure por auxiliar a los paramédicos. Era una joven a la que sacaban en una camilla de él, la tenían cubierta con una mascarilla de oxígeno y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Su cabello era de un hermoso color café marrón, su cara tenía forma de corazón y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me dio pánico al darme cuenta de la semejanza que ella tenia con Bella.

-En la identificación que encontramos dice que se llama Isabella Marie Swan. El accidente ocurrió cerca de la escuela primaria pública número 97. Ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene fracturas en las costillas, columna vertebral y un brazo roto. Hay que hacerle unos análisis de sangre para saber que tipo de sangre es, y llamar al banco de sangre para que manden de su tipo.- el mundo se detuvo por un momento. Todo lo que estaba escuchando no podría ser verdad, no podía ser ella Bella, mi Bella. Tal vez era un sueño lo que estaba teniendo, pero en tal caso, era una pesadilla. A la que llevaban a terapia intensiva era otra persona y no mi Bella.-Llamen a sus familiares. ¡Edward, te necesito conmigo!- me decía. No tarde mucho en reaccionar, necesitaba verla, saber como estaba, que había pasado para que la mandaran a terapia intensiva.-Al parecer al momento del choque, ella se estrello contra el vidrio del frente, así provocando que se encajara vidrios en su cráneo, provocando una inflamación, además de que recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza. Ahorita necesitamos sacar esos pedazos de vidrio, sino, podría empeorar la hemorragia…-no prestaba mucha atención a mi alrededor, solo podía ver a la persona que en estos momento se encontraba frente a mi con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan pálida que por un momento me horrorizo la idea de imaginármela dentro de un ataúd.

Observe como una de las enfermeras extraía un poco de sangre a través de uno de sus brazos, que en estos momento parecía tan frágil que se podía romper con solo un toque. Le retiro la jeringa de su brazo hasta que el tubo se lleno y luego ella se retiro. No lograba entender la magnitud de sangre que le extrajeron si ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y claramente la necesitaba.

-Edward, necesito que me pases más gasas e hilo para coser las aberturas. También una aguja estéril. Ponte guantes, cubre bocas y lo que necesitas para estar conmigo en terapia intensiva.- a lo mejor el doctor aun no lo había notado, pero estábamos dentro de terapia intensiva. Pero yo no estaba vestido adecuadamente.

Me fui a cambiar con la típica bata verde y su gorro, guantes estéril y cubre boca, también las enfermeras me ayudaron a desinfectarme de pies a cabeza; necesitaba estar completamente libre de suciedad para poder estar presente en terapia intensiva. Cuando volví a entrar a terapia intensiva, me encontré con el Doctor Cullen, me sorprendió, ya que esta no era su área, además de que el otro Doctor no estaba.

-¿Y el doctor Collins?- le pregunte a Carlisle.

-He cambiado de lugar con él. Yo atenderé a mi sobrina.- me contesto rápidamente

-¿Sus familiares ya se enteraron?- quise saber

-Si.- volvió a decir rápidamente. No quise saber más. Se veía que Carlisle se encontraba igual o más preocupado que yo por Bella, pero a diferencia de mi, él si hacia algo de utilidad; en cambio yo, sólo era el que observaba y una que otra vez hacia algo útil.

Carlisle le entrego las pinzas a una de las enfermeras y después ésta le entrego la aguja con el hilo de un color azul para coser la siguiente herida en el cráneo.

Era doloroso ver a Bella en una camilla de hospital, pero no tenia otra opción que hacerlo, era parte de mi futura profesión. Observaba como el suero recorría aquel tubo de plástico trasparente hasta llegar a la mano izquierda. A simple vista, su mano y todo su cuerpo se encontraba pálido, tanto, que se podía ver las venas.

Y pensar que ayer le arrebate un beso y me cacheteo, ahora se encontraba ella en terapia intensiva.

Le eche un vistazo a mi reloj, solo por reflejo. Las cuatro con veintitrés minutos. Renesmee…

No me había pasado por la mente ir por Renesmee, de hecho, el accidente hacia sido cerca de su escuela.

-¡Edward!- casi me grito Carlisle

-¿Si?- conteste

-Atento. No te distraigas.

-¡Oh!, no estoy distraído.-repuse

-¿Y porque cuando te hable hace un rato no me contestaste?-objeto

-Estaba pensando en quien habrá ido por Renesmee si era Bella la que iba por ella y tuvo el accidente.- le comente

-Descuida, Jasper le hablo al móvil a Alice para que fuera por Renesmee.

-¡Oh!..- fue todo lo que pude decir

Después de quince minutos observando como Carlisle le quitaba pedazo por pedazo de vidrio de Bella, también incrustados en el brazo derecho y parte del muslo izquierdo y haberla revisado en general, Carlisle por fin comenzó a dar instrucciones a los ayudantes y a mí. Carlisle se dirigió a la sala de espera de urgencias y yo fui tras él, pisándole los talones.

Ahí, se encontraban Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y por ultimo, mi princesa, Renesmee…

La primera, se le veía la cara de tristeza, la segunda se encontraba abrazada del tercero, con unos sollozos procedentes en su dirección, el cuarto se encontraba abrazado de las dos últimas, también con sollozos de fondo.

-Tendremos que hacer que Bella entre en coma para que se le desinflame el cerebro, también dos discos se le desviaron de la columna vertebral. Por el momento hay que hacer que la trasladen a una habitación.- comenzó a decir Carlisle dirigiéndose a los demás.

-¡¿Tendrá que entrar en coma?- exclamaron al unísono Rosalie y Alice

-Es temporalmente, solo hasta que se pase la inflamación.- explicó Carlisle.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no le hubiera prestado mi auto a Bella.- se recriminaba Jasper.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Jasper. Simplemente paso, nadie tiene la culpa, solo el que no respeto el semáforo.

-Por el momento le están haciendo una trasfusión de sangre, después vamos a observar si su cuerpo responde a la sangre para implantadle más sangre. Gracias a Dios que la sangre que le implantaron en terapia intensiva, su organismo lo acepto.

-¿Y cuanto durará la estado en coma?- pregunto Esme.

-No se sabe. Puede durar de dos a tres semanas e incluso meses. Tendrá que seguir internada para ver si no hay secuencias.

-¿Pero mi mami va a estad bien? ¿ciedto?- pregunto Renesmee con ojos cristalinos.

-Eso espero peque…-Carlisle fue interrumpido por la llamada de una enfermera

-¡Doctor Cullen, Doctor Cullen! ¡Venga rápido!

Enseguida Carlisle corrió en dirección a terapia intensiva conmigo detrás de él. Cuando entramos a la habitación, el baunometro hacia ese tan reconocido sonido _viiiiiiiiiip_

-¡Bella!- exclame

**¿Qué les pareció éste cap? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. También quiero que sepan que yo no se tanto de medicina y de esas cosas, pero lo poco que sé, lo he escrito en este cap. Mil disculpas por tardar mucho, pero no había tenido inspiración y la poca que tenía se esfumaba enseguida.**

**Por desgracia no he tenido Internet últimamente, así que no sabía como interpretar este cap.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, hacen que yo siga escribiendo.**

**Actualizare lo más pronto posible y esta vez prometo no tardar tanto.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Chau^^ **

**Y feliz año nuevo a todos/as :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

Sin que me diera cuenta, Edward, alias "el estúpido" junto sus labios con los míos. Al principio quise resistirme, pero después desistí, me fue imposible no responderle el beso; así que me deje llevar por el momento. Fue como si volviera tiempo atrás y recordara sus dulces labios, los movimientos lentos y la ternura que sentía no se comparaban con los recuerdos escasos que aun conservaba. Siempre que nos besábamos cuando estábamos en el Instituto, nunca tomaba en cuenta a mí alrededor, siempre sentía que todo lo que nos rodeaba desaparecía.

Pronto nos hizo falta aire en los pulmones y me separe un poco de él. Estaba atónita con lo que acababa de suceder y simplemente mi única reacción fue agachar la mirada, como si la madera de las escaleras del porche fuera lo mas interesante del mundo en estos momentos. Involuntariamente lleve mi mano derecha a mis labios, aun sintiendo los labios de Edward contra los míos. Pero la realidad llego a mí como un balde de agua fría…

_Él tiene novia, Bella. Y lo peor del caso es que es tu prima.-_ me decía mentalmente. Era verdad, él tiene novia ¿Por qué rayos me beso si él tiene novia? ¿Quería jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿De nuevo?

Alce mi vista, mirándolo con odio y sin más, el impulso me gano haciendo que en un rápido movimiento mi mano se elevara a la altura de su mejilla y diera un sonoro golpe sordo y del mismo modo baje mi mano. Pronto su mejilla fue tomando forma de mi pequeña mano, la marca era de un color rojo.

-Nunca, y escúchame bien Masen. Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a poner una mano _o labio_ encima de mí. Porque te juro que te arrepentirás- amenace enfurecida, murmurando para mi interior "_o labio"_. Me volví sobre mis talones y entre a zancadas a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de golpe.

Aun no me podía creer que el estúpido que tenia mi hija por padre se atreviera a robarme un beso, ¡un beso! Lo peor de todo es que le correspondí ese beso que nunca debió haber sucedido.

-Que estúpida soy- murmure para mis adentros, recargando mi frente en la madera de la puerta. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Se aprovecho de lo sensible que me encontraba en ese momento; él bien sabía lo mucho que apreciaba y a precio a sus padres. Sin duda, se aprovecho de la situación.

-Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Por qué estas así?, ¿te hizo algo ese imbe…?- y la pregunta de Emmett quedo inconclusa ya que lo interrumpí.

-Edward no me hizo nada, si es lo que te preocupa.-"a menos que hacer algo involucre un beso robado…" pensé

-¿Y que es lo que te pasa?- inquirió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?- pregunte separando mi frente de la puerta y dirigiéndome a un sofá de la sala para sentarme.

-Porque eres un libro abierto y es fácil saber que algo te sucede.- contesto simplemente, sentándose a un lado mío.

-Vaya… siempre pensé que tenia alguna especie de escudo mental en el cual no leían mis pensamientos.

-Puede que sea difícil saber lo que piensa esa cabecita loca tuya, pero es fácil leer tus ojos. En ellos reflejas tus miedos, tus mentiras y de toda emoción. Recuerda que los ojos reflejan lo que el alma siente.- me quede viéndolo atónita. Normalmente Emmett saldría con alguna broma sin sentido, pero esta vez me dejo sorprendida.

-Wow… eso fue profundo, nunca me había detenido a pensar en algo así…- conteste en un murmullo.

-Ya vez, mi pequeña saltamontes. Aun tienes mucho que aprender de la vida.- contesto con esa sonrisa de niño tan característica de él.

-Si maestro- dije haciendo una reverencia como en las películas de Karate Kid y después Emmett y yo estallamos a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber de que se están riendo?- escuchamos la voz inquisitora de Rosalie a nuestras espaldas; ambos nos volvimos para encontrarla con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nada que tenga importancia- contesto Emmett por los dos.

-¿Y tú, porque estas tan feliz Rosalie?- pregunte

-Es que Jasper me acaba de informar que mañana se ira con Carlisle al hospital y tu podrás usar su auto. ¿No es genial? Por fin podré irme tarde al taller.-contesto juntando sus manos y llevándolas a su mejilla derecha con aire soñador.

-¡Oh!, gracias por el tacto que has dado al decirme eso- conteste irónicamente.

-¡Lo siento!, juro que quería decírtelo con más calma, pero la emoción me gano y no lo pude evitar.- chillo acercándose a donde estábamos Emmett y yo en el sofá y abrazándome por el cuello.

-Rose… no…puedo… respirar…- dije entrecortadamente. Una vez que Rosalie se soltó de mi cuello enseguida me lo talle, aun sintiendo los brazos de Rosalie alrededor mío.

-Lo siento- se sonrojo la rubia

-Supongo que tu y Alice cambiaron de roles. Ahora tú, eres la hiperactiva descontrolada y ella la amargada sin sentido del humor- me burle

-Si, búrlate ahora, pero cuando necesites de mis servicios como chofer, ahí si quiero verte de rodillas rogando a que te lleve a tu trabajo.-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de arrogancia. Típico de ella.

-Solo jugaba. No te lo tomes todo enserio Rosalie. Algún día tendrás que aprender a ser un poco menos amargada y a disfrutar de la vida como si fuera el último día que tendremos sobre la faz de la tierra.- no se de donde salieron esas palabras, pero de alguna manera muy extraña, me sentía con la necesidad de decir eso. No es que considere a Rosalie una persona muy amargada, pero todo se lo toma muy enserio. Excepto con Emmett, él siempre la hace sonreír aun que ella no quiera.

-¿Es que acaso no notaste el todo de diversión en mí voz?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-La verdad, es que no.- conteste

-Y tu te haces llamar mi prima- contesto "ofendida"

-Igual te digo a ti. ¿Qué clase de prima eres cuando disfrutas de la desgracia de un familiar tuyo?-

-Solo jugaba, Bella. "No deberías tomarte todo tan enserio, algún día tendrás que aprender a ser un poco menos gruñona y a disfrutar la vida como si fuera el último día que tendremos sobre la faz de la Tierra"- dijo Rosalie imitando mi voz y mis palabras.

Enseguida Emmett comenzó a estallar a carcajadas burlándose de mí. El motivo, lo desconozco, él la mayoría de las veces se ríe sin motivo o por un chiste privado. La verdad, he llegado a pensar que debería darle una pequeña visita a Jasper al hospital, solo para asegurarnos de que nada grave le pasa. Aunque probablemente son puras paranoias mías. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Emmett no tiene control sobre sí mismo, por esa razón ríe solo, pero la verdad que no me interesa en estos momentos reflexionar sobre el tema.

Note como Rosalie volteaba a ver a Emmett y ella comenzaba a estallar a carcajadas también. Entonces comprendí que se estaban riendo de la forma en como Rosalie se burlo de mí indirectamente. ¡Dios!, tenían que ser tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez.

Enarque una ceja en señal de que pararan, pero no funciono, seguían riéndose de mí.

Suspire derrotada. Me levante de mí asiento y me dirigí escaleras arriba. Antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, decidí en dirigirme a la de Renesmee, solo para desearle las buenas noches, como buena madre que soy. Bueno…supongo que lo soy…

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi pequeña. Había un letrero que decía el nombre de _RENESMEE_ en letras mayúsculas y de colores pasteles [idea de Alice, claro está]. Con suavidad, gire el pomo de la puerta y comencé a abrir lentamente la puerta para no causar ruido, lo cual no funciono porque las bisagras hicieron su ya tan conocido chirrido al abrir. Antes de adentrarme por completo a la habitación, asome mi cabeza, cerciorándome de que no había irrumpido algo. Y en efecto, mi pequeña pateadora (como solía decirle cuando estaba dentro de mi vientre) se encontraba sumida en un profundo, relajante y tranquilizador sueño al cual no había preocupaciones ni malestares, solo paz y tranquilidad. Esa era la alegría de ser niño, de ser un alma inocente. No existían esos sentimientos hacia otra persona que no fuera tu familia y amigos. Tal vez un amor de niños, pero solo eso.

Me adentre completamente a su habitación (la cual tenia las paredes pitadas de color lila), y me acerque a su cama tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

_-"No quiero el vestido rosa, tía Alice. Prefiero el azul"- _dijo entre sueños mientras se removía entre las sabanas blancas con flores. Mi pobre pequeña peleaba con Alice aun en sueños.

Se me había olvidado mencionar que mi pequeña pateadora había heredado la hermosa (nótese el sarcasmo) costumbre de hablar entre sueños. Ella al igual que yo habíamos sido víctimas de las bromas de Emmett cuando nos veía y/o escuchaba dormir. Ya sea en nuestra habitación, en el auto cuando estamos cansadas (por simple mareo al ver las calles en la noche) o en la sala de la casa de Esme y Carlisle, cuando él no va a trabajar. Aveces me preguntaba si Emmett no tenia nada mejor que hacer que estarnos avergonzando a mi primogénita y a mí. En fin. Mi propósito en venir aquí fue en ver como se encontraba.

Me acuclille a su altura, para tener una mejor visión de su rostro tan parecido a _él_.

_-"Quisiera tener una familia como la de Bree. Con su mamá, papá y un hermano…"-_¡Rayos!, supongo que no debí escuchar eso. Por una parte estaba bien que Renesmee soñara con una hermosa familia como lo era la familia de Bree "Los Tanner". Pero por otra, me sentía culpable de no poderle dar esa familia.

Le di un suave beso en su coronilla y levante de la posición en la que me encontraba y comencé a caminar lo más cautelosamente que pude, pero aun así no funciono, desgraciadamente había pisado uno de sus juguetes que estaban esparcidos por toda su habitación. Intente ignorar el ruido que había provocado, pero aun así, eso no impidió que mi primogénita escuchara el ruido. _¡Demonios!-_pensé.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto su angelical voz.

-Estoy aquí, cariño- dije suavemente, volviéndome a acercar a ella. Renesmee se removió de nuevo entre las sábanas y se sentó en la cama. –Cariño, debes dormir. Yo no quería interrumpir tu sueño. Vuelve a dormir- trate de convencerla. Aunque, vamos, es mi hija. Algo que saco de mí fue lo testadura que es. Cuando se despierta y me ve, ya no se vuelve a dormir, a menos que le lea un cuento. Lo cual siempre funcionaba ya que siempre se dormía a mitad de la historia.

-No.- como lo sospechaba- quisiera que durmieras conmigo esta vez.- eso me tomo por sorpresa. Usualmente ella iba a mi habitación para dormir conmigo, las cuales eran pocas. Pero esta vez me sorprendió su petición, a la cual no me pude negar ya que era la primera vez que me la pedía.

-Está bien. Solo deja que me despida de Alice porque hoy se ira a su casa a dormir.- las cuales eran pocas veces. Alice la mayoría de las veces se quedaba a dormir en esta casa en la habitación de invitados, pero desde que Jasper le había propuesto matrimonio, prácticamente vivía aquí.- No tardo cariño.- agregué antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Espera!- escuche a mis espaldas. Enseguida escuche unos pasitos venir tras mi cuando ya estaba por pisar el primer escalón.- también me quiero despedir de Tía Alice.

-¡Pues, corre peque, que la duenda ya se va!- grito Emmett desde abajo.

Espere a que llegara donde mí y la alce en brazos. Juntas descendimos las escaleras con mucho cuidado, pero en el último escalón se torció mi tobillo y ambas caímos sobre Emmett que fui como nuestro amortiguador.

-¡Oigan! Ustedes si que pesan. Deberían de bajar unos kilitos ¡eh!- vocifero el oso que tengo por amigo.

-Tío Emmett, no estamos pesadas, es solo que tu eres el que no soporto el peso- lo contradijo Renesmee

Todos comenzamos a reírnos a mandíbula abierta. Había sido muy cómica la situación, además de cómo reacciono Emmett ante el comentario. Su expresión era todo un poema.

-Ya te descubrieron.- se burlo Jasper entre carcajadas.

-¡No se rían! Eso no fue gracioso.- refunfuño el grandote cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilo, que nadie se está burlando del comentario.- dijo Rosalie tomándolo por el hombro.

-Nos estamos burlando de que es cierto lo que dijo Renesmee.- decía Alice

La cara de Emmett pasó de rojo a morado y después a azul. Parecía que fuera a estallar. Su rostro parecía un arco iris, ya que después de esos colores, fueron secundados por más. Su expresión no tiene explicación.

-Era broma, tío oso. Tu eres más fuerte que la _Mole_ de los _Cuatro Fantásticos_.- dijo la menor entre nosotros- Mucho más que eso, tío oso. Pero ya no encuentro con que otra persona compararte.

-Ven pequeña bribona. Eso aun no te salvara de tu castigo.- dijo Emmett antes de abalanzarse a mi hija y después alzarla en brazos dándole vueltas con el reducido espacio que había entre el vestíbulo (el cual solo era un pasillo que conectaba la puerta de entrada y la sala de estar), la puerta de enfrente y las escaleras. Había unas mesitas de madera que decoraban el vestíbulo, en las cuales se encontraba unos jarrones del siglo XVIII. Lo se, ¿a quien se le ocurre tener unos jarrones tan valiosos como decorativos en un vestíbulo? Pues a Esme le encanta coleccionar antigüedades y tal como dice ella "Para que guardar una bellaza en cajas en el ático, si mis invitados pueden ver una hermosa reliquia".

Discretamente, Rosalie y yo comenzamos a quitar los jarrones de sus lugares, pensando en lo que podría suceder si no lo hacíamos. Nos acercamos al inicio de la sala de estar y ahí nos encontramos a Esme, quién veía la escena de Emmett y Renesmee divertida.

-Gracias por salvar a mis bebes.- susurro Esme.

-¡Oye!, creí que Jasper y yo éramos tus bebes- renegó mi rubia prima.

-Y lo son- admitió mi tía- es eso que si tu esposo llega a destrozar a algunos de mis jarrones, tu ya no serás mi bebe.

-Eso no se vale, mamá.- refunfuño su hija.

-Lo siento, pero mis jarrones costaron miles. Se podría decir que más que ustedes a la hora del parto.- bromeo

-Gracias por el aprecio, ¡madre!- y la rubia le tendió los jarrones y se fue con fingida resignación con Alice, que en estos momentos seguía en el umbral de la puerta con Jasper rodándola por su delicada cintura de bailarina con sus brazos. Se despidió de ella y se fue escaleras arriba que al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones se comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidosos tacones resonar hasta llegar a la que era la puerta de su habitación, la cual se escucho el estruendoso azotón que dio.

-Se tomo muy bien el asunto de los jarrones- murmure más para mí. Todos los que se encontraban ahí se voltearon a verme y pronto sentí el fluido de la sangre que iba directo a mis mejillas provocando mi tan habitual sonrojo que nunca he podido controlar. Desgraciadamente.

-Mira peque. Mamá se esta volviendo un jitomate ¿no es eso genial Ness?-dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a mi hija con ese estúpido apodo. Le dirigí una mirada asesina por dos buenas razones. Una, porque me llamo jitomate y Dos, porque se dirigió a mi primogénita con ese ridículo apodo que siempre ha estado presente desde el día en el que ella nació.

Vamos, ¿a quién se le ocurre semejante apodo? Si no a nada más, ni nada menos que a Jacob Black. Si, mi confiable amigo mecánico, padre del pequeño Jake y esposo de Leah. Según él, el nombre de Renesmee es como un trabalenguas, que como todo trabalenguas, es complicado de pronunciar. Así que se le hizo más sencillo apodar a mi hija como "Nessie". Haciendo que me diera cuenta que era el diminutivo de Ness, el moustro del lago Ness.

En ese momento juro que iba a cometer mi primer asesinato de no ser que Emmett y Jasper estaba a unos costados míos lo cual impidió que yo hiciera tal cosa. En fin… ahora en su mayoría, el pequeño Jake le dice Nessie a Renesmee, lo cual comprendo ya que él no pronuncia bien el nombre "Renesmee".

-Emmett, no tiene nada de genial que me digas jitomate y menos que le digas Ness a Renesmee. Sabes que odio que le digan así.- proteste

-De acuerdo, no le diré mas Ness a Ne…Renesmee, pero a ti aun te seguiré diciendo jitomate, pino de navidad, farol…- comenzó a enumerar cada uno de los calificativos, pero sinceramente ya estaba colmada con los apodos que me ponía, así que no le preste atención y me dirigí al umbral de la puerta para despedirme de mi amiga Alice.

-Nunca cambiara, eh- murmuro Alice después de haberme dado un abrazo.

-Ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo.- conteste. A lo que Jasper y Alice aguantaron una pequeña risa.

-Eso tenlo por seguro que será así.- dijo Jasper volviéndose sobre sus talones junto con Alice.

-Nos vemos Esme, hasta mañana a todos- se despidió ella antes de bajar los escalones del porche para dirigirse a su Porshe amarillo, su preciado auto.

-Hasta luego Alice- corearon todos al unísono, incluso Carlisle desde la sala de estar antes de que se alejara lo suficiente del porche.

Jasper regreso minutos después de haberse despedido de su prometida (novia… lo que sea), se despidió de todos con un "hasta mañana" y con un beso en la mejilla para su madre y para su única sobrina.

-Bueno, es hora de descansar. Mañana comienza un gran día y hay que madrugar. Sobre todo para mis dos doctores favoritos y mi hermosa princesa.-dijo Esme.

-¿Y nosotros, que? Ya nos has desplomado de nuestros privilegios, ¿verdad? Pobre de Bella y de mí. ¿Qué será el día de mañana cuando preguntemos por Esme y nos diga que no conoce a nadie de nombre Isabella o Emmett? Me siento ofendido, herido y todo con "ido"- dramatizó Emmett la situación. En realidad no entendí el comentario ¿será que hoy Emmett había despertado con poco sentido de la razón o es que vio una película dramática de esas que pasaban por la madrugada y que uno ve cuando no concilia el sueño? Sea lo que sea, algo le había picado a ese grandote para estar tan dramático el día de hoy.

-Por favor Emmett, no seas tan melodramático. Es solo un decir, claro que Esme nos adora, pero Carlisle y Jasper tienen que descansar más porque mañana tendrán turno todo el día y Renesmee ira al colegio, y sabiendo que es una dormilona de primera, tiene que dormir antes para que no se despierte con un humor de los mil demonios.- di un suspiro de exasperación.

-Bien, dejare de hacer eso. Pero deben admitirlo, los hizo reír.

-No, Emmett. Eso no causo gracia para nada.- dijimos todos al unísono.

Después de eso, Renesmee y yo nos dirigimos escaleras arriba. Le había dicho a mi hija que me esperara en su habitación, pronto estaría con ella para dormir, pero que solo necesitaba ponerme mi pijama. Diez minutos después, me encontraba saliendo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la alcoba de mi hija. Entre cautelosa y silenciosamente en él y después me adentre entre las sabanas de la cama de mi pateadora. Después de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada me quede completamente dormida. Una sensación de paz había reinado dentro de mí ser y así pude dormir tranquila el resto de la noche.

-Bella…- murmuraron en mi oído

-Bella…- volvieron a murmurar

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! Si no te despiertas en este mismo instante Renesmee llegara tarde al colegio.- escuche la voz de Rosalie reprenderme, pero la ignore. Tenía demasiado sueño y no pensaba abrir los ojos por más que mi hija llegara tarde. Tal vez ella podría faltar un día, no sería para tanto.

Alce las sabanas para cubrirme hasta la cabeza haciéndome un ovillo en aquella cama tan diminuta para mí. Pronto sentí como removían las sabanas que me cubrían. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por resistir a que me despojaran de ellas, pero la rubia era más fuerte que yo y por desgracia tenia que someterme a sus órdenes, por más que no quisiera yo.

-Cinco minutos más Rose- suplique.

-No señorita. Esme no dejara que su sobrina favorita llegue tarde al trabajo y mucho menos que llegue tarde Renesmee.- dijo con voz firme.

-¡Bien! Solo porque Esme lo pide- dije por fin vencida. Alce mi rostro para encontrarme con una sonriente Rosalie.

-Que bien que hayas comprendido- dijo para después sonreírme maliciosamente y luego tirar de las sabanas, que, hasta en ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre ellas y no ellas sobre mí. Caí repentinamente de la cama, dándome un fuerte golpe en mi trasero, lo cual no fue muy agradable que digamos. Luego Rose comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta.

Se que tal vez Rosalie y yo no siempre hemos sido las mejores primas del universo, que en un principio ella siempre me haya tratado fríamente, pero después de mi embarazo riesgoso, ella y yo hemos tenido una mejor convivencia en los últimos siete años que en los primeros diecinueve. Pero aun así, ella a veces se podía pasar de "bromista".

-¿Y Renesmee?- esa era una buena pregunta para comenzar. Cuando Rosalie vino a despertarme agresivamente, Renesmee no se encontraba dormida a mi lado.

-Abajo con Esme y Emmett desayunando. Ella ya se encuentra bañada y arreglada, solo faltabas tú. Carlisle y Jasper ya se fueron al hospital. Mi hermano te dejo las llaves de su auto en el llavero que esta aun lado de la puerta.

-Gracias. En un momento bajo.- conteste levantándome del suelo y dirigiéndome afuera de la habitación. Después arreglaría la cama.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, cogí una toalla y después salí al pasillo para dirigirme al baño que se encontraba al final del hall. Una vez dentro, comencé a abrir el grifo del agua caliente, ya que al principio comenzaba a salir el agua fría. Me fui desvistiendo y una vez acabado, me adentre a la bañera, que ahora si se encontraba en una temperatura agradable.

El agua comenzaba a relajar a mis estresados músculos con forme iba recorriendo mi cuerpo. La sensación de paz volvía a reinar en mí ser.

Una vez hube terminado de bañarme, me vestí con el uniforme de la editorial Vulturi. No era nada especial, solo era una falta hasta la altura arriba de la rodilla color crema con su saco del mismo color, una blusa color blanco con el tan distinguido logotipo de la editorial, que en este caso era la "V" en color dorado y un escudo en medio con cuatro divisiones en las cuales se encontraban las imágenes de un árbol seco en los extremos de el lado izquierdo de arriba y del lado derecho abajo; también se encontraba la imagen que parecía un águila (no distinguí bien la figura) en los otros dos extremos del escudo. En la parte de arriba del escudo había un punto rojo con unas hojas haciéndole algún tipo de margen, no se en realidad. Me calce unas zapatillas de piso que hacia juego con mi uniforme (lo cual se lo agradecí a Alice).

Desendi las escaleras y cruzando el vestíbulo, la sala de estar y el comedor llegue a la cocina en donde se encontraban Esme y Renesmee en el desayunador. Supuse que Emmett ya se había ido al buffet de abogados, ese era su profesión.

-Bella, querida. Se te hace tarde para ir a dejar a la niña al colegio.- dijo Esme al verme entrar a la cocina- te he guardado el desayuno aquí- indico una bolsa de papel- y aquí están las llaves del auto de Jasper- me las entrego- ¡que tengan un bonito día!- prácticamente nos arrastro hacia la salida a Renesmee y a mí, ¿pero que podía decir? Era verdad que ya era tarde para dejar a Renesmee a su colegio, así que no había de otra que saltarme el desayuno.

No se si la suerte me este sonriendo el día de hoy, pero afortunadamente con Renesmee llegamos temprano a su colegio, he de admitir que con nueve minutos de sobra. Cabe decir que no estuve como una loca conduciendo por la ciudad, no señor, yo me había criado con una persona que hacia valer la justicia en un pueblito en donde no pasaba gran cosa, pero si la alta velocidad se hacia notar y mas teniendo a un novio que era un maniático sobre ruedas al que habían multado en su mayoría de veces.

-Nos vemos, mamá- se despidió mi hija.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, cariño- conteste. Espere hasta que ella se adentrara al edificio y después me marche directo a mi trabajo.

Afortunadamente no llegue tarde a la editorial. Ya había estado pensando en lo que tendría que decirle a Alec si yo llegaba tarde, milagrosamente no tuve que decir ni una excusa. -_¡Dios, eres grande!-_ pensé para mis adentros.

El resto del día hacia lo que comúnmente hago. Si, lo se, mi trabajo es mas aburrido que ver las series de televisión repetirse.

En la hora del almuerzo Angela y yo nos fuimos a nuestro habitual restaurante.

Apenas íbamos entrando al Restaurante, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar la canción _"Girls just want to have fun" _(no me culpen, fue idea de la duenda. A ella deberían de reclamarle). Le hice una seña con la mano a Angela y me dirigí a fuera del local.

-¿Si?- conteste

-Con la Señora Swan, por favor.- con testo la voz de una mujer.

-Ella habla. ¿Qué desea?- respondí.

-Hablaba para informarle que hoy los alumnos saldrán temprano ya que hoy tenemos junta de profesores

-Vale, gracias por avisarme

-De nada, Señora Swan- y colgaron

Entre al local nuevamente.

-Hey, Ang. Tengo que ir por Renesmee al colegio. ¿te importaría comprarme el almuerzo para llevar? Juro que después te lo pagare-

-No hay problema Bells

-Gracias Ang. Te debo una

Salí del local (si, nuevamente) y me dirigí al auto. Mientras conducía, el sonidito del móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Lo entre busque en mi bolso de mano que se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando por fin lo encontré, conteste sin mirar quien era.

-¡Bella, Bellita, Belly Bells!- comenzó a cantarrunear la enana desde el otro lado de la línea.- Necesito un pequeño favor- comenzó a decir por fin

-Alice, ¿podrías decírmelo en otro momento? ¿Sabes? Estoy conduciendo hacia la escuela de Renesmee- me pare en un alto

-Pero Bella, es una emergen…- y de ahí no escuche nada. Mire la pantalla de mi móvil.

-¡Rayos!, batería descargada- dije mientras veía el semáforo cambiar a verde. En ese momento comencé a moverme.

Sentí un golpe de lleno en mi lado izquierdo del cuerpo haciendo que mi cuerpo se inclinara al momento del impacto y estrellara contra la ventana lateral izquierda, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un estruendoso ruido llegar a mis oídos. Pronto sentí que le deban un golpe en la parte trasera del auto, lo que hizo que el volante no fuera impedimento a que estrellara mi cabeza contra el vidrio del frente. Mi mano se torció al momento de querer impedir el golpe con el vidrio del frente. Eso dolió mucho.

Pronto me fui sumergiendo en una oscuridad al preservir el aroma del óxido y sal.

* * *

**Hola a todas las lectoras ¿creyeron que había abandonado el fic?**** (espero que no).**

**Espero que les guste este cap que con tanto esfuerzo escribi. Creanme, es el cap mas largo que he escrito (tal vez no, pero por pc si)**

**Les agradezco cada uno de sus review y tambien gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.**

**Tambien les quiero promosionar (por asi decirlo) mi nuevo fic llamado "entre las sombras de la vida y la eternidad" summary:**** ¿Qué sucedería si Bella encuentra a su "Tua Cantante"? ¿Y si esa persona se parese a Edward? ¿Ese abría sido el destino de Bella siendo humana cuando Edward la dejo en Luna Nueva? ¿Ese habría sido el futuro que Edward deseaba para Bella?**

**Se encuentra en mi perfil si quieren pasar a leerlo. Apenas llevo el prefacio y el primer capitulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Chau^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice POV**

La desesperación nos inundaba a todos los presentes en aquel lugar, la angustia nos mataba lentamente a cada uno de nosotros y en especial en mi pequeña futura sobrina y al padre de ésta, aunque trate de no demostrarlo frente a nosotros. Pero sobre todas las cosas, a mi me mataba la culpa de todo lo sucedido… ¿cómo es que yo se de que tengo la culpa de todo? No es tan difícil de descifrarlo y mucho menos difícil saber el porque.

Lo descubrí yo misma con mi "intuición femenina", aunque claro, yo como toda buena persona que le gusta estar informada (y no, no soy cotilla), le pregunte a una de las enfermeras que atendían a mi amiga la hora aproximada en el que había sido el accidente y justamente la hora que me había dicho era alrededor de la hora en el que le había hablado yo a su móvil y me había reprendido de que no le hablara en ese momento por estar conduciendo el auto que le había prestado Jasper, al cual yo persuadí para que se lo prestara a ella; otra razón mas para culparme a mi.

Lo que mas me había extrañado fue que la llamada se había cortado a mitad de la oración que Bella estaba diciendo, eso era raro en ella porque nunca cuelga una llamada así porque sí. Desde ese momento presentí que algo andaba mal, pero nunca imagine que fuera algo como esto. No a la única que soportaba mis locuras con las compras, además de Rosalie, Jasper y Renesmee.

Me sentía mal de ver a Renesmee así de apagada, sin llena de vida y con grandes lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas por tanto llorar en silencio. Tan parecida a su madre en ese aspecto.

Pronto la acurruque contra mi pequeño cuerpo y ella se dejo abrazar por mi, buscando consuelo en alguno de nosotros. Enseguida Rosalie se acerco a nosotras y Renesmee se deshizo de mi abrazo y pronto se refugio en los de Rose. Ambas eran muy cercanas por ser parientes directos y además de que Rosalie siempre quiso tener un hijo/a a quien cuidar y nunca pudo tener uno por su esterilidad, todo instinto maternal que tenía guardado en el fondo de su corazón floreció en el momento que nació la pequeña peli cobriza. Rosalie era como una segunda madre para Renesmee.

Pronto escuchamos varios pasos entre los pasillos del hospital, para luego dar a mostrar a trece personas en la sala de espera: Los dos pequeños Tanner con Alec, los Black, los Denali, Angela y su novio Ben. Todos con cara de preocupación y sorpresa.

Enseguida los sobrinos de Alec junto con él, Angela y Ben se acercaron donde Renesmee y Rosalie, Carmen y Eleazar donde Esme y Emmett, las tres hermanas Denali se fueron donde Jasper y yo.

A todos nos comenzaron a bombardear con varias preguntas respecto al accidente y el estado de Bella. Calmadamente fue Jasper quien les informo de todo pero que dejaran de hacer mas preguntas porque Renesmee comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosa al estar rodeada de varias personas que solamente la perturbaban con preguntas como: "¿Estas bien por lo sucedido?", o comentarios como: "Veras que tu mamá se pondrá bien". Renesmee no se sentía nada bien al ver que todos le decían eso, pero de alguna forma u otra, ella no necesitaba eso. Lo único que necesitaba era ver a su madre sana y salva. Sabemos que ella es muy madura a su edad, que puede aparentar llevar esta situación con calma; pero en el fondo, los que la conocemos bien, ella esta sufriendo mucho por dentro.

A Rosalie le hice señas con los ojos y cejas, y moviendo la cabeza lentamente hacia el pasillo que conectaba la salida con la sala de espera. Rosalie me vio interrogante mientras que arrugaba su ceño y yo enseguida articule entre dientes "Lleva a Renesmee a afuera, necesita tomar aire". Mi rubia cuñada, amiga (lo que sea) abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Tomo a Renesmee de la mano, y junto con Alec, los pequeños Nahuel, Bree y Jake con Emmett salieron de la sala de espera, que en estos momentos se hallaba un poco tenso; porque justo después de que ellos se fueran, Carlisle salió de terapia intensiva y detrás de él venían unas enfermeras moviendo una camilla con una mujer pálida sobre ella y a Edward al pie de la camilla empujándola también con un brazo, junto con el suero con el otro brazo.

Enseguida me percate de que era a Bella a quien llevaban en esa camilla y hubo varias exclamaciones por parte de nosotros ante lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucedió, Carlisle?- le pregunto su esposa preocupada y con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Tuvimos que trasladar a Bella a una habitación, ya que en estos momentos se encuentra estable. Aun necesitamos tenerla en observación, esperar a que el cerebro se desinflame y hacerle unas radiografías para ver como se encuentra su columna vertebral, sus costillas y el brazo que esta roto. Aunque creo que no sea probable lo de la columna vertebral, porque si no en estos momento se encontraría en estado crítico. Más sin embargo no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que haya dos discos desviados. Mientras más seguros estemos de que no haya nada grave, más hay probabilidades de que Bella pueda recuperarse pronto.- nos decía Carlisle mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex, el cubre bocas y ese feo gorro azul. – por el momento solo vamos a dejar un plazo de cinco horas para ver si la trasfusión de sangre responde correctamente. Ya después haremos las radiografías.

Después de eso, Carlisle se detuvo a saludar a los recién llegados y pronto Edward se unió a nosotros, también saludando a los presentes.

Pude notar que su rostro volaba entre rostro y rostro, para luego fruncir su ceño y mirarme interrogante. Supongo que buscaba a su hija entre la multitud y al no encontrarla, me miro; pensando que yo sabia donde se encontraba.

-Esta afuera, con Rosalie, Emmett, Alec y sus amigos de la escuela.- conteste simplemente, pero supuse que no debí decir el nombre de Alec, ya que su ceño se frunció aun más y las fosas de su nariz se abrían y cerraban rítmicamente, mostrando su enojo. Su rostro se fue tornando a rojo y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros.

Sigilosamente Tanya se acerco a mí, con su rostro mostrando evidente susto por como estaba Edward.

-¿Y, a él que le sucedió?- me pregunto en un murmullo.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que le pasa.- conteste de la misma forma. Y de alguna manera, presentía lo que le pasaba al pelicobrizo, solo que necesitaba más pruebas a mi favor para afirmar mis sospechas.

Comencé a escuchar unos pequeños pasos correr por el pasillo y unas pisadas fuertes con unas pisadas de tacones detrás de los pasitos, también había escuchado un pequeño grito de un niño diciendo "¡A que no me atrapas!" y seguido de eso escuche "¡No grites Nahuel, estas en un hospital!" esos gritos fueron secundados por unas pequeñas risas, una estruendente carcajada que supuse que era Emmett y una risa no tan alta como las otras, pero audible aun así. Los pasos comenzaron a escucharse más cerca de nosotros, pero no creía que nadie más haya escuchado ya que en un acto ágil y grácil, Tanya se acerco a Edward, rodeándolo por el cuello y dándole un casto beso en los labios. Éste la tomo por los hombros, separándola un poco de él, para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarla.

A nuestras espaldas escuchamos un grito ahogado, seguido de unos pequeños pasos salir corriendo, un "¡Renesmee!" por parte de Rosalie y Alec, y acto seguido, un padre desesperado por ir tras su hija. Afortunadamente, yo fui más rápida y astuta. Salí corriendo tras Renesmee antes de que Edward y los demás pudieran reaccionar.

Seguí a Renesmee por todo el pasillo, tratando de esquivar a las enfermeras, doctores y pacientes que se cruzaban por mi camino; pero ¡vaya!, esta pequeña si que corre, pero no más que Mary Alice Brandon. Mientras corría y gritaba el nombre de mi futura sobrina, escuchaba unos pasos seguirme, mas sin embargo yo estaba concentrada en hacer que Renesmee parara de correr, pero ésta ni se in minutaba en detenerse. Ella pronto llego a las puertas de cristales eléctricas y salió corriendo de nuevo fuera del edificio. Que testadura era a veces. No caben dudas que esa es la hija de Isabella Swan. ¡Ambas son como dos gotas de agua!

Me detuve en seco al cruzar las puertas de cristales corredizas y comencé a observar al mí alrededor, tratando de hallar a la pequeña pelicobriza. Pero en mi fallido intento de búsqueda a Renesmee, sentí un cuerpo chocar contra el mío, haciendo que me tambaleara hacia delante, dando un paso, mas sin embargo, sin tirarme. Me volví para encarar a la persona que osó chocar conmigo y pronto me percate de que se trataba del novio de la prima paterna de mí prometido: Edward Masen.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos estas haciendo?- gruñí.

-Ir por mi hija, claro está- contesto él de la misma forma.

-Pues en estos momentos ha de estar llorando en algún lugar gracias a que su padre la acaba de traumar-gruñí por lo bajo, tratando de evitar que las personas que salían, entraban y pasaban por el hospital no nos vieran como si tuviéramos un tercer ojo.

-No era mi intención. Tanya se me lanzó, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿rechazar a mi novia?- contesto moviendo sus brazos de modo exasperado.

-Al menos no deberían demostrar su amor en público. O por lo menos, no frente a Renesmee.- conteste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Renesmee se había tomado bien mi noviazgo con Tanya. No se que fue lo que le sucedió ahora.- respondió cubriéndose el rostro aun más exasperado.

-¿Los ha visto dándose muestras de afecto frente a ella?- lance.

-Si… quiero decir, no. Renesmee nunca me ha visto con Tanya, solo le he dicho que es mi novia.- dijo, ahora quitando las manos de su rostro. –pero se lo tomo tan bien, que pensé que no se lo tomaría mal cuando me viera con ella.- dijo casi en susurro.

-¿Así?, dime exactamente como reacciono.- le rete.

Pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, haciendo unas extraños gestos, sacudiendo la cabeza, supongo que negando; también se comenzó a rascar la nuca, por lo que he observado, signo de nerviosismo y después volvió su mirada hacia mí, aun rascándose su nuca.

-De acuerdo, ella no se lo tomo tan bien como yo quería, ni siquiera tenia planeado en decírselo hasta que salio el tema y fue Bella la que forzó las cosas y sin más, se lo había dicho.- comenzó a explicar con nerviosismo. En mi rostro, mis labios comenzaron a formar una curva larga, muy larga; Como la del gato de _Alice in the wonderland, _que su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. Y había sonreído así por el simple hecho de que: una, estaba admitiendo que Renesmee no se tomo bien su relación con Tanya y dos, era que estaba sonsacándole información de una manera que él no sabe como se la he sacado.

-…yo había tratado de ocultárselo desde el momento que Renesmee me había dicho que quería a Alec como a un padre, que él estaba tratando de ganarse el corazón de _mi_ Bella…- él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, percatándose de lo que había pronunciado. Y yo sonreí más aun (si es que se podía) solo por el simple hecho de que, lo que había predicho antes era cierto, cien porciento cierto. –y…yo no acabo de decir eso- trato de remediar.

-Oh, claro que no.- conteste con sorna –Fue tu corazón el que hablo por ti o solo vino el gemelo malvado de Edward, el cual no conocíamos, a decir eso.- masculle –¿Verdad, _Eddie_?- pregunte de una manera dulce e inocente, con el propósito de alterarlo más.

Pronto escuchamos unos sollozos cerca de nosotros. Y volví a observar a mí alrededor, buscando el lugar proveniente de ese sollozo. Pronto me percate de que ese sonido provenía de unos arbustos cerca del aparcamiento del hospital. Ambos, Edward y yo, nos acercamos sigilosamente a ese arbusto y gracias al cielo que no hicimos ruido.

Enseguida nos encontramos con una pequeña cabellera risada color cobriza de espaldas de nosotros. No tuve que ser una adivina para saber que se trataba de la pequeña Ness… digo, Renesmee _(como detesto que Bella siempre nos corrija cada vez que le decimos Nessie a Renesmee. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, prefiero que me reprenda ahora, aunque sea en mis pensamientos, a que este en una deprimente habitación de hospital.)_

Edward trato de acercarse a la pequeña, pero yo se lo impedí, posicionando un brazo frente a él, así tratando de detenerlo. Le susurre un _"yo me encargo de esto". _Edward solamente asintió sin decir nada y yo me acerque a la pequeña pelicobriza.

Los sollozos se hicieron más audibles conforme me acercaba a ella. Me sentía mal porque ella se sintiera mal, me sentía triste porque ella estaba triste. Pero más sin embargo, tome valor y me acuclille para estar a su misma altura; le removí un poco de cabellos que tenia ella sobre el rostro, claro signo de que no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

-Renesmee…- comencé a decirle en un murmullo apenas audible.

Ella no contesto. Seguía en la misma posición en que la había encontrado: con sus rodillas flexionadas con su rostro sobre sus brazos, los cuales estaban sobre las rodillas, dando una forma de hobillo.

-Cariño…-murmure, acercándome un poco mas a ella. -¿Qué tienes, Ness?- le pregunte en un tono casi de suplica.

Renesmee comenzó a negar frenéticamente

-No, ¿Qué, cariño?- quise saber, dandole pequeñas palmaditas en su cabellera

-No quiero que tía Tanya sea mi nueva mamá…- comenzó a decir entre sollozos, aun con su rostro sobre los brazos, impidiendo que yo viera su rostro.

-Mamá no se morirá, ¿verdad, tía Alice?- esta vez pregunto, alzando su rostro en mi dirección y yo me quede un tanto en shock al verla.

Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrosado y grandes ríos de agua salada corrían por sus mejillas también sonrosadas; sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos de tanto llorar y éstos ya no tenían el mismo brillo que siempre he visto en ella.

-No, claro que no, preciosa. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es que...- hipo –ayer vi a mi papá…- hipo - y a mi mamá darse un beso…- hipo -como los padres de mis amigos lo hacen…- hipo.

En ese momento todo encajo como las piezas de un puzzle.

Comencé a procesar mis sospechas con lo que habían dicho Edward y Renesmee… y lo que conseguí fue: Edward esta celoso de Alec por ser como el padre que no tuvo Renesmee de niña (bueno, hablando de sus primeros años), además de que Alec está tratando de ganarse el corazón de mi querida amiga, Bella. Por tal motivo, Edward tuvo el impulso de besarla, con el simple propósito de hacerse una esperanza de que haya algo aun entre ellos, por lo cual, Renesmee los vio y pensó que Edward dejaría a Tanya por Bella, para que así Edward, Bella y Renesmee fueran una hermosa familia y por el beso que Tanya le dio a Edward, el cual vio la pequeña de ojos marrones, hicieron que todas las ilusiones de la pequeña se fueran por el retrete.

Todo eso me lleva a la conclusión de que… Edward sigue queriendo a Bella, pero el problema es que él no puede terminar con la hija de su mentor solo para estar con la madre de su hija, a la que realmente quiere y por el simple hecho de que Bella se la está poniendo difícil con todo de que querer negar sus sentimientos hacia él y también con el accidente; además de que dudo que Alec se separe de Bella o la niña.

Bueno… al menos no estoy en los zapatos de Edward… y se lo agradezco al Señor.

_Pero te está__ matando el remordimiento, Mary Alice._

¡Oh!... solo cállate, conciencia.

-…y si mamá muere…- hipo –no seremos una familia…- hipo.

-Pero, cariño. Tú mamá no va a morirse. Es solo que esta teniendo una larga siesta.- trate de que parara de llorar. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa niña semejante cosa? Enserio, hay personas que están influyendo mal en ella de una forma dramática… ese debe ser Emmett, el siempre dramático y poco chistoso Emmett… porque, ¿Quién mas seria dramático, sino él? Porque yo no soy para nada dramática.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con ojos brillos y esperanzados.

-Como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, pequeña.- dije un poco mas entusiasmada y alzando los brazados en diferentes direcciones.

Renesmee se incorporo de su posición y se lanzo a abrazarme, tomándome por sorpresa y cayendo ambas al duro suelo.

-¿Y cuando despierte del largo sueño, vamos a ser una familia como la de Bree?- pregunto aun mas entusiasmada. Yo me quede sin habla, ¿Cómo le explicaría que su papá sigue de novio con Tanya? Se me había puesto difícil…

-Mejor vayamos a ver como sigue tú mamá Ness.- me salí por la tajante, levantándonos a ambas y sacudiendo nuestras ropas para después encaminarnos hacia la entrada del hospital, donde se encontraba el ojiverde – escuche que a tu mami la cambiaron a una habitación para que la podamos visitar mientras que está dormida- dije para entusiasmarla más. -Así que, ve corriendo que ahora te alcanzo- y lo último que vi fue una cabellera larga cobriza desaparecer de mi vista.

-¿Y… que te dijo Renesmee?- pregunto Edward interceptándome.

-¿Decirme de que?- le pregunte haciéndome la loca. Obviamente no le diría lo que me dijo Renesmee a mí.

-De cual quier cosa que te haya dicho mi hija. Para eso te mande a que fuera con ella- moví mi rostro a su dirección como la exorcista y lo mire mal.

-Si no mal recuerdo, yo fui a ver a Renesmee sin ninguna petición tuya; además de que nunca acordamos a que te dijera lo que ella mi contara a mí.- dije casi furiosa. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme con ese tono demandante? Se nota que no conoce bien a Mary Alice Brandon. _"Ya vasta de usar tu nombre completo. Pareces una psicópata, Alice"_ me reprendí internamente.

En una distracción, rebase a Edward y me fui literalmente corriendo hasta recepción para preguntar en que habitación se encontraba Bella; pero no se encontraba la recepcionista en su lugar. Así que comencé a observar a mi alrededor para ver si había alguna enfermera que me pudiera informar.

-Si quieres saber cual es la habitación de Bella, mejor sígueme en vez de gastar tu tiempo en recepción- escuche que me decían a mis espaldas. No tuve que ser adivina para saber que se trataba de Edward. Yo simplemente rodee los ojos y comencé a caminar hacia él de forma cansada, con los brazos colgando como si fuera un mono, hasta quedar a la par de él.

Nos adentramos al ascensor y después de que unas tres personas entraran, las puertas de metal se comenzaron a cerrar. Antes de que alguien alcanzara el mando del ascensor, Edward presiono el botón que tenía el número cinco. Enseguida se comenzó a escuchar una musiquita de fondo y yo solamente me quede viendo el techo, suplicando a que ya llegáramos al piso correspondiente. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del bendito ascensor fue un milagro para mí. Yo me apresure en salir y Edward me imito. Después él nos fue conduciendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de espera donde se encontraban todos los que habíamos estado en la sala de espera en terapia intensiva a excepción de Rosalie, Esme y Renesmee.

-¿Cómo sigue Bella?- le pregunte a mi prometido una vez que me uní a él. –En estos momentos están mi hermana, madre y sobrina en la habitación de Bella.

-¡Que bien!, Renesmee estaba triste por no poder ver a Bella. Espero que esto la anime un poco con todo lo que ha pasado.- comente recordando como la vi llorar.

Escuchamos el sonido de una puerta abrirse y unos pasos seguidos de eso, pronto me percate de que se trataba de Esme, Rosalie y la pequeña Nessie que salían de la habitación, no logre ver que número era.

-¡Tía Alice!- escuche a Nessie gritar al percatarse de mi presencia en la sala de espera y después sentí un cuerpo abalanzarse sobre mi por segunda vez en el día. -¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué crees?- me decía frenética de alegría, esta niña me estaba superando en euforia, pero valía la pena con verla feliz.

-¿Qué creo, Ness?- le pregunte igual de emocionada.

Edward se estaba acercando a nosotras, llegando a espaldas de su hija para tomarla de sorpresa, yo enseguida puse los ojos en blanco por lo infantil que estaba siendo él.

-¡Le prometí a mi mamá que cuando ella despertara, seriamos una familia!- contesto aun mas entusiasmada. Yo seguí sin quitar mi sonrisa de mi rostro, pero al que si se le fue la gran sonrisa fue a un pelicubrizo que se encontraba detrás de su hija. Yo lo observe por unos segundos, descifrando que era lo expresaban sus ojos; ellos mostraban una mezcla de felicidad, tristeza y ¿dolor? También me volví para ver la expresión de Tanya, quien se encontraba cerca de nosotras y pronto vi que su cara estaba indescriptible.

* * *

**¡Estoy viva!, si lo se… ¿se preguntaran porque tarde casi dos meses sin actualizar? Pues es porque no tenia inspiración ._.**

**Sucede que yo estaba escribiendo un one-shot para el dia de los enamorados, pero resulta que a mi madre se le ocurre ponerme muchos deberes, haciendo que se me fuera la inspiración… después, segui escribiendo el one-shot olvidandome de mis otros fics xD**

**Y para terminar de rematar, comence un nuevo fic.**

**He escrito este fic con mucho sacrificio y esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta que no he estudiado para dos examenes realmente importantes para mi.**

**Les agradezco sus alertas y favoritos, eso me da un motivo mas para seguir escribiendo.**

**PD: ¿Qué les parecio el Alice POV? Quiero mencionar que no habra Bella POV mientras sigua en coma y/u hospitalizada. Quiero darle un poco de dramatizacion a las cosas (risa malevola), pero no seran muchos los capitulos que duren asi, no pienso mantenerla por mucho tiempo en coma.**

**Nos leemos pronto (espero), Chau ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**En el capítulo anterior: **_-¡Le prometí a mi mamá que cuando ella despertara, seriamos una familia!- contesto aun mas entusiasmada. Yo seguí sin quitar mi sonrisa de mi rostro, pero al que si se le fue la gran sonrisa fue a un pelicobrizo que se encontraba detrás de su hija. Yo lo observe por unos segundos, descifrando que era lo expresaban sus ojos; ellos mostraban una mezcla de felicidad, tristeza y ¿dolor? También me volví para ver la expresión de Tanya, quien se encontraba cerca de nosotras y pronto vi que su cara estaba indescriptible._

**Tanya**** POV**

Me quede en shock al escuchar tal cosa. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso? ¿Qué decir? No tenia la menor idea de que hacer ni como reaccionar. Yo adoraba a mi sobrina, pero no podía sentirla como a una hija porque ella ya tiene a su madre y esa es Bella, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. Todo niño le gustaría ver a sus padres juntos cuando éstos están separados. Todo niño tiene derecho a vivir junto con sus dos padres y ser una hermosa familia, lo se porque yo tuve la fortuna de tener una. Y en verdad me rompe el corazón al darme cuenta que yo le estoy quitando esa oportunidad a Renesmee; pero hay que ser sinceros, Bella tampoco se la pone fácil a Edward. Si yo fuera ella, también hubiese reaccionado así al momento de sentirme engañada. Ella y yo somos tan parecidas en carácter que a veces nos preguntamos si no somos primas biológicas en vez de políticas.

Me agrada Bella, pero a veces puede ser más terca que una mula y no dar su brazo a torcer.

¿Que podía hacer yo, si la hija de mi novio piensa que todo es mi culpa de que sus padres no estén juntos? No toda la culpa es mía, Edward bien pudo terminar conmigo… bueno… eso sonó un tanto ¿recriminatorio?

No tuve otra opción más que retirarme de la sala de espera. Esto era un poco humillante para mí. Yo en realidad quiero arreglar las cosas, pero éste accidente hace que todo se saliera de contexto. Claro que yo no necesitaba que me dieran indirectas de que mi relación con Edward se esta yendo a pique. Me di cuenta de eso el mismo día que le presente a mis primos y vio a Bella; pero ese brillo en los ojos que tenia el día que me dijo que tenia una hija con mi prima, hizo que me diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban destinados a dos determinadas personas, yo no me incluía en algunas de ellas. Y aunque parezca un cliché, esos sentimientos son de amor verdadero. Por mucho que me pese aceptarlo.

Llegue al pasillo que daba cerca del ascensor y me apoye sobre la pared, deslizándome hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío suelo; apoye mis codos sobre mis rodillas y recosté mi cabeza sobre mis manos, pasándolas una y otra vez sobre mis cabellos ahora revueltos. Definitivamente tengo que terminar con ésta situación que se esta complicando.

Por el lado lateral izquierdo escuche unos tacones casi corriendo a mi dirección; alcé la vista percatándome de que era Kate la que venia. Ella enseguida llegó a mí para después acuclillarse a mi lado y pasar su delicada mano sobre mi cabello enmarañado. Me abrazo calidamente, demostrándome su apoyo. Y como si de un bebé se tratase, comencé a sollozar silenciosamente. Necesitaba desahogarme.

Se que al principio fui egoísta, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en lo que dije cuando Edward me declaro que tenia una hija; mi reacción fue tan a la defensivas porque tenia miedo de perderlo. Ahora veo a una pequeña niña ilusionarse con tener una familia. Yo no podía interferir en la felicidad de ella.

No sabía que hacer en estos momentos, me sentía impotente.

-Shh… veras que todo se solucionara.- me decía Kate

Pero yo no sabía si toda esta situación se solucionaría después de que Bella se recupere. Aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer conmigo misma.

Pasaban los segundos y los minutos, y podía escuchar las pisadas de las personas que se dirigían al ascensor o salían de él, pero yo no prestaba atención alguna. No quería que nadie viese mi lado vulnerable.

Tras largos minutos u horas, Kate y yo por fin nos paramos de nuestras posiciones, yo arreglando un poco mi apariencia y Kate alisando su falda negra, la que era parte de su uniforme para su empleo. Ella trabajaba como secretaria en un despacho de abogados.

-Perdón, arruine tu uniforme- mencione un tanto avergonzada al percatarme de que la camisa color verde pistache se encontraba un poco empapada de gotas saladas. Ella inclino levemente su rostro y alzo un poco su hombro derecho para ver lo que le había dicho.

-¡Oh!, no te preocupes; estas cosas suelen suceder.- me contesto restándole importancia al asunto.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sala de espera en la que anteriormente habíamos estado, y pronto notamos que solo quedaban Alec con sus sobrinos, Carmen, mi madre y Rosalie con Alice. Todos los demás se habían ido sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Kate a nuestra madre.

-Tu padre se tuvo que ir a su respectiva área en el hospital, al igual que Jasper. Edward tenia que irse a hacer no se que cosa en recepción y a su hermana le hablaron urgente de su trabajo, mientras que Esme se fue con Renesmee a su casa para almorzar algo.- nos decía tranquilamente Carmen. – Emmett tenía una junta importante en el buffet de abogados... y creo haberle oído que tú también tenias que ir, Kate.- la apunto con el dedo índice.

Kate abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y enseguida saco su móvil de su bolso de mano, marcando ágilmente el pequeño teclado de aquel aparato. No tardo mucho en estar hablando con alguien en la otra línea. Yo por mi parte, me fui a sentar al lado de mi mamá, y aunque el suelo me parezca más cómodo que las propias sillas del hospital, me resistí a la tentación de hacer tal cosa.

No tan lejos de nosotras se encontraba mi prima Rosalie y la pequeña Alice charlando animadamente. Rosalie estaba frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Alice movía las manos de un lado a otro, haciendo gestos extraños, como de tristeza y viendo constantemente a mi dirección. Me sentía un tanto incomoda.

Sin saber que hacer en realidad, comencé a ver al mi alrededor. A un lado de la sala se encontraba Alec y sus sobrinos; ellos halaban a su tío para que les comprara algo de la maquina de dulces que estaba en el pasillo, pero Alec no quería, y al cabo de unos minutos ellos terminaron convenciéndolo.

-¿Y los amigos de Bella, mamá?- me volví hacia ella mientras le preguntaba.

-¿De quienes hablas, cariño?- me pregunto extrañada.

-De una chica con lentes y traje de oficina que venia con un chico también de lentes y la pareja de casados con un niño de la edad de Renesmee.- conteste

-¡Ah!, ellos… están dentro de la habitación de Bella desde hace…- miro su reloj de pulsera –No tengo idea.- se rió suavemente y reí con ella. Segundos después, se escucho un gruñido por lo bajo y ambas, al igual que Rosalie y Alice, nos volvimos en dirección de aquel gruñido, para pronto percatarnos de que se trataba de Kate.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kate?- le pregunto nuestra mamá con extrañeza.

-Emmett me descontó el día, ¡Como si él tampoco hubiese estado en el hospital!, es más prima mía que suya. ¡No es justo!- gruñía por lo bajo para que Rosalie no la escuchara.

-Kate, ¿quieres calmarte?- le decía yo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me descuentan quien sabe cuantos dólares?- dijo exasperada, caminando de un lado a otro. Comenzó a lanzar impropios contra Emmett y su persona en voz baja.

En eso, pude notar que Rosalie se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigió donde Kate; Poso una mano sobre su hombro e hizo que Kate se volviera.

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con él. A veces se le da por gastar bromas.- le dijo tranquilamente. Al parecer, el maldecir en voz baja no funciono.

-¿De verdad, Rose?- pregunto Kate esperanzada, a lo que Rosalie asintió con la cabeza –Genial, ¡gracias!- en una fracción de segundo, Kate ya estaba colgada de cuello de mi rubia prima.

-Tu… agra…deci…miento me…. Asfixia.- dijo entrecortadamente Rosalie, que intentaba quitar los brazos de Kate de su cuello.

Kate sonrío apenada, mostrando unas muy coloridas mejillas.

Tiempo después, los amigos de Bella, Angela y Ben, salieron de la habitación donde se encontraba ella, y enseguida se despidieron de nosotras. Alec y los pequeñines se encontraron con aquella pareja y también se despidieron. Pero los de piel broncínea no salieron de ahí.

-Todos ya pasamos a ver a Bella en la habitación, a excepción de ti y Kate, pero no entiendo como es que aquel chico no se ha ido aun…-me susurro mi madre al oído, inclinándose para que la escuchara mejor. Mire hacia la dirección que veía ella. Ella estaba observando a Alec.

A Alec lo había visto un par de veces cuando visitábamos a mis tíos en vacaciones; al parecer, él es el jefe de Bella en la editorial en la que trabaja como recepcionista. Mi tío Carlisle y mi padre, Eleazar, son buenos amigos del padre de Alec, Aro Vulturi. Solamente lo había visto una vez en toda mi vida; esa vez fue en el funeral de nuestra madre biológica, Sasha Cullen, que casualmente es también hermana de Carmen y mi tío Carlisle, y aunque suene algo cliché de mi parte, Carme siempre ha sido y será la madre de mis hermanas y mía. Pero nosotras nunca supimos quien es nuestro padre biológico.

Pasando a lo de Alec…. A él siempre lo había visto cerca de Bella y Renesmee, hasta llegue a pensar que él era el padre de Renesmee, pero en nada se parecían físicamente. En ese entonces, Bella me había aclarado que solo era relación amigo/amiga, jefe/empleada. Yo no me la creí en primer lugar, porque por parte de Alec siempre veía esa atención que uno le da a la persona amada, mas sin embargo Bella era la que no daba esa atención. Por lo visto, hasta la fecha Alec sigue haciendo hasta lo imposible por Bella y Renesmee.

-Yo creo saber cual es la razón de Alec…- le susurre de igual forma a ella. Al parecer me comprendió de inmediato las segundas intenciones detrás de mis palabras.

-¡Ooooh, Lo que uno hacer por amor!- Carmen suspiro soñadoramente. Yo por mi parte rodee los ojos y me dispuse a ver lo que había en la TV del hospital. Las siguientes horas serán aburridas si no salen los Black de aquella habitación.

A los pocos minutos, una enfermera venia caminando en nuestra dirección, para después entrar a la habitación número doscientos quince, la cual era en la que estaba Bella. Ni cinco minutos pasaron, cuando la enfermera y los Black estaban saliendo por aquella puerta. La enfermera paso de largo, mientras que los Black se detuvieron a despedirse.

Alec detuvo a la enfermera antes de que se fuera hacia el elevador y le pregunto:

-¿Se puede pasar a la habitación de la Srta. Swan?

-No será posible, querido. La hora de visitas ya termino hace unos minutos atrás.- le había dicho la enfermera – Será mejor que vuelvas mañana.- dijo con amabilidad y después se marcho por donde había llegado.

Se escucho un quejido por parte de Kate y un suspiro de mi parte, mientras tanto, Alec solo suspiro con cansancio, tomo a sus sobrinos de las manos y con un leve '_hasta luego_', se fue en el mismo camino por donde todos venían y se iban.

-Yo creo que Esme no regresara con la niña. Será mejor que me vaya, Emmett llegara tarde esta noche y además mañana me llevare a Nessie al colegio.- decía Rosalie a nosotras mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto con Alice. –Cualquier cosa, me avisan por favor.- nos pidió antes de despedirse e irse.

-Creo que yo me quedare lo que resta de la noche a cuidar a Bella.- nos decía Alice. –Aun que se que Jasper se opondrá.- menciono con tono resignado.

-No te preocupes, Alice querida. Yo te haré compañía en lo que mi esposo termina su turno ésta noche.-trato de tranquilizarla Carmen.

-¿No vendrás con nosotras, mamá?- pregunte.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y después se dispuso a pararse de su lugar para sentarse a la par de Alice, donde anteriormente estuvo Rosalie.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Tengo que dormir temprano para ir al trabajo mañana.- Kate se paro de su asiento y después me miro. -¿Vienes o te quedas?- me pregunto.

-Me voy contigo.- dije segura. No necesitaba sentirme peor de como me sentía en éstos momentos. Y sin más, nos despedimos de Alice y nuestra madre y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Al llegar al aparcamiento subterráneo del hospital, nos montamos en mi pequeño Ford. Deje que por esta vez fuera Kate la que estuviese conduciendo el auto, yo me sentía un tanto emocional como para poder hacerlo. Y como en todo auto que tiene radio, comenzó a sonar la estación en el que la había dejado cuando llegue al hospital, el ritmo pegajoso de la canción _'wannabe'_ de las Spice Girls inundo el ambiente entre las dos. Kate iba tarareando la canción, mientras que yo hacia los coros; así estuvimos alrededor de tres minutos hasta que por fin se dio por terminada la canción. Ambas reímos al unísono después de eso. Esa canción nos traía recuerdos a ambas por nuestra adolescencia, los buenos momentos que nos la pasábamos en Alaska y las millones de veces que la cantamos desafinadamente. Por un momento me olvide de mis preocupaciones y angustias; ahora era momento de reír, solo por unos minutos siquiera.

-¿Y como vas con Garret?- le pregunte a Kate, solo para iniciar una conversación.

-Bien…supongo- contesto dudosa –casi nunca nos vemos porque él esta de viaje y el poco tiempo que estamos juntos apenas y nos podemos actualizar del uno al otro.- me contesto con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-Él te ama, Kate. Solo que hay circunstancias que no les permiten estar juntos.- trate de animarla –Si ustedes dos se aman, no debe haber obstáculos ni inseguridades.

-Ojala y tengas razón, hermana. Yo en verdad amo mucho a Garret como para dejarlo ir.

-Te aseguro que ambos estarán juntos ante de que te des cuenta.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras escuchábamos una canción de Coldplay, creo que era la de The Scientist.

_NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY  
NO ONE EVER SAID IT WOULD BE THIS HARD  
OH TAKE ME BACK TO THE START_

'_Nadie dijo que seria fácil' _resonaba como eco en mi mente. Necesitaba desesperadamente llegar a casa y dormir un par de horas, antes de que a Kate se le ocurra sacar a flote el tema de Edward.

-¿Y, cómo van las cosas con Edward?- justo lo que temía… y a Kate se le ocurre preguntar en el día equivocado.

-Bien…-mi voz no sonó convincente.

-¿Segura?- pregunto mientras ella arqueaba una ceja, observándome de reojo.

-Si… segura.- conteste mordaz, volviéndome a ver el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde mi ventana, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Será que el vivir tantos años juntas haga que nos entendamos a la perfección. Cuando yo o alguna de nosotras queremos dar por terminado alguna conversación sin herir a alguien, nosotras no insistimos en el tema porque sabemos que estamos pisando terreno minado. No es para menos que nosotras demos esas indirectas.

Al llegar a casa, ambas descendimos del vehículo, viendo como las luces de porche estaban encendidas. Ni bien llegamos a sacar las llaves del bolso, cuando Irina apareció en el umbral de la puerta ya abierta; su expresión era de preocupación y aun traía el uniforme de su trabajo. Ella era chef en un restaurante Frances que había aquí en Phoenix. Su uniforme negro contrastaba con su cabellera rubia y su piel pálida. Por un momento se nos quedo viendo sin expresión alguna, pero después y conociéndola bien, ella no fue paciente así que exclamo con cansancio:

-¿Se van a quedar ahí toda la noche o entraran?

Kate y yo nos miramos entre nosotras y con cara de susto por el reclamo de Irina, nos adentramos lentamente a la casa, solo para fastidiarla un poco más. Kate se tumbo al sofá de cuatro ocupantes, mientras que yo lanzaba mi bolso hacia el sofá de un ocupante y me dirigía a escaleras arriba para después adentrarme a mi habitación y tumbarme sobre la cama. No me moleste en ponerme la ropa de noche y me adentre bajo las lisas sabanas.

Todo este problema de Renesmee, Bella y Edward me esta matando. En primer lugar porque se como se siente estar sin un padre durante siete años.

Cuando tenía la edad de Renesmee, mi madre había fallecido de un paro cardiaco; Irina tenia nueve años, mientras que Kate tenia cinco y yo siete. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para nosotras y más no teniendo un padre que haya estado ahí con nosotras. Afortunadamente nuestra tía Carmen y su esposo Eleazar nos acogieron en su humilde morada y así no sentimos mucho la necesidad de tener un padre, ya que ellos con gusto aceptaron ser nuestros padres, así dándonos Eleazar su apellido.

Me desgarraba por dentro saber que una persona esta igual que yo hace ya tanto años atrás. ¿Pero que podía hacer yo?, ¿separarme de Edward? Yo en realidad tenia tanto miedo de perderlo, no sabía que hacer. Yo no iba ser la que rompiera esta relación, de eso estaba segura.

Con ese pensamiento, me quede profundamente dormida, sin intención de levantarme hasta el día siguiente.

_Nos encontrábamos __en una vieja casa de cabaña cerca del bosque en Alaska. Yo me encontraba ayudando a mi madre Sasha a hacer el almuerzo, mientras que Irina iba por más leña para seguir con algo de calor dentro de la casa. Kate se encontraba poniendo los platos de plástico, muy apenas alcanzaba aquella mesa tan angosta para nosotras cuatro. Nosotras vivíamos tan pobremente en aquella cabaña, tan lejos de la civilización, que por un momento me llegue a preguntar cuando acabaría ésta vida. Mis tíos vivían en las ciudades, mientras que nosotras vivíamos muy cerca del bosque, muy alejada de la ciudad._

_Un quejido y unos sartenes caer al suelo resonó entre las paredes de tronco de pino; enseguida Kate y yo nos volvimos en dirección de ese ruido y pronto vimos a nuestra pobre madre tirada en el suelo. Su cabellera rubia cubría aquel rostro ojeroso. Ambas nos apresuramos a ayudarla a levantarse ya que Irina estaba fuera, en el frío clima de Alaska. En estos momentos el viento azotaba contra las ventanas, logrando abrir una y haciendo que un florero de cristal cayera y se rompiera en pedazos. No nos preocupamos por eso._

_Aquella mujer que se encontraba bocabajo, seguía gimiendo de dolor, nos suplicaba que buscáramos ayuda, pero no podíamos con ésta tormenta, además de que solo Irina sabía donde quedaba el hospital más cercano. No tuve más opción mas que decirle a Kate que se quedara con nuestra madre mientras yo iba a busca a la Sra. Harrison, una vecina que afortunadamente se encontraba viviendo a unos metros de aquí. _

_Me dirigí al perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y me puse el abrigo mas grueso que encontré, abrí la puerta con mucho esfuerzo y pronto sentí la nieve golpear mi pequeño cuerpo, pero aun así resistí; necesitaba buscar ayuda. Con la gran tormenta en dirección contraria a la que yo me dirigía, caminaba tapándome con el brazo un poco los ojos en un ángulo para que yo pudiera ver mejor por donde caminaba, pero todo lo veía vacío, muy apenas lograba diferenciar los árboles. De pronto, como si de un milagro se tratase, logre divisar una pequeña cabaña no muy a lo lejos. Me fui caminando lo más rápido que pude y cuando por fin llegue a la cabaña, la Sra. Harrison me miraba con cara de preocupación. Le relate lo que había sucedido y rápidamente ella cogió un abrigo del perchero y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Caminamos tan rápido como nuestros pues nos permitieron –y la tormenta de nieve- llegamos a la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía, abrí la puerta de golpe para después encontrarme con la escena más aterradora que yo haya visto en mi corta vida._

_Ahí, en el lugar donde había dejado a Kate con nuestra madre, se encontraba Irina abrazando a una Kate desconsolada. Mire el cuerpo de mi madre y vi que su pecho no subía y bajaba rítmicamente como debería estar haciéndolo. Le dirigí una mirada a Irina y ella me vio con tristeza, asintiendo débilmente. Sasha Cullen había fallecido._

_Yo me uní a ellas en un abrazo, mientras la que la Sra. Harrison se acercaba al cuerpo de su amiga, revisando su pulso. No había nada mas que hacer._

Me desperté de golpe, desorientada y con sudor en la frente. Mire a mí alrededor y me tranquilice al percatarme de que estaba en mi habitación. Mire el reloj que reposaba en el buró y vi que eran las tres con cuarenta y nueve minutos de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

No podía creer que haya soñado con aquel día, el último día que pase en aquella cabaña. No lo había recordado hace tantos años atrás, supongo que mi subconsciente trataba de desecharlo; desechar las cosas que me hacían mal.

Ese recuerdo hizo que me diera cuenta que Renesmee también debería tener la oportunidad que yo tuve a su edad. Así que haría que Bella y Edward se dieran cuenta de que no pueden estar separados, porque aunque ellos –más bien, Edward- crean que yo no me doy cuenta de sus sentimientos, yo sabía que aun se seguían amando. Necesitaba maquinar un plan para que esos dos estén juntos, pero necesitaba ayuda de cierto castaño jefe de mi prima… necesitaba que Alec me ayudara a juntarlos, y yo sabía como hacerlo. En primer lugar: tendría que contarle a Alec sobre mi plan y en segundo lugar: el más importante de todo, es esperar a que Bella despierte del coma. Lo demás se podía esperar.

**¡Hola! **

**Siento haber dejado de subir estos últimos meses, es solo que he estado un ocupada . .**

**Bien, si no se habrán dado cuenta, éste domingo se cumple un año de este fic (ahora todas gritan de la emoción) así que tomen este capitulo como un especial *-*. **

**Como habrán notado, Tanya y sus hermanas tienen su propia historia trágica (demasiado trágica) ahora saben como ella piensa de esta situación, su propio arrepentimiento y blah blah blah… Tanya no es mala, simplemente no quiere perder a Edward (póngase en su lugar, ¿Quién querría que Edward se fuera de su lado?) pero ahora es Tanya y Alec quienes los van a juntar en ésta ocasión *-*.**

**PD:**** ahora espero actualizar más seguido ya que salí de vacaciones (wipi)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, siempre me emocion cuando veo uno en mi bandeja de entrada. Si me es posible contestare todas y cada uno de sus reviews con adelanto (si es que llevo escrito algo xD)**

**PD 2: Para las que leen Dawn, llevo escrito algo desde hace unos meses, pero pienso editarlo ya que hay una parte que se me hace incuerente ^^U**

**Para las que leen Un oscuro secreto, creo que tardare poquito mas de una semana en subir**

**Y para las que leen Time after time, bueno... ni siquiera he empezado a escribir el cap ^^U (culpa mía por no tener iniciativa)**

**Nos leemos en la proxima, chau *-*  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alec P.O.V**

-No, no, no, no y no y no.-exclame enfurecido. -¿Cómo es posible que se te ocurra semejante idea, Tanya?- reclame sin comprender nada.

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?- recrimino ella. Se acerco a mi escritorio a paso firme y quedando cara a cara me observo con los ojos entrecerrados –Tu y yo sabemos que ellos dos se aman, ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?- poso sus brazos en sus caderas en forma de jarra aun observándome.

-¡Porque he amado a Bella desde el instante en que la vi tan indefensa y afectada por ese tipo que se hace llamar el padre de su hija!- grite ya exasperado. ¿Es acaso posible que Tanya estuviera realmente consiente de lo que me estaba pidiendo?

-Renesmee necesita un familia con sus verdaderos padres y si me ayudas en esto, podremos unirlos- contesto ella de vuelta, acercado mas su rostro al mío, tanto que podía sentir tu respiración chocar contra mis labios.

-Ella ha vivido perfectamente bien durante sus primeros años de vida sin un padre a su lado.-defendí –Pues siempre me ha tenido a mí para todo. ¿Sabes quien estuvo con ella en los recitales de piano, o en los festivales del día del padre? ¿Acaso fue Edward? Fui yo quien estuvo ahí y ¿sabes? No había otra cosa que me hiciera feliz que verlas a ambas felices.

-¿No sabes pensar en alguien más que no seas tu mismo?- reprocho sin apartarse.

-Todo el tiempo.- conteste, esta vez apartándome de golpe.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que harás feliz a Renesmee?- volvió a reprochar ahora incorporándose.

-Tanya, creí que amabas a Edward. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa, sabiendo puedes dañar a todos, tanto a ellos como a nosotros?-pregunte ahora yo, reflexionando las cosas.

Los ojos de Tanya atravesaron sobriamente los míos; parecían tristes, casi apunto de llorar. Me acerque a ella y la rodee por los hombros, haciendo un fallido intento de consolarla. Cogí el pañuelo que tenia en el bolsillo y se lo tendí. Ella lo acepto.

-Tu no sabes lo que es vivir durante siete años sin una familia de verdad- comenzó a decir – no sabes lo que es la falta de un padre y aunque haya vivido con Carmen y Eleazar, siempre me pregunte lo que era tener a mi madre y a mi padre juntos, como una familia.- susurro con ojos cristalinos.

Después de esa tarde en la que Tanya apareció de repente en mi oficina, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto. Siempre que iba a visitar a Bella al hospital me encontraba con la sorpresa de que Edward siempre estaba al tanto de ella; todo ojeroso y acabado, parecía otra persona.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando la habitación de Isabella Swan, ¿me podría decir cual es?- escuche que preguntaba una mujer de cabellos claros, quien estaba con una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años y el hombre que estaba a un lado de ella, tenia a un niño de no mas de dos años en brazos.

-Planta cinco, ahí las enfermeras encargadas le dirán que habitación es. –contesto la recepcionista.

-Gracias.- dijo la mujer y acto seguido, el hombre y los niños la siguieron al ascensor. Yo también los seguí, pues me encontraba en la planta baja, consiguiendo unas galletas en la maquina de golosinas para mis sobrinos.

Cogí con rapidez las galletas y me apresure a llegar al ascensor justo a tiempo.

-Lo lamento, yo también subo.- dije al entrar.

-Si, claro.- me contesto de vuelta ella -¿A que piso se dirige?- pregunto esta vez.

-Planta cinco.- conteste. Realmente no sabia como iniciar una conversación con ella, pues no la reconocía en lo mas mínimo.

El ascensor fue avanzando y la musiquita de fondo solo hacia que me desesperara mas. Tenía que saber quien era ella.

Pronto llegamos al piso correspondiente y al llegar a la sala de espera pude percatarme de que Edward acababa de salir de la habitación de Bella. Su rostro se desfiguro al ver a la chica.

-¡Tú! – exclamo ella, apuntando a Edward con su dedo índice. -¿Cómo te atreves a venir?- reclamo acercándose mas hacia Edward, con el hombre rubio y los niños detrás de ella.

-Y tú, ¿cómo te atreviste a ocultarme que tenia una hija?-Reclamo Edward, también.

Esperen un momento… ¿Edward tenia otra hija? ¿Es que acaso él no sabía que hay anticonceptivos?

-Pues no era mi responsabilidad decirte. Fue tu culpa por engañarla, maldito bastar… -

-Jess, tranquilízate cariño. Hay niños aquí.- le dijo el hombre rubio.

A la mención del hombre, note como Alice salía de la habitación con los niños tomados de la mano de ella, lentamente, disimulando tranquilidad frente a los niños.

-Pues éste tipo me exalta- dijo ¿Jess?

-Lo siento, querida, ¿pero quien eres?- y por fin, la pregunta que tanto rondaba en mi cabeza y que solo Esme pudo preguntárselo a ella.

-Jessica Stan… digo, Newton. Él es mi esposo Michael Newton y ellos son nuestros hijos Audrey y Dean.- los presento –saluden pequeños.- dijo ahora en un tono mas amigable de lo que le hablo a Edward hace unos momentos.-Soy una vieja amiga de Bella. La conozco cuando ambas vivíamos en Forks. –contesto

-Oh… ya veo.- murmuro Esme – Es un placer conocerlos, soy la tía de Bella. Me llamo Esme Cullen, y el chico que esta detrás de ustedes se llama Alec.- sonrío con travesura y acto seguido, se volvieron a verme. Yo simplemente me limite a sonreír con vergüenza.-Es el jefe de Bella en la editorial en la que trabaja.

-¡Oh!, un gusto.- tanto Jessica como Michael me extendieron la mano en modo de saludo y pronto volvieron a dirigir su atención a Esme.

-¿Conoces a Edward?- pregunto Esme

-Desde que entramos al instituto- respondió Jessica

-Así que supongo que sabias que Bella estaba embarazada cuando se vino a vivir aquí a Phoenix- intervino Rosalie

-Yo fui quien sugirió que se hiciera la prueba casera.- respondió la castaña clara con cautela.

-En ese caso, ¿también le sugeriste que tomara ese vuelo a Phoenix?- reclamo Edward, que hasta ahora no me acordaba que aun seguía aquí.

-Para que te quede claro, yo no soy la culpable de todos los problemas que tienes con Bella, fuiste tú quien la engaño con Lauren, no lo olvides, así que deja de estarme recriminando por cosas que yo no provoque.

-Tú fuiste testigo de como seguí el resto del año cuando Bella partió, ¿Por qué no tuviste piedad de mí?

-Porque te lo merecías- contesto Jessica –por que… se lo prometí.- susurro-por que ella no quería ser un estorbo para ti cuando estudiaras la universidad, porque la verdad es que ella no simplemente huyó de Forks solo porque la engañaste.

-¡Todo fue un mal entendido!- dijo Edward

-Fue porque Bella no quería que estuvieras con ella eternamente por sentirte con la obligación del bebé, ella quería que tuvieras mas oportunidades de elegir a la persona con la que quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida, aunque ella tuviera que sufrir por ello. No te lo quiso decir por miedo a que la juzgaras y que los demás la juzgaran, no quería… -tomo aire y exhalo cansinamente, cerrando los ojos levemente para después poder observar a Edward.- no quería que tú dejaras de perseguir tus sueños por un pequeño descuido, ¿sabes lo aterrada que estaba cuando no sabia a quien acudir después de lo que vio? ¿Lo usada que se había sentido?- Jessica volvió a tomar un poco de aire y parpadeo varias veces, pues sus ojos se habían tornado cristalinos –Llego al punto de que ella se había sentido como una basura. Bella se quería mostrar fuerte, así que ella misma fue la que tomo la decisión de tomar ese vuelo a Phoenix.

Toda la habitación te torno tensa y solo se podía ver como Edward cambiaba su expresión. Los presentes solo podían ver a Edward y a Jessica, cambiando su mirada sugestivamente.

Después de éste encuentro, las cosas empeoraron, solo con decir que habían venido la mamá y el papá de Bella. Hubo una discusión enorme cuando Charlie y Edward se encontraron; por otro lado, Renee, la mamá de Bella, solo pudo mencionar:

-¡Que apuesto eres!, desde luego que mi hija no pudo escoge mejor padre para Ren.- dijo abrazándolo efusivamente. Por alguna razón, la mamá de Bella le decía Ren a Renesmee, algo me había explicado una vez Bella, que a su mamá le había encantado que le combinara el nombre con el de su hermana y para tener un significado especial para ella, la llamaba Ren en vez de Nessie como todos le decíamos.

Daba risa como la madre de Bella hacia que el pelicobrizo se sonrojara como jamás nadie lo había visto.

-¡Y tu debes ser el apuesto jefe de mi Bells!- exclamo Renee sonriendo abiertamente hacia mi dirección.

-¿Apuesto?- preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono.

-No es por nada, pero mi Bella no quería admitirlo cuando me contó por primera vez por teléfono como era su nuevo jefe. De haberla visto, seguramente hubiera estado toda roja como siempre le sucede.

No sabia si éste era mi momento, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo; así que reuní todo el valor que necesitaba y por fin hable:

-¿Bella le ha dicho algo mas sobre mi?- pregunte, sin saber a ciencia cierta si contestaría lo que esperaba.

-Casi siempre que hablábamos por teléfono.-contesto la Sra. Dwyer –Te agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que has hecho por mis dos tesoros. Sin ti, no sabría como hubiese sido Bella y la pequeña Ren.- al escuchar lo último, no sabia que contestar, pues simplemente no me había parado a pensar en algo así, me era imposible imaginármelo.

-¿De que habla ?, ¿Qué hay de los tíos de Bella?-pregunte extrañado.

-Dime Renee, por favor. – Contradijo ella- Y la verdad, Bella estaría mas cerrada a todo, no hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente la ayuda de sus tíos sino antes tener con que apoyarlos, y tu fuiste paciente con la situación de Bella.- dijo Renee observándome con ojos cristalinos. –Gracias.- articulo y después se dirigió a uno de esos asientos incómodos, junto a su esposo Phill.

Como era d esperarse, Edward no tardo mucho en hacerme la pregunta del millón:

-¿A que se refería la mamá de Bella?- me observaba curioso, casi como un niño que intentaba adivinar que era lo que había dentro de la caja envuelta que era su regalo.

-Es una larga historia.- me limite a contestar, también dirigiéndome a uno de los asientos.

-Tengo tiempo.- se encogió de hombros, siguiéndome.

-Tu y yo sabemos, Masen, que en estos momentos tienes todo, menos tiempo. Así que deja ésta conversación para más tarde y ve a atender tus pacientes, que seguramente ya se ha de estar muriéndose porque su doctor aun no llega.- conteste mordazmente, pues no tenía humor de relatarle lo que le había pasado a Bella durante el embarazo.

Mas tarde, fui por mis sobrinos al colegio, puesto que mi hermana Jane y su esposo aun no llegaban del viaje que hicieron a Volterra. Los lleve a comer algo antes de llegar al hospital, con la promesa de que regresaríamos temprano esta vez a casa, pues aunque les gustaba jugar con Renesmee mas tiempo fuera del colegio, Bree y Nahuel ya se estaban fastidiando en ir al hospital todos los días casi todo el día.

Una vez que hubimos llegado al hospital, de la nada apareció Edward, con esa sonrisa ladina, dando a mostrar que quería algo y yo sabia muy bien que era.

-Nuestra conversación de ayer no fue concluida y quisiera que fuera ahora.- murmuro rodeándome por los hombros e instintivamente tome a mis sobrinos de la mano.

-Dudo que tengas tiempo en estos momentos.- ataje.

-Te equivocas, Vulturi; estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, así que te invito a que vengas conmigo a la cafetería.-

-Por si no lo has notado, mis sobrinos se encuentran aquí, así que no vamos a ninguna parte.-corte apartándome de él.

-Podemos dejarlos a cargo de la Sra. Cullen- prosiguió y pronto nos vimos en la planta cinco dejándole a Bree y a Nahuel con Esme Cullen y en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital con una botella de limonada cada quien y una ensalada.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que tanto ansias saber?- pregunte

-Vulturi, sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar.-

-Bien, bien, ¿por donde empiezo?- me pregunte rascándome la barbilla ligeramente con el dedo índice, una forma mas para exasperarlo.

-¿Te parece por el principio?- dijo irónicamente rodando los ojos.

-Todo empezó cuando Jane y Alice llegaron un día a la editorial con una carpeta repleta de hojas y hojas.-comencé con lo que recordaba –Jane me suplico que leyera esa novela, pues a su parecer le era muy buena. Y así lo hice, leí la historia que tanto me había suplicado que leyera; al principio no lograba convencerme por completo la historia, pero aun así le solicite a mi hermana que me hiciera una cita con ella, para así tratar de hacer unas modificaciones a su escrito.-tome aire y proseguí – Mi hermana me había hecho la cita para el día siguiente en un café que se encuentra cerca de la editorial. Al entrar al local pude observar como había una mesera con un vientre bien pronunciado iba de un lado a otro con la bandeja en manos tambaleando por todos lados. Me senté en la primera mesa que vi libre y espere a que llegara la amiga de Alice y Jane.-recordé como había visto por primera vez a Bella, pues yo no sabia como era físicamente, solo a mi hermana y a Alice se les ocurría decir solamente su nombre, sin decirme como era físicamente.- pronto escuche como la mesera le gritaba algo a sus compañeras y se quitaba el mantel y se dirigía a mi mesa. Solo me dijo "¿tu eres el hermano de Jane Vulturi?" y lo que yo conteste con un "si" y después de ahí comenzamos a conversar sobre su escrito y como es que había conocido a Jane y así surgió nuestra amistad. Bella no había terminado el instituto por su embarazo, así atrasándose un año. Sin pensarlo le ofrecí un trabajo en la editorial, pues como había visto su poco equilibrio para pasar con una bandeja entre sus manos y su gran vientre surgió la idea de que ella trabajara para mi editorial. Obviamente ella lo rechazo enseguida, alegando que era descabellado, pero enseguida la convencí de que podía entrar como recepcioncita, pues la que estaba antes había renunciado por haber encontrado un mejor empleo. Entre tantas complicaciones con el embarazo de Bella los meses fueron rápidos y pronto vino al mundo la pequeña Renesmee el diez de septiembre y con ello el cumpleaños de Bella. Con el paso de los años Bella pudo terminar el instituto y la universidad. Y en la editorial tenia muchas facilidades, pues ella mas que nada quería ahorrar para comprar una casa donde ella y Renesmee pudieran vivir independientemente de sus tíos quienes la han ayudado en todo el paso de los años, pero claro, Bella jamás ha permitido que ellos se hicieran responsable de todo, solo permitió que ellos la acogieran en su morada en lo que ella se iba abriendo paso a las oportunidades. Aun así, cuando hubo terminado la carrera no permitió que la ascendiera a editora a pesar de que ya había publicado tres libros a lo largo de cinco años. Hasta la fecha ella sigue aceptando el trabajo de recepcionista y su ganancia cuando publica un libro nuevo.- tome aire, pues solo había pasado como más de una hora y Edward seguía observándome. –Y hasta aquí termino pues ya me canse de hablar, Masen. Seguro que ya termino tu descanso, mejor ve a atender a tus pacientes.- dije de la nada, estaba cansado de contar y si seguía así no sabría como acabar.

No se porque le contaba todo esto a Masen.

-¡Espera!- grito el pelicobrizo. - ¿Hay más?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Todo depende de Bella.- concluí, pues no pensaba decirle de la carta que Bella escribió para él y nunca envío.

Me levante y pronto me dirigí al elevador para ir por mis sobrinos y visitar a Bella como siempre.

Los días pasaron al igual que el cumpleaños de la pequeña Renesmee, pero ésta vez solo fue un pequeño pastel en la habitación de Bella. Todos los invitados le llevaron un presente a la pequeña (claro esta que Carlisle tuvo que autorizar que se pudiera pasar todas esas personas a la habitación de Bella) Los padres de Bella también estuvieron presentes como cada año y por primera vez Edward también.

13 de septiembre.

Era domingo y hoy no permitían visitas en el hospital en la mañana, por ende tenia que esperar al medio día para visitar a Bella.

Aproveche la mañana para ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la casa, pues con mis sobrinos viviendo por el momento conmigo la comida escaseaba con rapidez, sin mencionar que eran un par de trogloditas.

Una vez ya dadas las doce horas, me encontraba ya en el hospital con mis sobrinos a los costados, saliendo ya del ascensor, cuando de repente me encuentro a un grupo de enfermeras dirigirse rápidamente a la habitación de Bella. Y pronto me alarme, creyendo que algo malo le había pasado.

Me dirigí donde todos estaba reunidos y les pregunte que es lo que habia sucedido y porque parecía que todo el equipo medico estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-No lo sabemos aún. Llevan alrededor de una hora así y Carlisle no nos ha querido decir nada aun.- contesto amablemente Esme.

-Es un milagro que Edward no se ha paseado por estos lugares, aun sabiendo que día es hoy.- secundo Rosalie.

-Es porque Carlisle le prohibió pasearse por aquí en lo que lo necesitaban en urgencias con mi esposo. –fue esta vez Carmen quien contesto.

-¿Y Renesmee?- pregunte yo esta vez.

-Esta con Rene, Leah y Jessica en la cafetería.-me contesto Alice –los pequeñines tenían mucha hambre, ¿Por qué no llevas Bree y Nahuel también con ellas? Carlisle no tardara mucho en salir de la habitación de Bella.

Y así lo hice. Lleve a los pequeñines con sus nuevos y antiguos amigos y pronto me dispuse a dirigirme al ascensor, cuando me encuentro con Masen, ambos nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar.

Al llegar a la planta cinco, una Alice histérica nos intercepto, diciendo eufóricamente:

-¡Bella ha despertado!

Edward y yo nos observamos por unos segundos. Tal vez aun procesando la sorpresa y al siguiente segundo estábamos en una carrera para ver quien llegaba antes a la habitación de Bella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya aparecí y con un nuevo capitulo ^^ Ojala no se hayan olvidado del fic pues acepto que no he actualizado prácticamente en un año y en verdad no bromeo cuando digo que necesito una beta. Solo espero que con estas vacaciones pueda seguir escribiendo, pues sigo escribiendo los otros capítulos de mis otros fics ^^U. Aclaro que me tarde mucho tiempo porque mi laptop desgraciadamente paso a mejor vida y ahi ya tenia el capi muy avanzado, pero agradesco a mi buena memoria y segui con el capi, solo que como lo escribi anteriormente no es como lo leyeron. Así que me salio mejor xD  
**

**Bueno, al menos las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes, solo falta unos cuantos capítulos para que este fic acabe y sepan su desenlace. **

**Nos leemos pronto (eso espero x,x) chau :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward P.O.V**

_-¡Edward Anthony Masen!... ¡Que desconsiderado eres al no llamar por teléfono a tu madre!- _escuche como me reprendía mi propia madre por teléfono.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado con todo el asunto del traslado…-me excuse, aunque claramente no soné convincente.

_-Me importa más un pepino que tu excusa. Debiste haber llamado a tu madre desde el mismo momento en que pisaste un pie en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. _

-En verdad mamá, ha pasado cosas que en estos momentos no puedo explicarte- asegure, observando nerviosamente hacia mi espalda, pues al intentar entrar a la habitación de Bella, Alice nos halo a Alec y a mi para que no nos acercáramos, según ella, la perturbaríamos y en estos momentos la estaban examinando, no le importo que entrara aun que sea para ver los diagnósticos de los doctores, excusándome que era un practicante o algo por el estilo, pero vamos, la enana endemoniada bien sabia que esa era una excusa patética, por lo tanto no nos dejo entrar. Estaba esperando el momento de que la pelinegra desapareciera de la puerta, o por lo menos de la sala de espera.

-Edward, te están hablando por allá- me dijo Maggie, una enfermera –El doctor Denali lo necesita en urgencias.

Me dirigí corriendo por los pasillos, terminando la llamada con mi madre en el proceso, no sin antes decirme que vendría a Phoenix.

Oh, oh… habrá problemas.

El día pasó largo, atendiendo los pacientes por aquí y por allá, los médicos no dábamos para más, pues había ocurrido un accidente en la pista de patinaje que hay en un centro comercial de Phoenix. El hielo se había roto mientras que veintisiete personas se encontraban patinando; también habían excedido la temperatura y el frío se había intensificado, por lo tanto hubo personas que llegaron con síntomas de neumonía.

Al regresar a la habitación de Bella, me encontré con la sorpresa de que la sala de espera se encontraba vacía y solo los padres de Bella se encontraban ahí. Salí de ahí me dirigí hacia las enfermeras encargadas y pregunte donde se encontraba el doctor Cullen, a lo que me respondieron que aun seguía en la habitación de la paciente Swan, pues le había llegado un recuerdo; lo cual no entendí, pues no sabia en que circunstancias se encontraba el diagnostico de ella.

De regreso en la sala de espera, me percate que Eleazar se encontraba ahí, hablando con los padres de Bella.

Me acerque a él y le pregunte sobre la situación de ella.

-Tiene un leve cuadro de amnesia. No recuerda desde el primero de Agosto de este año.

Me quede en shock, pensando en las posibilidades de poder hablar con Bella tranquilamente, pues por lo que recordaba, ella no me había visto hasta el veintinueve de Agosto, en la fiesta de aniversario de sus tíos.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto René.

-Tendrían que preguntarle a Carlisle, él es el doctor encargado de su caso.- contesto Eleazar.

-¿Y donde se encuentra ahora?- esta vez fue Charlie quien cuestiono.

-En la habitación de Isabella, examinándola de nuevo.- y con esto me dedico una mirada cómplice, dándome a entender que debería entrar con Carlisle.

Sin mas preámbulos, entre, tocando primero la puerta con los nudillos y esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante- escuche que Carlisle me decía.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, encontrándome con una escena que me dejo paralizado: Bella se encontraba totalmente pálida, blanca como el papel. Tenia una intravenosa en su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho se encontraba enyesado y portaba una bata totalmente blanca.

Me observo con pánico en sus ojos y enseguida un pitido se escucho frenéticamente en la habitación, era el electrocardiógrafo el que hacia ese ruido.

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico, Doctor Cullen?- pregunte a Carlisle, pues trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, aun sabiendo que Bella no recordaba que yo había arribado a Phoenix desde hace casi tres semanas.

-Brazo derecho y costillas rotas, presenta un leve cuadro de amnesia, no hay discos de la vértebra desviados. Tomografía, radiografía y análisis de tiempo de coagulación han sido tomados.

-Okay… entiendo, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas a la paciente?- pregunte observando al Doctor Cullen –necesito mas información sobre su amnesia para su historial medico y registros para la universidad- trate de explicarle, pues él sabia perfectamente que no estaba mintiendo.

-Bien, los dejare solos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- les enviare a Charlotte- dijo lo ultimo saliendo.

-¿Charlotte?- pregunto Bella sin entender.

-La nutrióloga de turno en el hospital. Vendrá a ver tu situación y de acuerdo a eso, le dirá a las cocineras que te preparen la comida de acuerdo con la dieta indicada.

Bella solo asintió.

No sabía por donde comenzar, pues tenía muchas preguntas formulándose en mi cabeza y no sabia por cual comenzar.

-¿Qué día es?- pregunte

-Es pregunta ya la conteste a las enfermeras cuando desperté. No necesito que tu también me examines- protesto ella

-Sé que no, pero yo si lo necesito.-rebatí

-¿Para que? ¿Para saber que historia inventarte? No necesito que me inventes lo que ha pasado. No se porque estas aquí y no quiero saberlo. Sólo mantente alejada de mi y de…-se tapo precipitadamente la boca con ambas manos, quejándose en el proceso, pues la intravenosa le lastimo la mano.

-Renesmee- termine

-¿Cómo…?-se quedo sin habla y nuevamente el electrocardiógrafo volvió a pitar.

-Lo sé desde hace semanas y ella también sabe que soy su padre. No hay nada que puedas evitar y negar. Así que deja de ser tan cabezota y contesta las preguntas que te haré. Todo es meramente profesional, así que no lo tomes personal.- conteste lo mas serio posible, pues no quería que esto se saliera de control.

-se que hoy es trece de septiembre- susurro.

-Necesito saber que día recuerdas que es.- conteste exasperado.

-Viernes treinta y uno de Julio.- respondió.

-¿Cuál fue el ultimo lugar en el que estuviste?

-Editorial Vulturi.

-¿Con quien estabas?

-Alec Vulturi

-Asunto.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Recuerda que es meramente profesional- trate de tranquilizarla.

Ella rodó los ojos. –Sobre una información de una inmobiliaria.- enseguida caí en la cuenta de que desde ese entonces ella trataba de buscar una casa donde ella y Renesmee pudieran vivir solas, independientemente de sus tíos.

-Bien, ¿algo que quieras proporcionar?- agregue para finalizar, no sabiendo que otras preguntas hacerle. Claramente me sentía nervioso con esta nueva oportunidad; saber que ella no recordaba que soy pareja de Tanya tenía un nuevo significado, pero aun así tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse. Prefería que fuera tarde.

-No se como llegue aquí y que me sucedió, las enfermeras no me han querido decir y mucho menos mi tío.- me contesto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero enseguida se quejo por el dolor en las costillas ya vendadas.

- Tuviste un accidente de tráfico y saliste malherida, estuviste en coma durante una semana y has estado internada desde entonces.- conteste revisando el electrocardiógrafo, después los medicamentos que le estaban implementando y luego me acerque a ella, revisando sus signos vitales.

-Estira tu brazo.- le pedí.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto recelosa.

-Tomare tu pulso, solo tomara un minuto.- conteste, sacando el termómetro y poniéndolo bajo su brazo derecho mientras que le tomaba el pulso en el brazo izquierdo.

Tome tranquilamente su brazo, escuchando su pulso acelerado con el estetoscopio ya puesto.

No sabía porque sentía un cosquilleo en la palma de mi mano mientras que sostenía el brazo de Bella, pero era cómodo estar así con ella, recordando viejos tiempos, recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Recuerdo que ese día ambos habíamos ido a la enfermería, ella por que se había desmayado con el olor de la sangre y yo porque el profesor Banner me había dicho que yo la llevara.

Conté cada pulso, observando como pasaban los segundos en el reloj de manecillas que tenia en mi muñeca izquierda hasta que llego a un minuto.

-¿Te sientes alterada?- pregunte mientras sacaba el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo de la bata –Tu pulso esta irregular, muy acelerado a decir verdad- agregue y al instante se escucho un pitido mas acelerado.

Poco tardo Sihoban, una enfermera en entrar a la habitación, observando a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede, querida?- pregunto viendo el electrocardiógrafo.

-No…no tengo nada- contesto tartamudeando.

-Será mejor que te de el medicamento, ya te toca- dijo ella viendo su expediente.

-Si por favor, esta empezando a doler las costillas de nuevo- dijo y se reacomodo en su lugar, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado, evitando mi mirada.

-Bueno, me retiro Sihoban, iré a urgencias- dije antes de tomar mis cosas.- Y por cierto Bella, feliz cumpleaños.-me voltee para verla y me sorprendí cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pronto no se hizo esperar el rubor tan característico de ella y solamente susurro un leve _"gracias"_ para después desviar su mirada hacia la intravenosa y cerrar los ojos al sentir el medicamento hacer efecto.

Al momento de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, me intercepto Alice con su furia presente. Parecía que me quería matar con la mirada y pude percatarme de la presencia de los que habitualmente se encontraban aquí, salvo de un chico que nunca antes había visto.

Era algo, bronceado y cabello corto y negro. Charlaba con Leah y Jacob y se encontraba de espaldas de mí.

-¡¿Me puedes decir porque tu si estabas adentro y Carlisle no nos deja entrar a nadie?!- exclamo furiosa, prácticamente golpeándome el pecho con sus pequeños puñitos que solo me hacían cosquillas.

-Tranquila, solo hacia mi trabajo- conteste, sujetando ambas manos para que dejara de golpearme.

-¡No mientas maldito!- exclamo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-Fue Carlisle y Eleazar que me dijeron que podía hacerlo- conteste soltándola y dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor. Hoy me tocaba un día muy largo en urgencias y no pensaba tardar ni un minuto más para que se retrasara mi horario.

Conforme pasaban los días parecía que las cosas iban mejorando, de vez en cuando solía visitar a Bella en su habitación, pero lo mas curioso de todo, es que cuando la iba a visitar siempre se encontraba el electrocardiógrafo pitando, eso, de cierta forma me hacia sentirme feliz pues era una señal de que ella seguía sintiendo algo por mi, a pesar de que no recordara lo que había sucedido con nosotros en las semanas pasadas. Pensaba darme una nueva oportunidad con ella, pero tenia que hablar primero con Tanya, esperando que ella comprendiera. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que Bella no quisiera darme la oportunidad, conociendo su testarudez. Solo esperaba el momento adecuado para decirle a Tanya realmente mis intenciones.

Un jueves en la tarde me encontraba en la hora de mi descanso, cuando aparece Maggie frente a mí, diciéndome agitadamente:

-Doctor Masen, lo buscan en recepción.

Extrañado, le pregunte por quien, pues no esperaba que fuera Tanya o alguien mas.

-Dice ser su madre, Elizabeth Masen.- dijo no muy segura.

Oh, oh… ya había llegado y no lo había recordado.

Me levante de mi asiento con la bandeja de comida en manos, pidiéndole a Maggie que fuera a dejar la bandeja mientras yo iba a recepción.

Camine lo más pronto posible hacia recepción encontrándome con una cabellera cobriza, tan parecida a la mía. Portaba un vestido azul celeste y sus maletas se encontraban a sus costados. Me sonrío resplandecientemente y extendió los brazos, esperando a que le correspondiera. Obviamente lo hice, pues hace tiempo que no la veía.

-¡Oh!, mi pequeño ya es todo un doctor.- susurro contra mi oído, sonriendo en el proceso.

-Todavía no, mamá- dije del mismo modo.

Deshizo el abrazo y me observo detenidamente.

-Pero pronto lo serás.

_-Doctor Masen, se le solicita en la planta cinco…Doctor Masen, se le solicita en la planta cinco.- _anunciaron en los parlantes.

-Lo siento madre, tengo que irme- dije, apartándome y dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor, cuando se me vino a la mente decirle que me acompañara, pues ella estaría en la sala de espera y vería al Sr. Swan, a quien conocía de Forks.

Placidamente ella acepto, yo la ayude con su equipaje y pronto nos adentramos al ascensor.

Tranquilamente ella me fue contando su cansado viaje de Chicago a Phoenix, pues según ella, le toco un compañero de viaje bastante molesto. En todo el vuelo no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar ignorarlo, pues el hombre roncaba peor que una manada de leones.

Enseguida llegamos a la planta, encontrándonos con las miradas de curiosidad de todos los presentes. Tal vez notando el parecido entre mi madre y yo, pero después observaron a Renesmee y el parecido que había entre mi madre y ella.

-Edward…-susurro ella, observando a Renesmee, quien se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-¿Papá?- dijo mi pequeña observando curiosamente a su abuela.

_Abuela…_ ¡Renesmee estaba frente a su abuela!

-Edward Anthony Masen, ¡¿Por qué rayos no le dijiste a tu madre que era abuela?!- prácticamente grito, viendo a Renesmee y a mi alternadamente.

Todos los presentes no despegaban sus curiosos ojos de nosotros y aun menos ante la mención de la Sra. Masen.

-¿Ella es mi abuela?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, el tener que explicarle a mi madre solo significaba una cosa: un interrogatorio y el paradero de Bella.

-Edward, no me salgas con que tienes hijos regados por todo el país, porque creí haber criado mejor a mi hijo.- recrimino mi madre viendo con ternura a su nieta.

-Juro que no madre- conteste.

-Doctor Masen, se le solicita en la habitación de la señora Swan- me apresuro Sihoban

-¿Así que señora Swan?- inquirió mi madre enarcando las cejas.

No conteste nada, pues para salirme de ese problema simplemente lo evadí. Salí corriendo tal cual niña asustada y antes de poder siquiera acercarme a la puerta de la habitación escuche la voz de mi hija diciendo:

-Es mi mamá.

Me adentre a la habitación antes de ver la reacción de mi madre y pronto me encontré con el Doctor Cullen.

-Edward- me llamo Carlisle

-¿Si?- pregunte acercándome a él.

Observaba con curiosidad a Bella que estaba dormida. Se veía tan pacífica, celestial, que por un momento se me cruzo por la mente el pensamiento de estar soñando y que todo esto no era real. Quería que todo éste asunto entre nosotros se resolviera de la forma mas tranquilamente posible.

-Creo que ya no será posible que veas a Bella por un tiempo- me dijo observando a Bella –Siempre sus exámenes de signos vitales salen alterados cuando vas de visita por las tardes. Solo hasta que tengamos los resultados necesarios podrás visitarla.-sentencio.

No me quedaba otro remedio más que hacer caso a las indicaciones, sobre todo porque Eleazar me ha reprendido por ausentarme en ciertos periodos de tiempo. Necesitaba concentrarme por completo y tal vez el visitar a Bella no estaba ayudando tanto a ella como a mí.

Salí de la habitación tan pronto como deje de pensar en eso y pronto me vi envestido por mi madre, viéndome seriamente. Una de esas miradas que dan las madres cuando sabes que estas en problemas y no tendrías como salir de ellas hasta que se resolvieran _hablando _o lo que es lo mismo: _un interrogatorio. _

Y definitivamente estaba en _problemas…_

* * *

**Hola ^^ ya regrese, y mas pronto de lo que esperaba (wiiii, estoy progresando (?)) **

**Ya le llegaron los problemas a Edward y a mi se me van las vacaciones D: así que espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como lo disfrute yo escribiendolo, aunque sinceramente quería escribir mas, pero mi pobre cabeza esta toda desorientada x,x**

**Solo espero no tardar tanto como con los otros fics xDD **

**Y para finalizar, quiero darle las gracias Vivian :D fue un gran apoyo cuando mi mente estaba bloqueada y me daba algunas ideas xD este capítulo te lo dedico a ella^^ **

**PD: no pregunten sobre el porque la pista de patinaje e.e**

**Nos leemos en la proxima, chau ^^ gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer ^^  
**


End file.
